Le dernier Horcruxe
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: 1992. Harry POTTER meurt assassiné par Lucius MALFOY. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s)** :

Me revoilà avec ma toute première longue fiction ! Elle est bien évidemment terminée, donc pas de risque d'abandon. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine :)

Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai longtemps pensé que cette histoire ne dépasserait pas les 5000 mots et que je publierai un OS… Arrivé à 25 000 mots il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence : ce n'était plus un OS. Et elle est maintenant plus proche des 50 000 mots. Un record pour moi !

Voilà, je m'arrête ici pour le blabla..

 **Bêta** : Merci à AudeSnape et EpsilonSnape pour leur relecture :) Vous avez empêché à de nombreuses incohérences de survivre ! Z'êtes des amours !

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 1**

§ § §

 _1992_

§ § §

Un rayon vert, reconnaissable entre tous, éclaire les couloirs de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore se lève subitement de sa chaise, une rare lueur de terreur dans les yeux. À grands pas, il sort de son bureau. À quelques mètres de lui, Lucius Malfoy, la baguette levée, les traits déformés par la rage. Aux pieds du blond, Dobby l'Elfe de Maison, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Aux pieds de Dumbledore : le corps inerte d'un jeune étudiant, son regard est vide.

Harry Potter vient de mourir.

§ § §

 _2012_

 _20 ans plus tard_

§ § §

\- Maman ! C'est qui sur la photo ? Avec tonton Ron et toi ?!

La femme que l'enfant venait d'appeler "Maman" lâcha le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains et attrapa la photo que tenait le garçon. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage. Elle passa ses doigts sur le papier jauni, effleurant le visage du garçon brun assis entre Ron et elle. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya et rendit la photo au garçon avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

D'un pas tranquille, elle se dirigea dans le salon. Là, elle s'assit sur le canapé, le petit Théo sur ses jambes. D'un coup de baguette elle fit venir à elle un album photo. Elle marmonna quelques mots et celui-ci, de prime abord vert, devint aussi rouge que le sang. Elle passa une main sur le revêtement de cuir. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert ce vieil album. La dernière fois, elle devait être enceinte de Théophile, il y a six ans. Elle tourna la première page, et son fils, qui jusque-là était resté immobile et silencieux, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de très important, pointa une nouvelle photo du doigt.

\- C'est lui là ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à tourner les pages de l'ouvrage et les seuls sons qui se faisaient entendre venaient du petit Théo qui, de temps en temps, poussait des exclamations en reconnaissant sa mère ou son oncle sur une photo. Quand ils tournèrent la dernière page, l'attention d'Hermione revint sur la photo que tenait son fils. Elle plongea son regard dans les deux orbes vertes rieuses.

\- Alors ? C'est qui ?

\- Il s'appelait Harry. Harry Potter, répondit tristement la jeune femme. On était ensemble à l'école. Tonton Ron, lui et moi, nous étions devenus amis dès notre première année.

Elle se tut, cherchant les mots adaptés pour un enfant de six ans.

\- Harry.. Harry n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Il vivait chez des gens horribles et ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier. Quand il est arrivé dans le monde magique, il a fait la rencontre de la famille de papa et il est immédiatement devenu ami avec tonton Ron. Un peu plus tard dans l'année, je suis aussi devenue leur amie, après qu'on eut battu un troll ensemble.

Le garçon regarda sa mère avec les yeux d'un enfant qui découvre son héros.

\- Vous avez battu un troll, un vrai de vrai ?

\- Oui mon chéri, un vrai troll.

Un sourire orna ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Elle se rappelait encore très bien l'air gauche de son meilleur ami qui tentait un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour faire voler la massue de la créature. Elle rit franchement en se remémorant l'issue du combat.

\- Ton oncle a assommé le troll pour me sauver. Mais un tout petit peu avant, Harry, dans un geste sûrement désespéré, avait enfoncé sa baguette dans son nez. Elle était recouverte de morve de troll quand il l'a récupérée.

Son fils fronça le nez de dégoût et fit entendre un _beurk_ bien senti. Hermione rit de nouveau et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit roux. Mais son visage redevint rapidement sérieux.

\- Mais Harry avait des ennemis, aussi jeune fut-il. Tu sais mon chéri, il y a dans le monde des gens vraiment, vraiment très très méchants. Et le plus méchant de tous s'appelait Voldemort. Voldemort pensait que tous les gens qui avaient des parents moldus ne méritaient pas leur pouvoir magique. Alors un jour il a décidé de.. tous les faire disparaître.

Hermione fit une pause dans son récit, s'assurant que son garçon suivait toujours.

\- Mais un jour, une sorcière fit une grande prédiction : un petit garçon allait naître. Et il serait capable de battre Voldemort. Après cela il se passa beaucoup de choses compliquées, et le petit garçon se retrouva orphelin. Sans papa. Ni maman.

Elle fit de nouveau silence et se perdit dans ses pensées. Ses propres parents avaient failli mourir quelques années auparavant d'un accident de gaz, et elle en gardait un souvenir atroce. Une main fraîche sur son visage la ramena au présent. Deux grands iris bleus l'observaient.

\- Le garçon… c'était Harry ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'était lui. Par un miracle, ou peut-être seulement par magie, Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître le bébé qu'était Harry. Et c'est lui, le méchant, qui disparut. Bien des années plus tard, à cause de cela, Harry avait des ennemis très puissants. Des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, des gens qui avaient aimé Voldemort.

\- Mais ! l'interrompit Théo, ils aimaient le méchant ?

Sa mère sourit devant tant d'innocence.

\- Oui mon chéri. Ils préféraient le méchant. Et parmi ces gens, il y avait Lucius Malfoy, grand serviteur de Voldemort. Un jour, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, il…

Hermione retint les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Il.. il fit disparaître Harry. C'est pour ça que tu ne le connais pas mon chéri. Il avait douze ans quand c'est arrivé.

§ § §

Hermione était installée dans le canapé, songeuse, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Son fils était retourné jouer dans sa chambre. Il était resté silencieux un premier temps, comprenant que ce que lui avait raconté sa mère était important mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puis son jeune âge l'avait rattrapé et elle entendait désormais des cris joyeux à travers les murs de la maison. Elle sourit en l'imaginant jouer aux pirates, un bandeau sur les yeux et une vieille baguette inutilisable en guise d'épée. C'était mieux ainsi. Il y a certains poids de la vie que les enfants ne devraient jamais avoir à porter. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, plongée dans ses pensées. Ce fut une voix joyeuse qui la sortit de son état morose.

\- C'est moi ! Papa est rentré !

Un nouveau sourire, franc cette fois-ci, vint orner le visage de la brune. Elle entendit les petits pas de son garçon qui courait rejoindre son père et se leva pour les retrouver. _Tout_ _va_ _bien_ , se dit-elle en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie jouer dans l'entrée. Un jour Théophile comprendrait réellement qui avait été Voldemort et qui avait été Harry Potter. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha des deux roux et embrassa son mari.

\- Bonjour toi. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Fred lui offrit un grand sourire avant de commencer à lui raconter sa journée. Il fit grimper son fils sur ses épaules et, tous les trois, se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Oui.

Tout allait bien.

§ § §

 _2013_

§ § §

 _La Gazette des Sorciers_

« LE SURVIVANT NE SERAIT PAS MORT ! »

 _Selon diverses sources, un homme pour le moins ressemblant à Harry Potter aurait fait son apparition dans plusieurs quartiers magiques d'Angleterre._

Harry Potter (31 juillet 1980 – 24 mai 1992 (lire _Harry Potter, sa (courte) biographie,_ page 1 de notre édito spécial)), fils de Lily et James Potter, dit Le Survivant, qui avait survécu au grand Mage Noir Vous-Savez-Qui, après que ce dernier eut tué ses parents la funeste nuit du 31 octobre 1981, a été assassiné par le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy en mai 1992 dans l'enceinte du château de Poudlard (lire _Un étudiant assassiné à Poudlard,_ page 3 de notre édito spécial).

Cet acte, qui avait entraîné la destitution de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (lire _La déclaration d'Albus Dumbledore à propos de la mort d'Harry Potter,_ page 4 de notre édito spécial et _Severus SNAPE, nouveau directeur de Poudlard,_ page 5 de notre édito spécial), avait marqué la fin célèbre et tragique du garçon, déjà connu de toute la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre et d'Outre-Manche.

Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, Narcissa Black (anciennement Malfoy – lire _De Malfoy à Black_ , page 6 de notre édito spécial), qui avait déclaré ne pas cautionner les actes de son époux, avait emporté son fils Draco et renié son affiliation à la famille Malfoy tandis que son ex-mari, jugé et condamné, recevait le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Cette histoire, vieille de déjà 20 ans, refait surface alors que plusieurs témoins affirment avoir aperçu Harry Potter, techniquement décédé, dans divers lieux. L'homme porterait des cheveux longs et bruns, une paire de lunettes derrière laquelle on peut apercevoir deux yeux vert émeraude mais surtout, il porterait la très fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

Au-delà du fait qu'Harry Potter est mort, peut-on réellement reconnaître une personne disparue depuis 20 ans ? Harry Potter est-il réellement vivant ou avons-nous affaire à un fan qui aurait copié les traits de son idole ?

Venez lire notre édito spécial _Le retour d'Harry Potter_ pour découvrir les interviews, les photos et(re)découvrir les événements d'il y a 20 ans.

§ § §

Ron Weasley jeta furieusement le journal sur son bureau, s'attirant un regard de la part de ses collègues. Ce genre d'articles paraissait tous les deux ou trois ans, faisait esclandre dans le monde magique avant de retomber aux oubliettes. Et s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un torchon d'âneries, il savait aussi qu'ils étaient très douloureux à vivre pour Hermione.

Hermione… il ferma les yeux un instant. Sa meilleure amie ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la mort d'Harry. Ils avaient beau avoir été très jeunes au moment des faits et amis depuis à peine deux ans, Hermione avait gardé un souvenir très précis du garçon. Contrairement à lui. Oh oui, il se souvenait d'Harry, mais un peu comme un ami d'enfance qu'on a perdu de vue. En vingt ans il avait eu le temps de faire son deuil et cela faisait déjà des années que ses premiers souvenirs de Poudlard s'étiolaient.

Il rouvrit les yeux et porta son regard sur le journal, on y voyait la photo d'un jeune garçon bien connu, prise à son insu alors qu'il mangeait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. À ses côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et ondulés riait aux éclats. En face d'elle, un garçon roux qui menaçait le brun d'une fourchette, le visage cramoisi. Il se leva brusquement et appela son assistant. Un jeune homme apparut dans le pas de la porte.

\- Oui Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Jume, je n'ai pas de dossier important à traiter aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Monsieur, répondit hâtivement Jume, le dernier dossier classé A concernait l'affaire Greyback et je l'ai transféré aux avocats ce matin.

Ron parut satisfait de la réponse. Il attrapa sa cape et sa baguette, posée sur son bureau.

\- Bien. Je prends ma journée. Contactez-moi uniquement en cas d'urgence.

Il n'écouta pas la réponse de son assistant et sortit du bureau commun des Aurors. Un transplanage et plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée du _Briquet,_ maison de Fred et Hermione. Il frappa et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il savait que sa meilleure amie ne travaillait pas le mardi après-midi, c'était pourquoi il n'était pas allé la chercher sur son lieu de travail. Cependant, elle pouvait très bien être de sortie. Il n'eut pas à se poser de questions trop longtemps, il vit la clanche bouger et une tête brune apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione fit un grand sourire en voyant son invité surprise.

\- Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Ron se débarrassa de sa cape, parcourant la pièce du regard. Il aperçut sur la table du salon un exemplaire de _La Gazette_. Il se retourna vers son amie, juste à temps pour voir une première larme couler le long de sa joue droite. Il grimaça intérieurement, il détestait la voir pleurer. Il ouvrit les bras et Hermione vint s'y loger silencieusement. Ils ne parlèrent pas, et Ron ne répondit pas à la question de son amie. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était ici.

Elle savait que, comme à chaque fois, qu'un article de la sorte était publié, il avait quitté ce qu'il faisait sans une hésitation. Elle savait que la première personne à qui il avait pensé après avoir lu l'article, c'était elle. Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien à lui dire, que lui aussi savait. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire l'article. Il savait que, malgré toutes les années, elle avait espéré une preuve tangible. Et il savait que son cœur avait battu trop fort en voyant la photo. Oui tout ça, ils le savaient. Parce que c'était la même scène qui se jouait depuis des années.

§ § §

Quand Fred Weasley rentra en début de soirée, il trouva son épouse et son petit frère en pleine préparation du repas dans la cuisine. Un regard jeté sur la table du salon lui suffit pour comprendre la présence de Ron ici. Il était en couple avec Hermione depuis près de onze ans, marié à elle depuis maintenant sept ans. Il avait appris à la connaître, elle et chacune de ses qualités. Chacun de ses défauts, ses peurs et ses attentes. Neuf ans de vie commune qui lui avaient permis de comprendre l'attachement qu'elle avait porté, et qu'elle portait encore, au défunt. Alors il s'était habitué à voir Ron auprès d'Hermione dans ces journées-là. Il les observa un moment, avant de les rejoindre. Il se glissa furtivement derrière Hermione. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, puis sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami, elle se retourna et embrassa tendrement son mari.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-elle souriante.

Fred soupira, alla embrasser son frère, sur les joues cette fois-ci, avant de répondre.

\- Épuisante !

Il s'adossa à la table de la cuisine tandis que les deux autres retournaient à leur préparation.

\- Un client a essayé de nous voler un sac de Bombabouses, sauf que dans la précipitation, il s'est étalé par terre…

Il se massa les tempes en évoquant son souvenir et une grimace déforma son visage.

\- L'entièreté des bombes a explosé.

Ron explosa de rire tandis qu'Hermione se retint de justesse. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer les dégâts causés par un sac entier de Bombabouses.

\- C'est pas drôle, protesta Fred, mais il n'avait pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'Angelina était là pour nous aider ! On a passé toute l'après-midi à nettoyer la boutique, l'odeur.. raaah ! C'était atroce !

\- Et vous avez attrapé l'idiot-responsable ?

\- Même pas ! s'exclama Fred. Il y avait une telle puanteur dans le magasin qu'on a dû évacuer en vitesse tous les clients.

En voyant les deux plus jeunes continuer à rire, Fred fit semblant de se vexer. Il sortit de la cuisine, et avec un ton théâtrale déclara :

\- Bande d'ingrats ! Vous ne comprenez pas le martyre d'un homme qui travaille durement.

\- C'est ça, lui répondit Hermione. Eh bien, Monsieur le Martyr, pensez-vous être capable de mettre la table ou est-ce trop vous demander ?

Fred lui tira la langue bien qu'elle ne put le voir. D'un mouvement de baguette, il sortit quatre assiettes d'un meuble, avant de se rappeler que son fils était chez les parents d'Hermione. Il renvoya une assiette et disposa les trois autres sur la table. Il fit ensuite voler les couverts et trois verres jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu es allée déposer Théophile chez tes parents ou ils sont venus le chercher ?

\- Ils sont passés le prendre ce midi, par poudre de cheminette.

Quelques années plus tôt, le gouvernement avait assoupli la loi concernant les Voies de Cheminées. Les foyers Moldus, normalement exclus du réseau, pouvaient désormais être reliés magiquement à la seule condition qu'au moins un enfant soit un sorcier majeur. Il suffisait alors à ce dernier de faire la demande auprès du Service des Transports Magiques. Les cheminées Moldues ne pouvaient être reliées qu'à une seule autre cheminée, évitant ainsi quelques situations dérangeantes qui étaient arrivées lors des premiers essais – on avait en effet retrouvé une famille Moldue dans l'Allée des Embrumes – et tout déménagement devait être signalé afin que la cheminée soit refermée.

Fred et Hermione avaient donc fait une demande pour relier la maison des Granger à la leur. Après de longues heures de persuasion auprès de ses parents (- _Oui maman, les Moldus peuvent utiliser la poudre sans risques. - Non papa, tu ne risques pas de te retrouver au Guatemala... ni de te cogner dans quelqu'un d'autre en chemin._ ), Jean et Maria Granger avaient finalement accepté d'être reliés au réseau magique, non sans déclarer :

\- Très bien ma fille ! Tu pourras utiliser ta poudre de cheminette ! Mais jamais ta mère ou moi n'entrerons là-dedans tant que tu vivras en Angleterre.

Un an plus tard, Fred et Hermione déménageaient avec Théophile au _Briquet_ , en Islande. Et les Granger avaient dû se faire une raison : s'ils voulaient voir leur petit-fils, il leur faudrait utiliser la voie magique. Depuis il n'était pas rare de voir les Moldus au _Briquet_ et ils passaient désormais prendre leur petit-fils par cette voie, évitant le déplacement à leur fille et/ou leur beau-fils.

Fred rit tout seul en se remémorant le premier passage par cheminée de ses beaux-parents. Si Maria s'en était sortie avec les honneurs, Jean, lui, s'était emmêlé les pieds en « atterrissant » et avait fini le nez sur le carrelage, le visage verdâtre. Fred finit de dresser la table avant de regagner la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon ?

\- Un chili con carne revisité, s'exclama joyeusement Ron.

Fred haussa les sourcils.

\- Et en quoi est-il revisité ?

\- Hé bien, commença Ron le plus sérieusement du monde, tout d'abord, il nous manquait du bœuf, du coup on a pris un peu de poulet pour faire le complément.

A ce moment Fred aperçut du coin de l'œil Hermione qui commençait à rire et une douce terreur s'insinua chez lui.

\- Ensuite, comme vous avez pas d'haricots rouges ici, on s'est dit que des verts feraient l'affaire.. après tout il n'y a que la couleur qui change !

L'horreur se peignit peu à peu sur le visage de Fred, et quand il vit Hermione partir dans un réel fou rire, il se douta que c'était loin d'être fini. En face de lui, Ron tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

\- Est venu le moment de faire la sauce. Bon déjà, on avait les tomates et les poivrons, mais... manquait le piment, alors on l'a remplacé par du cumin et du curry. Un mélange succulent j'en suis sûr. Et enfin en accompagnement, on a fait des patates, y avait plus de riz !

Le plus âgé observa tour à tour son petit frère et son épouse, mi-horrifié mi-amusé. Quelle monstruosité avaient-ils cuisinée ?

\- En quoi est-ce encore un chili con carne Ron ? demanda finalement Fred.

\- Ben… y reste le poivron et les tomates…

C'en fut trop pour Hermione qui se plia en deux dans un nouveau fou rire. Ron essaya d'afficher un air innocent sans résultat, et bientôt, il joignit son rire à celui de la brune. _Ils sont fous_ , pensa Fred, c _omplètement fous._ Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi, regardant amoureusement la femme de sa vie. Il avait toujours aimé son rire, il disait parfois que c'était de ça dont il était tombé amoureux en premier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux _fous_ calmés, ils étaient installés autour de la table et trois paires d'yeux fixaient le plat principal avec doute.

\- Bon.. finit par déclarer Hermione, quand faut y aller.

Elle servit les deux roux puis se versa quelques cuillères de patates et chili con carne revisité dans son assiette

\- Euh… bon appétit ?

Le résultat se révéla finalement potable, et si aucun d'entre eux ne se resservit, les assiettes furent vidées. Ron se levait pour aller chercher les desserts quand une voix se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers la cheminée et virent la tête de Blaise ZABINI qui était apparue dans les flammes.

\- Fred ? Hermione ? Vous êtes là ?

La brune se leva et vint se placer devant l'âtre.

\- Blaise ? Un problème ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête négativement.

\- Le Ministère cherche à contacter Ron, mais comme mon _cher et tendre mari_ n'a, visiblement, pas jugé important de me prévenir de son absence ce soir, je me demandais s'il était avec vous.

Fred se tourna vers son petit frère. Ron était blafard. Il se demanda quand il avait pris cette teinte. Était-ce quand l'ex-Serpentard avait prononcé froidement les mots « cher et tendre mari » ou bien Ron avait blêmi bien avant cela ? Le roux posa sur la table les assiettes sales qu'il s'apprêtait à emmener dans la cuisine. En quelques pas, il fut aux côtés d'Hermione et s'agenouilla.

\- Hey ! Blaise ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Le regard froid que lui jeta son époux valait toutes les réponses du monde. Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux et se racla la gorge.

\- Hum.. que voulait le Ministère ?

Blaise garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre, il soupira puis transmit le message qu'on lui avait confié.

\- Ta présence en tant que Chef des Aurors est requise. Le plus rapidement possible. J'en sais pas plus.

\- Ok, s'ils te recontactent, dis-leur que je suis en route.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée à grands pas. Il sembla hésiter un moment, prit sa cape et se retourna.

\- Ecoute Blaise je..

\- On parlera de ça plus tard.

Ron lui jeta un regard désolé. D'un geste de la main, il salua son frère et Hermione et transplana directement au Ministère. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques étages qui séparaient la zone de transplanage du bureau des Aurors. Sur le chemin, il repensa à Blaise. Tous les deux s'étaient mariés un peu plus tôt dans l'année. La loi légalisant le mariage homosexuel du 17 juillet 2013 chez les Moldus avait trouvé écho chez les Sorciers, et ils avaient ainsi pu réaliser un de leurs rêves. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines déjà, sans que Ron sache exactement quoi, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans leur couple. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir il se heurta à Kingsley Schacklebolt.

\- Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, veuillez m'excuser.

L'homme balaya les excuses de Ron d'une main. Des plis soucieux barraient son front.

\- Bonsoir Auror Weasley, je suis soulagé que vous ayez pu venir aussi rapidement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ?

Ils reprirent leur marche.

\- Dans votre bureau Monsieur Weasley. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne doit pas s'ébruiter. En tout cas, pas tant que nous n'aurons pas plus d'informations.

Ron hocha la tête silencieusement. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu le poste de Chef des Aurors, quatre ans plus tôt, il n'était pas rare que ce genre de discussions ait lieu. Arrivés devant son bureau personnel, il poussa le pan de bois et laissa entrer le Ministre de la Magie. Il fut surpris de voir qu'un homme attendait déjà dans la pièce. Ron lui donna dans les vingt ans. Ce dernier se redressa et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Mr Weasley. Mon oncle.

Les deux hommes le saluèrent à leur tour puis ils s'installèrent autour du bureau. Schacklebolt prit la parole.

\- Mr Weasley, comme vous l'aurez compris, voici mon neveu, Liam Schacklebolt. Il a.. quelque chose à vous montrer.

D'un mouvement tête vers son neveu, il lui indiqua qu'il pouvait parler. Liam se racla la gorge.

\- Avant toute chose Monsieur Weasley, vous devez savoir que je suis photographe professionnel, diplômé de l'Ecole Magique de Photographie de Paris. Et, pour autant que vous le croirez, je ne m'intéresse aucunement aux ragots de la presse.

Il sortit de sa pochette une photo qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à Ron. Ce dernier la prit et l'observa attentivement, tout en écoutant son interlocuteur.

\- Je me promenais sur le Chemin de Traverse quand je l'ai aperçu.

Un tressaillement imperceptible traversa Ron quand il comprit de qui parlait le jeune homme. Dans le coin supérieur gauche de la photo, il le remarqua.

\- Vous auriez une photo plus proche ?

Liam hocha la tête et sortit une dizaine de clichés de sa pochette. Ron les observa un par un. On pouvait apercevoir, selon l'orientation du photographe, la silhouette plus ou moins détaillée de l'individu, jusqu'à la dernière photo pour laquelle Liam avait réussi le tour de force de n'avoir que son visage. Cette fois-ci, le tremblement de sa main ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des Shacklebolt.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? Ça pourrait être un sort d'illusion ou je ne sais quoi…

\- Non, répondit le garçon. Enfin oui, c'est sûr que c'est lui et non ça ne peut pas être un sort d'illusion. Mon appareil est muni de divers contresorts.

\- Alors c'est lui hein ?

\- Vous comprenez, Auror Weasley, déclara le Ministre, pourquoi nous devons garder le silence sur cette affaire. J'aimerais que vous recherchiez cet homme et que vous confirmiez son identité.

\- Bien Monsieur le Ministre.

Le sorcier dut estimer que l'entrevue était terminée car il se leva. Ron l'imita.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, puis-je en parler ne serait-ce qu'à une personne ?

Schacklebolt le regarda, surpris, puis son visage se fit sérieux.

\- Personne ne doit savoir Monsieur Weasley, pas même Hermione Granger, car je suppose que c'est à elle que vous pensez. Tant que nous ne saurons pas qui il est et ce qu'il fait ici, personne ne doit savoir que Harry Potter est vivant.

Et sur ces paroles, il quitta le bureau, Liam à sa suite. Ron se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil dans un soupir. Ses yeux sondèrent les différents clichés sur lesquels apparaissaient systématiquement un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun, les yeux verts. Le roux gémit en pensant aux journées – et aux nuits – qui l'attendaient. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait régler ses problèmes avec Blaise. Il fit apparaître un dossier classé A sur son bureau et y rangea les photos. D'un mouvement de baguette, il alluma sa cafetière.

La nuit allait être longue.

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire !**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Pauu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s)** :

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre :) ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes mais le cœur y est !

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira aussi !

 **Bêta** : Merci à Audesnape et Epsilonsnape pour leur relecture :) Vous avez empêché la publication de nombreuses incohérences ! Z'êtes des amours !

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 2**

§ § §

2014

 _Trois mois après la parution de l'article_

§ § §

 _La Gazette des Sorciers_

« UN TROISIÈME MEURTRE À LONDRES, QUE FONT LES AURORS ? »

 _Ce matin, un corps a été retrouvé inerte dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Il s'agit du troisième en moins de deux semaines, la piste du tueur en série serait-elle à suivre ? Alors que le Ministre de la Magie n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur le sujet, voici quelques éléments de réponse apportés par Ronald Weasley, Chef des Aurors._

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_ **: Monsieur Weasley, il s'agit du troisième corps retrouvé cette semaine dans les rues de Londres. Avons-nous affaire à un tueur en série ?**

 _Ronald Weasley_ : Tous les éléments recueillis actuellement tendent à montrer qu'effectivement il s'agit là des faits d'un unique individu. Cependant on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un groupe de personnes qui utiliseraient toutes la même technique.

 _ **R.S.**_ **: Quelles sont les méthodes mises en place par le tueur ?**

 _R.W._ : Vous comprendrez que je ne peux les dévoiler. Je ne souhaite pas qu'un imitateur vienne compliquer l'affaire plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

 _ **R.S.**_ **: Vous ne pouvez même pas nous donner un indice ? Si la population sorcière veut pouvoir se protéger, il lui faut des informations.**

 _R.W._ : Si les sorciers et sorcières souhaitent se protéger, je ne saurais que leur conseiller de ne pas se promener non-accompagnés et d'éviter de sortir la nuit. Chaque victime retrouvée était seule au moment des faits et tout porte à croire qu'elles ont été attaquées entre trois heures et cinq heures du matin. Faites attention à l'horaire de vos promenades.

 _ **R.S.**_ **: Y a-t-il un profil type des victimes ?**

 _R.W._ : Les trois victimes étaient toutes des hommes, dans la vingtaine. La première victime avait vingt-deux ans, les deux autres vingt-quatre ans. À part ça, rien ne semble les lier.

 _ **R.S.**_ **: Ces meurtres inquiètent énormément la population londonienne. Le Bureau des Aurors a fait de cette affaire sa priorité première n'est-ce pas ?**

 _R.W._ : Bien sûr. Tous nos meilleurs Aurors sont sur le coup et nous y travaillons nuit et jour.

 _ **R.S.**_ **: Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes le Chef des Aurors, est-ce donc vous qui avez pris la direction de cette affaire ?**

 _R.W._ : C'est l'Auror Seamus Finnigan qui dirige l'affaire. Il a les compétences requises pour s'occuper de ce genre de cas. C'est lui qui avait, il y a trois ans, démantelé le réseau de Greyback.

 _ **R.S.**_ **: Cependant ce n'est pas lui qui a été nommé au poste de Chef des Aurors…**

 _R.W._ : J'ai une confiance la plus absolue en Seamus. Il sera capable de gérer la situation d'une main de fer.

§ § §

Le reste de l'article ne présentait plus rien d'intéressant et Seamus Finnigan le posa à côté de lui, sur le banc où il était assis. Son regard se fit vague et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Deux semaines qu'il travaillait sur ce cas, et rien n'avançait. Le meurtrier ne laissait aucun indice derrière lui. Son équipe et lui étaient au point mort. Aucune piste. Pas la moindre petite idée : ni concernant l'identité de l'homme, _ou de la femme_ , se dit-il, ni concernant son procédé. Il avait présenté son rapport pas plus tard que ce matin à son chef et au Ministre de la Magie, mais il n'avait trompé personne : son dossier était vide. Et il détestait ça.

Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, il se foutait royalement de sa carrière. Peu lui importait de grimper ou de descendre des échelons en résolvant – ou non – la raison de ces meurtres. Lui ne pensait qu'aux victimes, à leur famille et à leurs amis.

Seamus avait trimé dur pour arriver là où il était, pour devenir Auror. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés en Potions à Poudlard, et pourtant il avait réussi à obtenir le EE nécessaire pour entrer en classe de sixième année. Puis plus tard, il avait révisé tout un été pour réussir les concours de l'École d'Auror, et quand il avait appris qu'il avait échoué, il avait consacré l'année suivante à préparer son examen. Ce fut donc un an après sa sortie de Poudlard qu'il réussit à entrer dans les classes d'Aurors. Sur les cinq qui avaient réussi le concours cette année-là, il fut le seul à ressortir avec le certificat trois ans plus tard, suivant les traces de Ron Weasley, plus jeune Auror diplômé.

Le chemin pour devenir Auror avait été fastidieux, mais il était arrivé au bout. S'il avait décidé de faire ce métier, ce n'était pas pour la renommée, la stabilité de l'emploi ou encore la paie. Non, Seamus avait décidé de devenir Auror en fin de deuxième année de Poudlard. Bien qu'il n'était pas très proche du garçon quand Harry avait été assassiné, à partir de ce jour, il avait voué une haine infinie envers les personnes comme Lucius Malfoy, et il s'était juré de les mettre tous derrière les barreaux, ou plutôt entre les mains des Détraqueurs. Pour que personne d'autre ne connaisse la même peine qu'il avait vue se peindre sur les visages de Ron et Hermione. Oh bien sur, il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il ne pouvait être partout et qu'il ne pourrait empêcher des situations comme celle-ci d'arriver, mais tant qu'il serait vivant, il ferait tout pour attraper ces salauds.

 _Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais baisser les bras, tu peux te cacher autant que tu le voudras… je vais te choper mon gars ! Et tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure._

§ § §

\- Auror Weasley !

\- Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Des nouvelles sur votre affaire ?

\- Aucune Monsieur. Il est introuvable.

\- J'ai demandé à mon neveu de tendre l'œil aussi, au cas où notre homme réapparaîtrait sur l'un de ses clichés.

 _Silence et bruits de pas dans un couloir vide._

\- Auror Weasley… pensez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir un lien entre votre affaire et celle de l'Auror Finnigan ?

\- Je commence à le craindre Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Mais nous parlons tout de même du Survivant… pensez-vous qu'il pourrait être devenu un meurtrier ?

\- Monsieur, avec tout mon respect, Harry Potter était censé être mort d'un _Avada Kedavra_ jusqu'à il y a quinze jours. Qui sait ce qu'il est devenu en vingt ans.

\- Certes mais, ça me paraît tout de même étonnant.

 _L'homme roux hausse les épaules et garde le silence un moment._

\- De toute façon, nous ne savons pas encore si cet homme est Harry Potter. Et quand bien même, il est hors de question que j'écarte la piste qu'il soit le meurtrier. Trop d'événements coïncident.

 _Le plus grand des deux sorciers s'arrête et tend une main à l'autre._

\- Faites au mieux Auror Weasley.

§ § §

La nuit était fraîche et le vent faisait claquer sa cape. Merlin Grindel, encore une fois, n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Depuis près d'une semaine, il travaillait sans relâche, et ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin, quand il avait enfin relevé le nez de son bureau et jeté un _Tempus_ , il était deux heures cinquante-neuf. Il avait laissé échapper un juron, regrettant de n'avoir jamais passé son diplôme de Transplanage. Il lui fallait près de trente minutes pour rentrer chez lui. C'était pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à marcher à grands pas dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour jouir de quelques heures de sommeil.

Seul le bruit de ses talons brisait le silence de la nuit. Il laissa son esprit divaguer, laissant ses jambes le mener jusqu'à chez lui. Ses pensées l'entraînèrent rapidement vers la nouvelle standardiste de sa boite. Elle était arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt, pleine d'énergie, rieuse. Ses yeux verts l'avaient envoûté et après plusieurs jours à grappiller chaque goutte de courage en lui, il avait réussi à venir lui parler. Cela faisait maintenant dix-sept jours qu'ils avaient entamé un jeu de séduction et Merlin adorait ça. Il se surprenait même à espérer qu'il y a avait là plus qu'une histoire d'un soir.

Il s'imaginait leur prochain rendez-vous quand une caisse tomba près de lui. Le bruit du bois brisé le fit sursauter et un chat lui passa entre les jambes à toute vitesse avec un miaulement aigu. Il tenta de calmer ses battements de cœur : en entendant la caisse se fracasser à terre, il avait immédiatement pensé aux trois meurtres. Trop tard, une vague de terreur le noya et un frisson le parcourut. Il accéléra le pas, jetant des regards autour de lui, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, de la moindre silhouette.

Il ne vit pourtant pas le bras qui se leva à quelques centimètres de lui, ni la baguette qui le pointa. Il entendit juste un murmure, puis un rayon le frappa. Alors qu'il tombait en avant, droit vers les pavés, un visage s'imprima sur ses rétines. Un sourire charmeur. Une tignasse rousse. Deux orbes vertes.

 _Désolé._

§ § §

Il observait la scène de loin. Une foule s'était amassée autour de la scène de crime. Deux Aurors avaient déterminé un périmètre de sécurité autour du corps. De ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, vingt-trois ans, prénommé Merlin.

Il savait que malgré cette nouvelle victime, les Aurors n'avanceraient pas dans leur enquête. Ils ne trouveraient pas le lien. Lui-même n'avait compris les motivations du tueur que ce matin, quand il avait aperçu la petite amie de ce Merlin.

Il aperçut un flash en face de lui, ses yeux quittèrent le sol et se plantèrent plus haut, sur un objectif grand angle. Quand le photographe se rendit compte qu'il l'observait, il baissa son appareil, lui permettant de voir son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le croisait dans les rues de Londres. Il se doutait depuis un moment qu'il était à sa recherche, il en avait maintenant la confirmation. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes puis l'homme lui tourna le dos et se fondit dans la foule. Dans un dernier regard pour la scène de crime, il l'imita.

 _Merde._

§ § §

Elle se réveilla encore une fois avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa tête protestait à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Encore une fois, au pied de son lit gisait sa cape. Comme depuis deux semaines. Et comme depuis deux semaines, elle était persuadée de l'avoir laissée sur le porte-manteau avant d'aller se coucher. Elle passa la main sous son oreiller, pour y chercher anxieusement sa baguette. Sans surprise elle ne l'y trouva pas. D'un pas las elle se dirigea vers son petit salon. Sur la table ronde centrale, le morceau de bois avait été déposé verticalement et reposait sur le vase. Un bouffée d'angoisse la traversa, elle se dépêcha de la récupérer et de la glisser dans sa poche arrière. Quelque chose de bizarre se passait avec elle. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Des images fugaces lui traversèrent l'esprit : visages et flashs verts se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle courut à sa salle de bain et déversa une bile blanchâtre dans ses toilettes. Alors que son estomac vidait le peu d'ingrédients qu'il lui restait, sa main vint attraper le médaillon qui ne la quittait plus jamais. Elle le serra vivement, priant pour que tout s'arrête et finit par s'endormir, les joues striées de larmes sèches, sur le carrelage de la pièce.

§ § §

2014

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

§ § §

Ron n'avait jamais été aussi près de trouver Harry Potter, ou du moins celui qu'il pensait être Harry Potter. Près de trente-six heures qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait arpenté les rues de Londres à la recherche de l'homme toute la journée d'hier, l'avait aperçu par trois moments, prit en filature puis perdu à chaque fois. Ce matin il ne le louperait pas. Posté dans une ruelle entre la boutique de Ram'tigran et celle de Sorcolatier – _Le meilleur des chocolats sorciers_ –, il attendait, persuadé que l'homme finirait par passer. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps, de quelques heures tout au plus.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Ron commençait à désespérer. Il réfléchissait à un autre point d'attente quand la silhouette tant attendue apparut dans son champ de vision. Immédiatement aux aguets, la baguette sortie, il suivit en silence sa proie. Sa chasse dura à peine dix minutes. Ils prirent de nombreuses rues, repassant plusieurs fois devant les mêmes devantures, puis le brun s'engagea dans l'Allée aux Embrumes. Deux ruelles plus loin, Ron se retrouva de nouveau seul, face à un mur.

\- Merde !

Son cri fit sursauter un chat qui paressait sur une poubelle. L'animal feula avant de déguerpir en vitesse. La solution lui sauta alors aux yeux : _Animagus_. Il se retourna, cherchant du regard le moindre animal suspect. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Le fait qu'il disparaisse toujours dans des ruelles isolées, vides de monde, ajouté au fait que jamais, jamais Ron n'avait détecté de traces de transplanage, la solution était tellement évidente. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs la moindre trace d'animal, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il explorait son palais mental. Le fait qu'il puisse utiliser cette faculté, bien pratique car elle lui évitait d'avoir recours à une Pensine, l'avait toujours étonné. Il étudia les moindres recoins de chaque lieu dans lesquels il l'avait perdu, chaque mur, à la recherche d'un animal ou d'un insecte. De laborieuses minutes plus tard, il dut se faire une raison : aucun animal, aucun insecte.

Une bourrasque de vent fit voler sa cape, emportant poussières et détritus vers le ciel. Son regard les suivit un instant puis se posa sur le ciel bleu. La-haut, un corbeau se laissait planer. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Auror. Il avait trouvé. Harry Potter, ou qui que soit l'homme, ne pourrait plus lui échapper. La prochaine fois serait la bonne. Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, son regard se porta sur le sol. Juste à côté de son pied, deux escargots – comment avaient-ils survécu sans se faire écraser ? – étaient en plein acte reproducteur. Ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être représentatif de la copulation de ces deux larves. Il rit en imaginant un instant que l'un de ces deux êtres était en fait l'homme qu'il recherchait. Il finit par s'en aller, faisant bien attention à ne pas écraser les deux masses gluantes.

Ron s'était accordé un rapide temps de déjeuner avant de reprendre sa traque. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis midi la veille à l'exception d'un croissant français en guise de petit déjeuner. Il avait donc avalé en vitesse un sandwich et patientait maintenant de nouveau. Il était conscient d'avoir probablement raté sa seule chance de la journée mais il était hors de question qu'il renonce, pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir le secret de l'homme. Il hésita un moment à appeler Seamus en renfort mais les ordres du Ministre de la Magie étaient clairs : personne ne devait connaître l'objet de sa mission. De plus son collègue – et ami – avait déjà suffisamment à faire de son côté. Un cinquième meurtre avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant : Roman, vingt-six ans, étudiant en Médicomagie. Aucun lien visible à ce jour avec les autres victimes. Au Bureau des Aurors, on commençait à désespérer. Si même Seamus Finnigan ne trouvait rien, qui pourrait résoudre l'affaire ?

De son côté, Ron était persuadé que leurs deux enquêtes étaient intimement liées. Il ne pensait plus que l'homme qu'il recherchait était le tueur, mais il pouvait être un complice. Et il était persuadé qu'il aurait des informations à lui transmettre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il loupa presque la nouvelle apparition du brun dans son champ de vision. Il le suivit – pour la cinquième fois - avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser disparaître encore une fois. C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passa alors qu'il tourna dans une rue peu fréquentée. Sans se défaire, Ron leva sa baguette. A défaut de pouvoir le forcer à retrouver sa forme - pour cela il fallait qu'il l'ait en visu - il pouvait toujours voir quel animal il était. Il lança un _Revelio_ etle sort se répercuta contre les murs des maisons alentours. L'Auror fronça des sourcils. Rien. Il n'avait pourtant vu aucun oiseau s'envoler. Son homme était forcément là, caché quelque part entre les caisses en bois et les poubelles.

\- _Revelio_ , retenta-t-il une fois.

Toujours rien. Il mit tous ses sens en éveil. Il savait que l'autre était encore là. _Où te caches-tu ?_ Il eut le sentiment que des heures passèrent, mais seulement quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. À sa gauche, un bruit identique au froissement d'une cape. Il attendit encore un peu, s'il se concentrait, il était sûr d'entendre un bruit de respiration. Là, juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne savait pas par quelle magie l'autre était invisible à ses yeux, mais peu importait. Il ne bougea pas. L'autre allait bien finir par essayer de s'en aller. Il suffisait juste qu'il fasse un pas. Un unique pas. Le silence devint pesant dans la rue. Seul un brouhaha lointain, provenant des autres rues se faisait entendre.

Ce qui se déroula ensuite fut si rapide, que quand Ron y repenserait, il s'étonnerait lui-même. Alors que l'homme faisait un pas, Ron fit preuve d'une rapidité et d'une agilité qu'il ne pouvait expliquer que par son entraînement d'Auror. Il se retourna d'un mouvement sec projetant son bras pour fouettait l'air à ses côtés. Alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur un tissu soyeux, son autre bras vint agripper ce qu'il espérait être un bras. Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, et alors que le visage de l'homme apparaissait dans les airs, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il les fit transplaner.

§ § §

La pièce dans laquelle ils se matérialisèrent ne disait rien à Ron. Il lâcha immédiatement le tissu qu'il tenait et sortit sa baguette. Son autre main toujours fermement agrippée au bras de l'homme. Son cerveau d'Auror analysa la situation rapidement. Il n'aurait pas pu les faire transplaner ici, il ne connaissait pas les lieux. Alors soit l'autre avait fait la prouesse de modifier la destination décidée par Ron, soit, fait plus probable, malgré sa surprise le brun avait devancé Ron et il les avait faits transplaner ici. Dans un endroit que Ron ne connaissait pas. Il tenta de transplaner mais comme il s'en doutait, il lui était impossible de s'en aller. Il étudia donc les lieux attentivement dans le cas où un combat aurait lieu. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, quelques bougies flottaient ci et là pour éclairer la zone et en dehors des bâtons de cires, la pièce était vide.

L'homme qu'il tenait par le bras se dégagea promptement. D'un geste rapide il récupéra le tissu au sol, s'écarta de plusieurs pas et pointa sa baguette sur le roux. Trop occupé à observer les lieux, Ron n'avait pas pensé à paralyser l'autre homme et sa prise s'était relâchée. _Erreur de débutant_ , grogna-t-il intérieurement, se préparant mentalement à se battre.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda calmement le brun devant lui.

Ron jura mentalement, il n'aurait jamais dû lui laisser l'opportunité de pointer sa baguette sur lui. Il leva la sienne lentement, et ils se firent face, chacun prêt à se battre. L'Auror planta son regard dans celui vert émeraude en face de lui. Il détailla le visage de son vis-à-vis. La cicatrice était bien là, bien que devenue presque invisible, comme effacée par le temps. Était-ce bien celui qu'il recherchait ?

\- Je suis à la recherche de Harry Potter.

Si Ron n'avait pas suivi l'entraînement des Aurors, il n'aurait pas vu le le léger tic qui secoua une des paupières du brun. Mais il l'avait suivi, et les quinze longs mois d'entraînement l'avaient rendu capable de détecter l'infime mouvement.

\- Harry Potter est mort.

La phrase était sans appel. Froide. _Presque trop froide._

\- Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'arriverait pas à le faire parler comme ça. Il désigna la pièce d'un mouvement de bras et haussa un sourcil.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ?

\- Je ne voulais pas me retrouver au Ministère.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous aurais mené au Ministère ?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme et une lueur d'amusement traversa ses iris.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qui vous êtes et pour qui vous travaillez. La question que je me pose c'est plutôt pourquoi vous me traquez depuis près d'un mois ?

L'étonnement se lut le visage de Ron. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait été démasqué dès ses premiers jours de recherche. Malgré la situation, qui ne jouait clairement pas en sa faveur, un recoin de son esprit était on ne peut plus frustré. Lui qui pensait avoir été discret, sa fierté en prenait un coup. Il accusa la révélation de l'homme. Devait-il répondre à sa question ? Lui révéler la raison de sa traque ? Ce serait engager la conversation honnêtement, une manière de lui montrer qu'il était prêt à discuter, que son but n'était pas de se battre. Mais d'un autre côté… Il jeta un œil à la posture de l'autre. Avait-il moyen de le battre en duel ? Il ne connaissait pas le niveau de l'homme et il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'engager un combat soit une solution efficace pour avoir des réponses à sa question.

\- J'ai été engagé par le Ministère pour enquêter sur vous.

\- Pour ?

Ron hésita quelques secondes.

\- Afin de savoir qui vous êtes.

Le brun acquiesça.

\- Et vous pensez que je suis Harry Potter ? Pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'afficher un rictus. Se foutait-il réellement de lui ?

\- Hum.. je ne sais pas mais comme ça je dirais le visage ? Les yeux verts ? La cicatrice ? Un peu trop de détails à notre goût pour que ce ne soit que du hasard.

L'homme en face de lui sembla réfléchir. Mais Ron était persuadé de l'avoir vu relâcher sa garde. Sa main ne tenait plus sa baguette aussi fermement, et celle-ci s'était abaissée de quelques millimètres.

\- Les sosies existent dans ce monde.

 _Étonnant… il n'a pas cherché d'excuses pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa cicatrice._ Ron réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment pouvait-il faire avouer à cet homme qu'il était Harry Potter ? Il s'apprêtait à poser une question pour lui faire gagner du temps quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il jouerait le tout pour le tout.

\- J'ai été à Gryffondor avec Harry Potter pendant mes deux premières années à Poudlard. J'ai vu l'album photo que Hagrid lui a donné. Vous ressemblez trop à James et Lily Potter pour que ce soit une autre coïncidence.

Il vit un autre tic faire tressauter la paupière de, il en était sûr dorénavant, Harry. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier l'attaque pour l'empêcher de révéler son secret maintenant découvert, il fut franchement surpris de le voir éclater de rire. Abandonnant toute défense, le brun rit d'un rire chaleureux et Ron y reconnut les notes enfantines qu'il avait entendues, bien des années auparavant.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, peut-être en souvenir du vieux temps. Il reprit cependant rapidement son sérieux, sa garde toujours levée. Il ne connaissait pas le Harry Potter d'aujourd'hui, et il avait toujours ces deux questions à régler : pourquoi était-il vivant et quel était son lien avec les meurtres ? S'apercevant que l'Auror n'avait pas l'intention de se dérider, Harry retrouva quelque peu de contenances. Il rangea sa baguette, montrant ainsi qu'il abandonnait toute idée de duel et refit face au roux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, Ron Weasley, Chef des Aurors. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

§ § §

Harry les avait guidés jusqu'à un café Moldu, les faisant passer par un dédale de couloirs de pierres humides. Ce n'est qu'en retrouvant l'air libre que Ron avait compris où le brun les avait faits transplaner un peu plus tôt : les catacombes de Camden. Ils avaient ainsi traversé les souterrains du quartier nord de Londres avant de ressortir dans une ruelle vide. Quand Ron avait demandé à son… collègue ? suspect ? ancien camarade ? - il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'appeler - pourquoi il ne les avait pas faits transplaner directement en dehors du lieu, ce dernier avait secoué la tête avant de répondre.

\- Je suis déjà étonné d'avoir réussi à transplaner avec toi jusque là sans que l'un de nous deux ne soit démembré. J'ai appliqué plusieurs sorts autour de ces catacombes, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de recommencer l'expérience.

Ron avait hoché légèrement de la tête à son tour, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait ce que voulait dire Harry. Il avait déjà assisté à un désartibulement de l'un de ses collègues, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de vivre l'expérience. Aussi avait-il suivi en silence le brun, des questions pleins la tête. La traversée leur avait prit une vingtaine de minutes. Ils étaient maintenant assis en terrasse, les seuls à l'être à vrai dire. Le ciel était menaçant et les divers clients avaient préféré s'installer à l'intérieur pour éviter une potentielle averse. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Alors qu'Harry commandait une "pression", Ron dû improviser. Il ne connaissait rien au monde des sans magie, et encore moins ce qu'ils buvaient dans un café. _Un café !_

\- Un café s'il vous plaît. Bien noir.

Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper avec cette commande. Alors que la jeune femme s'en allait chercher leurs boissons, il aperçut le sourire en coin de l'homme. Il rougit en comprenant qu'il se moquait de lui. Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'ils attendaient le retour de la serveuse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir entamer la – longue – discussion qu'ils allaient avoir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'une bière - ainsi c'était ce que le brun avait appelé "pression" - et son café ne soit posés sur la table.

\- £6,50 s'il vous plaît.

Ron paniqua. Il n'avait aucun moyen de payer. Il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de la valeur de la livre moldue en comparaison à la monnaie magique. Alors que son cerveau tournait – encore une fois – à plein régime, Harry sourit à la jeune fille et sortit un billet de sa poche.

\- Gardez la monnaie.

La serveuse s'inclina poliment, remerciant Harry, et retourna en salle. Ce dernier but une gorgée de sa bière avant de plonger son regard dans celui du roux.

\- Bien… venons-en aux faits. Mais qu'une chose soit clair Weasley, je ne peux pas répondre à l'une des questions que tu te poses.

Ron avait tiqué à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Certes les deux hommes ne se connaissaient plus, mais ça lui faisait bizarre d'être appelé ainsi par quelqu'un qui fut jadis son ami. Il supposa qu'il s'y ferait. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander à quelle question il pensait. Il ne saurait donc pas aujourd'hui pourquoi Harry était en vie. Ce n'était pas grave, en soi, ce n'était pas la question la plus urgente. Il eut cependant un sourire en pensant à une autre question.

\- Très bien… je ne te forcerai pas à dire pourquoi tu es vivant.

Il aperçut un éclair de soulagement dans les yeux qui l'observaient.

\- Première question donc, car je suppose que c'est à moi de les poser, qu'as-tu fait ces 20 dernières années ?

Harry grimaça. Le roux l'avait pris au piège. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et à ce qu'il devait lui dire pour qu'il croit le reste de son histoire et surtout, pour qu'il juge son aide importante dans l'affaire des meurtres. Il décida de faire un compromis.

\- Je ne te le dirai pas. Pas tout de suite, dit-il, le visage plus que sérieux. Mais si tu juges que ce que je vais te dire est vrai, et si tu acceptes mon aide pour votre affaire, je concède à te raconter _toute_ mon histoire.

L'Auror ne cacha pas son étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de la part du brun. Il devrait prêter une oreille plus qu'attentive à ce qui allait suivre. Quoi que Harry Potter ait à lui dire, il ne semblait pas vouloir se moquer de lui. Ron garda le silence un moment, portant son café à ses lèvres pour se donner du temps. Mais avant même qu'il avale une gorgée du liquide chaud, il avait pris sa décision. Il reposa la tasse sur la table et prépara son interrogatoire. Quand il posa sa première question, son ton était dur, professionnel, celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser face aux criminels. Sauf que, comme il le comprit vite, l'homme en face de lui était loin d'être un meurtrier. Et quand Ron commença à intégrer ce que ce dernier lui racontait, son visage se peignit d'horreur. Au fur et à mesure des questions – et des réponses – il comprit que ce à quoi ils avaient à faire était bien plus dangereux qu'un simple fou furieux.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à la nuit tombée. Finalement, il avait demandé à Harry de ne pas répondre à sa première question. Il n'avait plus le temps. Avec tous les nouveaux éléments qu'il avait en main, il devait informer le plus rapidement Seamus et le Ministre de la Magie. Aussi quand Harry lui proposa de venir expliquer lui-même la solution aux deux hommes, Ron ne put qu'acquiescer. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous trois heures plus tard, Harry devant d'abord s'occuper d'une affaire.

\- Vu l'heure, il n'y aura plus personne au Bureau, pas de risque donc qu'on te reconnaisse. Comment je peux te contacter si jamais l'heure ou le lieu change ?

\- Je vais t'envoyer ma chouette. Hedwige. Tu te rappelles d'elle non ? S'il y a le moindre problème, elle saura me trouver. Et tu peux être sûr qu'elle préférera disparaître dans la nature plutôt que de livrer le message à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron acquiesça et ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Alors que quelques instants plus tard il rentrait dans son bureau, il vit une chouette blanche qui attendait patiemment derrière la vitre de son unique fenêtre. Comment Hedwige pouvait-elle être déjà là ? Il la fit rentrer et l'oiseau vint se poser sur son épaule. Ron lui grattouilla la tête puis la fit descendre sur un perchoir.

\- Je vais voir s'il me reste pas un peu de Miamhibou…

Il sortit quelques biscuits de son tiroir, les donna à l'animal et l'observa quelques instants. Elle était exactement comme il s'en rappelait. Blanche comme la neige, des yeux perçants qui brillaient d'une intelligence singulière. La chouette d'Harry Potter était particulièrement belle.

\- Je me souviens très bien de toi… et toi hein ? M'as-tu oublié ?

Bien que la harfang des neiges hulula, comme pour lui répondre, Ron fut bien incapable de décrypter la signification de son cri. Il sourit et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, il avait deux notes des plus importantes à rédiger s'il voulait que le Ministre de la Magie et Seamus soient présents ce soir.

« _À l'intention de Mr Le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Schacklebolt_

 _À l'intention de l'Auror Seamus Finnigan,_

 _Je sollicite une entrevue concernant les affaires récentes qui animent Londres._

 _Je vous prie de me retrouver dans mon bureau à vingt trois heures._

 _Si l'un de vous ne peut se libérer de son engagement, qu'il me prévienne, mais vous comprendrez que je ne vous contacterais pas si les informations que j'avais à vous transmettre n'étaient pas de la plus haute importance._

 _Magiquement vôtre,_

 _Chef du Bureau des Aurors,_

 _Ron Weasley. »_

Il releva sa plume et relit sa note. Il grimaça, son écriture était vraiment atroce et il n'était vraiment pas sûr que la formulation soit correcte. Il hésita un instant à la réécrire puis abandonna l'idée. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les lettres et les mots, et au vu de la situation, ils lui pardonneraient ses maladresses. Déjà, il n'y avait pas de fautes d'orthographe. Il dupliqua la note d'un mouvement de baguette, les scella magiquement et les ensorcela pour qu'elles s'autodétruisent si quelqu'un d'autres que les destinataires cherchait à les ouvrir puis les fit voler vers les bureaux respectifs des hommes. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller parler directement à Seamus, mais la discrétion était de mise. Et si on voyait les deux hommes discuter, les autres Aurors voudraient savoir de quoi il en retourne. Non, il avait bien fait d'envoyer une note.

§ § §

« Je vous retrouverai à l'heure convenue,

Auror Seamus Finnigan »

§ § §

« Mr Weasley,

Vous pouvez compter sur ma présence.

Kingsley Schacklebolt

Ministre de la Magie »

§ § §

« H.

Pas de changement.

R. »

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plu aussi !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour partager ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Pauu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfiy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s) :**

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire ! Encore merci pour tous vos retours, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :)

Merci aux review anonymes auxquelles je ne peux répondre individuellement :)

 **Bêta** : Merci à Audesnape et Epsilon pour leur relecture :) Vous avez empêché à de nombreuses incohérences de survivre ! Z'êtes des amours !

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 3**

§ § §

 _Trois heures quarante-cinq plus tard_

 _Après que Ron eut trouvé Harry_

§ § §

Le silence s'était imposé dans le bureau du Chef des Aurors. Harry Potter venait de répéter à Kingsley Shacklebolt et Seamus Finnigan ce qu'il avait raconté un peu plus tôt au roux. Il attendait maintenant leurs décisions. Mais aucun des trois autres hommes de la pièce ne semblait prêt à parler. Le Ministre de la Magie était plongé dans ses pensées, probablement en train d'étudier les conséquences potentielles sur le Ministère de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le visage de Seamus Finnigan s'était fait plus dur. Aucun doute pour Harry, il était déjà en train de réfléchir à comment coincer le meurtrier. Son regard se porta sur son ancien meilleur ami, Ron était calme et Harry était incapable de deviner à quoi il pensait. Ses paupières vinrent l'enfermer dans le noir, et en attendant que les hommes parlent, il se remémorera l'intégralité de leur conversation, pour être sûr de n'avoir rien omis. Pour être sûr de ne pas en avoir trop dit. Pour être sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

 _Quand il transplana proche du Ministère de la Magie, la rue était vide. Pas un sorcier ne se promenait dans le quartier. Il laissa donc la capuche de sa cape retomber, il n'aimait pas la porter, elle réduisait son champ de vision. Il fut comme une ombre alors qu'il traversait la place pavée qui le séparait du bâtiment, ses pas ne faisaient pas un bruit sur la pierre, et dans la nuit sans lune, on pouvait à peine l'apercevoir. Le cœur battant, il s'introduisit dans le Ministère. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Ron avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci, on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber. Il sortit donc sa baguette prêt à disparaître si besoin et avança, rapidement mais prudemment, dans le dédale de couloirs. Il remercia mentalement Ron d'avoir pensé à lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'à son bureau, jamais il n'aurait pu le trouver seul._

 _Alors qu'il arrivait à quelques mètres seulement du lieu de rendez-vous, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Sans y penser plus, il se lança un sort de Désillusion, il faisait suffisamment sombre dans le couloir pour que cela suffise, et se plaqua contre le mur. L'homme qui passa devant lui avait le regard soucieux. Un instant Harry crut le reconnaître, mais l'impression s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue. Il attendit quelques instants avant de bouger, et observa la silhouette s'éloigner. Il compta les portes qui le séparaient du bureau. Une, deux, trois. Si l'homme rentrait dans l'une des trois, il pourrait bouger rapidement, si jamais il allait plus loin, il devrait attendre qu'il se soit éloigné. A moins que… Oui ! L'homme disparut dans l'encadrement de la quatrième porte. Harry attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il ne ressorte pas de la pièce, deux minutes plus tard, rien n'avait bougé, il se remit donc en mouvement. Arrivé à quelques pas de la porte, il lança un Tempus – Vingt-trois heures. Parfait, il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il jeta un regard à droite, un regard gauche, tel un voleur qui ne veut pas être surpris, puis il frappa trois coups secs sur le pan de bois._

 _Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit. Ron l'observa une fraction de seconde sans qu'Harry puisse deviner ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Il le fit finalement entrer._

 _\- Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir._

 _Ah… c'était donc la raison de son observation. Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas raconté une grande partie de son histoire au roux pour lui faire faux bond. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il put observer les deux autres présences dans la pièce. Deux hommes, dont celui qu'il avait vu entrer un peu plus tôt. Il ne se cacha pas pour les détailler. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu, s'il le voulait, faire comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas à eux puis les observer du coin de l'oeil, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie._

 _En face du bureau, de l'autre côté du siège où Ron venait de s'asseoir, était assis un homme de grande taille – du moins lui semblait-il -, noir et qui portait une longue robe bleu nuit ornée de filaments d'or. Il devinait sous sa robe des épaules larges : celles d'un homme qui avait été habitué à se battre et qui devait donner du fil à retordre en duel. Il avait le crâne chauve, les yeux noirs et, trait particulier, une unique boucle d'oreille en or accrochée à son lobe gauche. Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Le regard de Harry passa rapidement sur l'autre homme. Celui-ci se tenait debout, un peu en retrait, adossé à un mur de la pièce. Tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il était prêt à dégainer sa baguette au moindre problème. Grand et mince, des yeux noisettes, une tignasse de cheveux blonds qui rivalisait avec la sienne, à l'époque où il avait les cheveux courts. Bien que son visage était fermé pour l'occasion, on devinait aux quelques rides qu'il présentait au coin de ses yeux et aux commissures de ses lèvres, qu'il devait être un grand rieur. Harry lui donna le même âge, ou presque, qu'à Ron et lui. Seamus Finnigan._

 _Son regard se déplaça de nouveau, et il vint se poser cette fois-ci sur le visage du roux. Ce dernier était resté silencieux, le temps que chacun des individus puisse se jauger, à moins qu'il attendait de voir si Harry allait se jeter sur les autres. Le brun s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, il se décida à rester debout lui aussi, s'adossant au mur opposé à celui de Seamus. Ron prit ça comme un signal et commença les présentations. Il désigna d'une main le premier homme._

 _\- Voici le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Harry hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, et Ron se tourna vers le plus jeune._

 _\- Et voici Seamus Finnigan, Auror chargé de l'affaire des meurtres en cours dans Londres. Seamus et moi étions ensemble à Poudlard, finit Ron dans un regard insistant vers Harry._

 _Un très léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du brun. Ça expliquait pourquoi il avait eu cette impression de le connaître dans le couloir. Harry avait été à Gryffondor pendant deux ans, et maintenant qu'il faisait fonctionner sa mémoire, il se rappelait effectivement avoir connu un Seamus. Dans ses souvenirs, il était constamment recouvert de suie et le bruit d'une explosion résonna dans sa mémoire. Il fit un nouveau signe de tête. L'avait-il reconnu ? Ou bien les vingt années passées avaient-elles eu le même effet sur Seamus que sur lui ? Il entendit Ron prendre une grand inspiration._

 _\- Messieurs. Laissez-moi vous présenter Harry Potter, supposé mort le 24 mai 1992._

 _Si la réaction du Ministre de la Magie fut discrète, celle de Seamus valut tout l'or du monde. Le masque de neutralité qu'il affichait jusque là s'effondra et Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait avalé un Bézoard de travers. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et l'observait comme s'il venait tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce en déclarant « Yo ! C'est moi Harry ! Et non je suis pas mort ! ». Un esprit habitué pouvait déceler les différentes émotions qui le traversaient. Si on avait demandé à Harry de résumer ce qui était passé par l'esprit de Seamus à ce moment, il aurait déclaré. « Quoi ? Impossible. Si ? Non… non, Ron doit être devenu fou. » En effet, le regard qu'il avait tourné vers le roux indiquait clairement qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale._

 _\- Tu as perdu la tête Ron ?_

 _La remarque permit de briser le silence qui s'était installé. Harry aurait ri si le regard de Kingsley Shacklebolt ne l'avait pas transpercé ainsi. Pas un tressaillement ne l'avait trahi quand Ron avait annoncé son nom. Il s'était juste contenté de le regarder, avec ses iris noirs, son visage sérieux. Il finit par détourner les yeux, comme si ce qu'il avait vu le satisfaisait, ou du moins lui suffisait. Un aller-retour entre Ron et le Ministre suffit à Harry. C'est lui qui l'avait chargé de me retrouver. Il prit la parole pour répondre à la question de Seamus._

 _\- Non Finnigan. Il n'a pas perdu la tête. Et bien que j'ai décidé de vous révéler mon identité, j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Personne en dehors de cette pièce ne doit savoir._

 _\- Mais… tu es mort ! Enfin Harry Potter est mort ! D'un Avada Kedavra._

 _Harry lui sourit, moqueur._

 _\- Étonné ? J'avais déjà survécu à un Avada à un an, rien ne m'empêchait de recommencer à douze ans._

 _Seamus ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, Ron l'interrompit :_

 _\- Seam'. Penses-tu réellement qu'il aurait réussi à me tromper ? Tu es bien en face de Harry Potter._

 _\- Je suppose, intervint le Ministre, que ce n'est pourtant pas pour nous dire que vous avez retrouvé Mr Potter que nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas Auror Weasley ?_

 _Ainsi Kingsley Shacklebolt ne remettait pas en cause son identité. Intéressant. Cela montrait à quel point il avait confiance en son Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Ron Weasley était vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'intéressant. Harry échangea un regard rapide avec ce dernier. Un échange silencieux s'effectua entre les deux anciens amis. Le Deux-Fois-Survivant se redressa, attirant l'attention sur lui et prit la parole._

 _\- En effet Monsieur le Ministre. Bien que la mission de Ron ait été de me retrouver, nous ne sommes pas ici ce soir pour parler de cela. Ma présence aurait plutôt un rapport avec l'affaire de l'Auror Finnigan. Je pense savoir ce qui sévit dans votre ville. Ou, devrais-je dire, je pense avoir une idée, de ce qui sévit dans votre ville._

 _Cette fois, même le masque du Ministre disparut. Seamus se pencha en avant et planta son regard sur brun, une lueur féroce dansait dans ses pupilles._

 _\- Tu m'intéresses là Harry Potter._

 _Harry ne continua pas tout de suite. Il triait les informations, comme il l'avait fait avec Ron. Il décida cependant d'en dire légèrement moins._

 _\- Avant toute chose, je dois vous demander de prêter serment. Si mon existence venait à filtrer, ce ne serait pas un drame en soi, mais si ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler sort de cette pièce, nous sommes tous morts. Le secret que je vais vous révéler doit être placé sous Fidelitas, et j'en serai le Gardien. Tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé, aucun de vous ne pourra révéler ce qui sera dit ce soir._

 _Ron lui jeta un regard étonné._

 _\- Pourtant tu ne m'as rien demandé cet après-midi._

 _\- C'était un coup de poker Ron, je l'avoue. Je devais tout te révéler pour que tu me crois, j'avais peur qu'en te demandant de prêter serment avant, tu n'acceptes pas de m'écouter. J'ai.. l'habitude de me fier à mon instinct, et il me disait de te faire confiance. Mais, ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux autres hommes, je ne peux me permettre de prendre plus de risques._

 _Le ministre le regarda un moment. Puis il s'adossa à son siège, et se frotta le menton pour réfléchir._

 _\- Nous pourrions refuser de prêter serment, finit-il par déclarer. Vous ne nous direz rien certes, mais nous savons maintenant que Ron est au courant et nous pourrions lui soutirer vos secrets._

 _Le visage d'Harry se fit dur et un rictus mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se voilèrent et les trois autres hommes pâlirent alors qu'une voix d'outre-tombe remplaça le ton jusque là sérieux, mais banal, du brun._

 _\- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu Monsieur le Ministre. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Et s'il le faut, je serai prêt à tuer Ronald Weasley pour que mes secrets ne soient pas éventés. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon de douze ans apeuré par le monde magique et votre ministère. Et si je n'ai aucunement l'intention de nuire à ce pays, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en vingt ans…_

 _Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant à leur imagination le loisir de la continuer. Son visage redevint calme et il attendit une réponse. Il détestait jouer la carte du méchant, et il détestait encore plus obtenir ce qu'il voulait par la menace, mais il n'avait pas toujours le choix._

 _\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en venir à de telles extrémités Mr Potter._

 _Harry en déduit qu'il acceptait de prêter serment. Il se tourna vers Seamus. Ce dernier grommela et ne cacha pas sa colère._

 _\- Je ferai ton fichu serment Potter, mais qu'on soit bien d'accord, je n'aime pas ta manière d'agir. Si ce n'était pas pour Londres…_

 _Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Ron. Le roux s'était déjà levé et attendait, baguette sur son poignet, prêt à faire serment. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui commença._

 _\- Moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, né le 1er mars 1980 à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, je jure sur ma magie et sur mon honneur de sorcier que rien de ce qui sera dit dans ce bureau en cette soirée du 23 février 2014 ne pourra être révélé. J'accepte de prêter serment sous Fidelitas à Harry James Potter qui sera le Gardien du Secret. Dans la clause exceptionnelle qui me liera à lui, j'ajoute que moi Ronald Bilius Weasley, m'engage aussi à ne rien révéler sans qu'on me défasse de mon serment de ce que j'ai entendu cet après-midi._

 _Harry fut surpris de cette dernière phrase. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron jure aussi de rien révéler concernant leur après-midi. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. Kingsley et Seamus répétèrent le serment. Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry._

 _\- Moi, Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, je jure sur ma magie et sur mon honneur de sorcier que rien de ce qui sera dit dans ce bureau en cette soirée du 23 février 2014 ne pourra être révélé. J'accepte de devenir le Gardien du Secret et consens à permettre à Seamus Fergus Finnigan, à Kingsley Wirdad Shacklebolt, à Ronald Bilius Weasley d'être liés à moi. Je consens à les libérer du secret quand le danger sera écarté._

 _A peine eut-il fini de déclamer son serment que la magie opéra. Alors que de chaque baguette sortait un léger filament bleu nuit, des lignes se dessinèrent sur les poignets de chacun. Harry aurait été incapable de décrire ce qu'elles créaient. Puis, soudainement, le... dessin se figea. Lentement il s'effaça, comme s'il s'ancrait profondément dans leur peau. Les filaments bleus disparurent eux aussi. La magie avait opéré._

 _Le visage d'Harry reflétait un doux sourire. Il avait toujours trouvé magnifique la création d'un tel serment. Il se souvint du premier qu'il avait fait, il était si jeune, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus.. majestueux ! De plus grand ! De plus magique. Il avait presque été déçu. Ce n'était que des années plus tard qu'il avait été capable de comprendre la beauté d'une telle magie._

 _Alors que les sorciers reprenaient leur place, Harry se prépara à dévoiler les informations qu'il détenait. Il attendit quelques secondes que chacun soit prêt à l'écouter._

 _\- Bien. Selon ce que je sais, et ce que j'ai compris de la situation, vous n'avez pas en face de vous un simple meurtrier. Les Aurors ont-il trouvé le point commun entre chaque victime ?_

 _\- Non. Aucun élément ne semble relier les cinq victimes. À part le fait qu'ils soient tous des hommes et qu'ils aient entre vingt-deux et vingt-six ans._

 _Harry laissa échapper un juron._

 _\- Et vous êtes censés être l'Élite du Monde Magique anglais ?! Ne savez-vous pas chercher plus loin que le bout de votre nez._

 _Le visage de Seamus s'empourpra, de colère ou de honte il ne saurait le dire. Harry soupira avant de continuer._

 _\- Non pas que savoir le lien qui les unis vous aurait aidés mais quand même… Luc Santer, vingt-deux ans, étudiant en Médicomagie. Myrian Gredun, vingt-quatre ans, employé chez Honeydukes, Richard Palanquin, vingt-quatre ans, sans emploi, français. Merlin Grindel, vingt-trois ans, employé de bureau. Roman Fitzberg, vingt-six ans, étudiant en Médicomagie. Tous avaient une petite amie. Et jamais le Bureau des Aurors n'est allé chercher de ce côté._

 _\- C'est faux, démentit Seamus aussi calmement que possible. On a enquêté sur les petites amies. Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Ni leur âge, ni leurs activités. Pas de lien de parenté rien du tout._

 _\- Et pourtant, renchérit Harry, c'est bien de ce côté qu'il fallait chercher. Finnigan, as-tu essayé de les mettre dans la même pièce ? Ne réponds pas, je sais que non. Sinon tu aurais deviné._

 _Harry sortit cinq photos d'une de ses poches. Elles étaient pliées, usées et s'effaçaient déjà à certains endroits. Il vint les poser sur la table avant de retourner s'adosser au mur._

 _\- Dites-moi Monsieur le Ministre… Voyez-vous une ressemblance entre toutes ces femmes ?_

 _Le Survivant observa les hommes se pencher sur les photos. Ron, lui, était resté silencieux depuis le début, et il se contentait d'observer la scène. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent ? Il ne fallait pas être Dumbledore pour comprendre, mais parfois, on cherche tellement loin qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'on a juste sous les yeux. Lui-même reposa ses yeux sur les photos. Cinq femmes. Qui ne se ressemblaient aucunement, mais qui pourtant étaient si semblables. Cinq femmes. Cinq rousses aux yeux verts._

 _\- Potter… ne me dis pas que la clé de notre énigme se situe juste dans le fait qu'elles soient toutes rousses ? questionna Seamus, sceptique._

 _\- Rousses aux yeux verts Seam', compléta Ron._

 _Seamus écarta du revers de la main la remarque de son ami._

 _\- Ça change rien. Je comprends pas._

 _\- Pas étonnant, Finnigan. C'est là que j'interviens et que vous avez besoin de moi. Quand bien même vous auriez découvert ça, jamais vous n'auriez pu faire le lien avec le meurtrier._

 _\- Parce que toi tu le peux peut-être ? interrompit Seamus._

 _Cette fois, le Ministre de la Magie intervint._

 _\- Auror Finnigan, je vous prierai de laisser Mr Potter terminer. Expliquez-nous je vous prie._

 _\- Oui Finnigan, je peux faire le lien. Parce que ces meurtres sont intimement liés à mon passé. Et bien que je ne vous livrerai pas l'intégralité de ma vie, je peux vous éclairer sur quelques points. Mes parents, Lily et James Potter sont morts, assassinés par Lord Voldemort. Lily, ma mère, était une jeune femme rousse au yeux verts. Et le jour où ils ont été assassinés mon père avait un peu plus de vingt et un ans._

 _Il s'assura que personne n'allait l'interrompre et continua._

 _\- Même si cela semble être sans rapport, vous comprendrez plus tard. Je vais maintenant vous livrez ce que j'ai appris il y a près de quinze ans. Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Elvis Jedusor, en plus de ne pas être mort le soir du 31 octobre 1981, avait créé ce qu'on appelle des Horcruxes. Des.. bouts de son âme qu'il avait préalablement découpés en plusieurs morceaux. En six morceaux exactement. Et qu'il avait cachés, dirons-nous, dans divers objets. Un journal. Une bague. Une coupe. Depuis quinze ans donc, je suis à la recherche de ces Horcruxes. J'ai détruit ceux que j'ai trouvés, difficilement mais je l'ai fait. J'en ai trouvé cinq. Et il y a de fortes chances que le sixième se trouve à Londres et soit la source des meurtres._

 _Harry fit une pause et prit le temps d'observer les réactions des trois hommes. Sans surpris, Ron, qui avait déjà entendu cette partie de son récit, attendait patiemment. Le Ministre, lui, était resté impassible et seul Seamus lui lança un regard interrogateur._

 _\- Finnigan, tu te souviens de notre deuxième année à Poudlard ? Avec le basilic et la rumeur du descendant de Salazar Serpentard ?_

 _Seamus rit jaune._

 _\- C'est aussi l'année de ta mort je te rappelle. Difficile à oublier._

 _\- Ouais… Et bien toute cette histoire, et Ron s'en souvient très bien aussi, était liée à un Horcruxe._

 _Il pointa le roux du doigt et continua._

 _\- Ginny, sa sœur, s'était retrouvée, par l'intermédiaire de Lucius Malfoy, en possession d'un journal. Journal qui avait appartenu à Tom. Journal qu'il avait transformé en Horcruxe. Et plus Ginny avait utilisé ce journal, plus le Lord Noir s'était emparé de ses forces jusqu'à, ça tu ne l'as jamais vu Ron, qu'il puisse presque se matérialiser. Quand on est descendus dans la Chambre des Secrets ce soir-là, j'ai détruit, sans le savoir, mon premier Horcruxe. C'est à ça que servent les Horcruxes. Ils permettent à Voldemort, s'ils tombent entre certaines mains, d'éventuellement ressusciter._

 _\- Et tu penses que le dernier est ici ? Quel est le rapport avec les meurtres ?_

 _\- Viens-tu de m'écouter Finnigan ? Je te dis que les Horcruxes peuvent posséder des gens. Et je pense que c'est une personne possédée qui agit dans Londres._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça Mr Potter ? intervint Shacklebolt._

 _\- Divers éléments. Je sais que le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard a été vendu il y a quelques semaines dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse du dernier Horcruxe, mais j'ai de fortes raisons de le croire. Ensuite, le vendeur ne se souvient plus qui lui a acheté la relique, comme si un sortilège de confusion lui avait été jeté. Je sais que les Horcruxes font souvent cet effet. Enfin, si j'en crois l'expérience de Ginny, il faut entre une et deux semaines pour que l'Horcruxe commence à influencer son possesseur. Si je prends en compte la date du premier meurtre, ça colle._

 _Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes tentaient de comprendre tout ce qu'Harry leur disait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Seamus intervint en désignant les photos._

 _\- Au risque de passer pour un idiot, je ne comprends toujours pas le lien avec ces filles._

 _A ce moment Harry grimaça. Il savait depuis le début qu'il devrait leur livrer un peu de son passé, il l'avait déjà fait avec Ron. Mais ça ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile._

 _\- Tom Elvis Jedusor et moi avons un passé très conflictuel… Je l'ai tué, bien qu'inconsciemment je vous l'accorde, une première fois alors que j'avais un an. Une deuxième fois à douze ans, et cinq autres fois bien plus tard. Autant vous dire que le bout d'âme qu'il reste ne m'apprécie pas énormément._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il a cherché à t'attirer en s'attaquant à des personnes proches du profil de tes parents ?_

 _Harry se tourna vers Ron, il en avait presque oublié sa présence. Il secoua la tête négativement._

 _\- Non. C'est le dernier morceau d'âme qu'il reste, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit déjà suffisamment fort. Je pense que c'est plus une sorte de.. d'écho à une Prophétie. Comme s'il cherchait encore et toujours à me détruire. Mais comme Lily et James Potter sont morts depuis longtemps, il s'attaque à ceux qui leur ressemblent. Voilà. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire malheureusement. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations concernant le meurtrier en lui-même. A part qu'il faut l'arrêter le plus vite possible. Sinon il sera bientôt trop fort pour qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit._

 _Un long et lourd silence suivit sa tirade. Sa voix s'était faite basse sur ses derniers mots, comme s'il ne voulait pas évoquer cette réalité. Il regarda les trois hommes présents, chacun était désormais parti dans ses pensées._

Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il mit un certain à reprendre pied, il était parti bien plus loin qu'il ne le pensait dans ses souvenirs. Revoyant la scène exactement comme il l'avait vécue. Non, il n'avait rien omis d'indispensable et il avait su garder pour lui ses secrets. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de la septième partie d'âme, celle qui avait un jour pris possession du professeur Quirell, ni n'avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait existé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté immobile mais aucun des autres hommes n'avaient semblé le remarquer.

\- Tempus !

Sa voix était rauque, et il vit Ron et Seamus sursauter à ses côtés.

Le roux était plongé dans des réflexions à propos de Harry. Il l'avait observé pendant son discours, plus qu'il n'avait pu le faire cet après-midi. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire, il avait pu se concentrer sur la manière de parler de l'homme, sur ses micro-expressions, essayer de comprendre à quel point cette histoire l'affectait. Il avait rapidement compris, à la lueur de soulagement qui avait traversé son esprit, qu'Harry n'avait jamais songé à mettre en œuvre sa menace de mort envers lui. De même que de part les silences qu'il faisait systématiquement avant de reprendre son discours, il avait compris que le brun leur cachait des choses. Bien plus de choses qu'il n'avait d'abord imaginé. Il avait aussi compris que, fait qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur deuxième année, Harry se sentait coupable des meurtres. Ron était persuadé que le brun pensait que les cinq jeunes hommes étaient morts par sa faute. De la même façon qu'il avait toujours pensé que ses parents étaient morts par sa faute. Et que Ginny avait failli mourir par sa faute.

« Par ma faute ». Voilà une phrase que l'homme devait se répéter souvent. Il était loin d'avoir compris l'intégralité de la personnalité complexe du nouveau Harry Potter. Mais il en savait désormais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Comme il aurait fait confiance à Harry il y a vingt-deux ans.

De son côté, Seamus avait déjà mis en place des dizaines de plans pour attraper le meurtrier. Il savait désormais à quoi il avait affaire. Et ne pas connaître l'identité de l'individu ne l'effrayait pas du tout. Son enquête pourrait enfin avancer, et il pourrait enfin mettre fin aux tueries londoniennes. Il jeta un regard au Tempus, une heure quinze. Une puissante vague de fatigue l'assoma alors, comme si, maintenant que son esprit avait trouvé un élément de réponse, il pouvait s'accorder les heures de sommeil qu'il s'interdisait de prendre depuis près d'un mois. Il grimaça alors qu'il sentait tout son corps protester contre le fait qu'il était encore debout.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était le seul à ne pas avoir bougé. Il avait analysé, encore et encore, les différents éléments qu'ils avaient entendus. Et il ne doutait pas que les Aurors résoudraient bientôt l'affaire. Cependant, deux questions lui traversaient l'esprit. L'homme avait parlé d'une Prophétie. A quoi faisait-il donc référence ? En quoi une prophétie pouvait-elle avoir un lien avec les Horcruxes ? Mais surtout, il se posait LA question. Celles que tout devaient se poser. Comment avait-il survécu il y a vingt-deux ans d'un deuxième Avada Kedavra. Son regard se fit intense alors qu'il le plongea dans deux iris vert émeraude. Qui es-tu Harry Potter ? Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la réponse ce soir, peut-être ne l'obtiendrait-il jamais. Cependant il pourrait peut-être obtenir la réponse à sa première interrogation.

\- Vous avez évoqué une Prophétie ?

Harry soupira. Il se doutait que la question serait posée.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important et nous pourrons en reparler si vous le souhaitez Monsieur le Ministre, mais voici les grandes lignes : Sybille Trelawney avait fait une prophétie, au sujet du la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je fais partie de cette prophétie : elle dit que seul moi pourra détruire le Lord Noir.

Il se tut et Shacklebolt sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du brun. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il se leva.

\- Messieurs, je crois que nous devrions tous prendre une nuit de sommeil. Même si elle sera courte.

Il se tourna vers le Survivant.

\- J'aimerais que vous accordiez votre collaboration au Bureau des Aurors. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen avec l'Auror Weasley et l'Auror Finnigan de tenir votre identité secrète. Sur ce, Messieurs.

Il hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Les trois autres hommes se regardèrent un moment. Harry finit par bouger. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sifflota quelques notes. Une chouette blanche arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Elle n'est jamais loin de moi, expliqua Harry aux Aurors. Si vous avez besoin de me contacter, elle saura me trouver.

Il vit Ron hocher la tête et il sortit à la suite du Ministre de la Magie. Ne restait que Ron et Seamus. Un silence s'installa lentement, puis sans se concerter, ils attrapèrent leur cape. Ils échangèrent un sourire et sortirent du bureau ensemble pour se diriger vers la zone de transplanage. Ils ne dirent pas un mot sur le chemin. Ils finirent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de se séparer.

§ § §

 _Deux jours plus tard_

§ § §

Harry se ''promenait'' dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Il s'était levé aux aurores pour participer aux recherches du meurtrier. La journée précédente avait été passée à organiser les recherches. Chaque Auror disponible avait été réquisitionné. Les rues du quartier magique de Londres avaient été quadrillées au maximum afin d'effectuer les recherches le plus efficacement possible. Seamus, Ron et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur deux points : les Aurors n'avaient pas besoin de connaître l'existence d'Harry et ils n'avaient pas non plus besoin de connaître la signification réelle des Horcruxes. Le brun avait assisté à la réunion d'informations, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, dans un coin de la salle.

\- Nous avons reçu des informations concernant notre affaire, avait commencé à déclarer Seamus devant une vingtaine de personne. Si nous n'en connaissons pas plus sur la personne, nous savons désormais qu'y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit sous l'emprise d'un objet de Magie Noire. L'individu que nous recherchons porte, probablement à son cou, un médaillon. Il s'agirait de la relique noire. Nous parcourons les rues de Londres à la recherche de cet individu.

Face aux regards dépités de ses hommes, il avait continué.

\- Je sais que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de renseignements, et que nous allons devoir compter sur la chance. Cependant, nous en savons toujours plus qu'hier et nous arriverons à arrêter cet homme.

\- D'où viennent ces renseignements ? Sommes-nous sûrs qu'ils sont fiables ?

Une femme s'était avancée d'un pas pour indiquer que c'était elle qui venait de parler. Seamus et Ron s'étaient tournés vers elle dans un même geste. Le roux, plus en retrait, s'était permis un sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait ; Nymphadora TONKS avait été leur tutrice à tous les deux. C'était elle qui leur avait tout appris, bien qu'à l'époque Kingsley soit le plus expérimenté. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble lors de leur formation. Et même quand Ron avait fini la sienne, un an avant Seamus, il avait continué à se joindre à eux. Tous les trois avaient développé une franche amitié, qu'ils avaient conservée bien des années plus tard alors que Tonks était partie en retraite anticipée.

La plupart des Aurors quittait leur travail, s'ils n'étaient pas morts avant, entre cinquante-cinq et soixante ans. Tonks avait à peine quarante ans quand, un an plus tôt, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle avait toujours aimé son travail, et elle l'avait toujours effectué avec une grande passion et une grand rigueur malgré sa maladresse légendaire. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait de mission, d'une mission particulièrement difficile, pour laquelle elle avait été absente près d'une semaine sans moyen de la contacter, elle avait appris que son fils Teddy avait été hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste en raison d'une maladie infantile qui venait de se déclencher. Le garçon avait failli mourir lors de sa première semaine de soin, et Tonks avait alors pris la décision d'arrêter de travailler, pour passer du temps avec son fils. Il lui arrivait cependant de participer à quelques missions de repérage, sans danger et qui ne l'éloignaient pas de son garçon.

\- Je ne peux pas vous révéler le nom de notre informateur, avait répondu Ron. Mais j'ai une confiance absolue en lui. En lui et en ses propos évidemment.

Cela avait suffit à Nymphadora, bien qu'elle lui avait jeté un regard suspicieux elle s'était retirée et était retournée s'adosser au mur. Dans un dernier regard pour elle, Seamus avait repris.

\- Bien. Cette mission doit bien évidemment s'effectuer le plus discrètement possible. Je vous demanderai donc de vous habiller en conséquence : en tenue de civile.

La réunion avait continué toute la matinée. On avait réparti les Aurors, déterminé les secteurs à hauts risques, ceux dans lesquels il était nécessaire d'envoyer plusieurs Aurors et ainsi de suite. Ce n'est qu'à douze heures, quand tout le monde connaissait sa mission que Ron dévoila à quoi ressemblait la relique.

\- Le médaillon que nous recherchons devrait être facilement visible, pour le peu qu'il ne soit pas caché sous les robes de notre tueur. Il fait environ 4.5 centimètres de longueur pour 3.5 centimètres de largeur. De forme octogonale, il est en or. La lettre "S" est gravée sur l'une des faces. Des pierres vertes le sertissent. (Il balaya la salle du regard.) Faites attention. Il s'agit d'un artefact plus que dangereux, ne cherchez pas à le prendre à main nue, ni à le détruire. J'espère sincèrement que nous le trouverons rapidement. Bon courage à tous.

Et sur ses paroles, les Aurors étaient partis. Ils avaient inspecté toute l'après-midi, sans succès, pour finalement reprendre ce matin. Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouvait à arpenter les rues. Il tentait, autant qu'il le pouvait de se fondre dans la foule naissante. Pour l'occasion, et afin de patrouiller sans prendre le risque d'être reconnu, il avait teint ses cheveux et les avait magiquement raccourcis, il savait que de toute façon, ils allaient repousser dès le lendemain matin. Il arborait donc maintenant une tignasse rousse. Il avait opté pour les lentilles, et sa cicatrice avait été habilement cachée par du maquillage. Alors qu'il passait devant une vitrine, il grimaça (comme toujours) en voyant son reflet. La raison pour laquelle il prenait le risque habituellement de se balader sans se transformer était simple : il détestait ne pas reconnaître son visage. Il haïssait ça. Il souffla de frustration en remettant une mèche en place et décida de se poser sur un banc. De là où il était, il pouvait voir tous les passants. Il ferait croire qu'il attendait quelqu'un, puis dans une heure, il changerait d'endroit. Les minutes s'écoulaient paisiblement et il ne vit pas le moindre signe d'un médaillon. Il avait parfois l'envie de se poser devant un passant pour lui demander de lui montrer son cou, mais ça ferait trop suspect. Il prenait donc son mal en patience. Comme avait dit Seamus, il faudrait compter sur la chance.

Ce fut un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'installer à un nouvel endroit que la chance se présenta. Il bouscula une jeune fille qui laissa tomber les nombreux livres qu'elle tenait. Il se baissa rapidement pour l'aider à les ramasser, présentant ses excuses. Il lui rendait son dernier livre avec un sourire d'excuse quand il le vit. Juste en face de lui, il pendait, presque insolent. Comme pour lui dire « Je suis là. ». Il crut d'ailleurs entendre du Fourchelang. En voyant ce que regardait Harry, la jeune femme se dépêcha de ranger son médaillon sous sa robe. Elle se releva en vitesse, le remercia et fila avant même qu'il ait pu l'interpeller. Il se lança aussitôt à sa suite. Il crut la perdre un instant du regard mais s'aperçut qu'elle était seulement entrée dans une boutique. Il n'osa pas faire de même, de peur qu'elle le reconnaisse et qu'elle prenne une nouvelle fois la fuite. S'assurant qu'elle n'était pas prête à quitter la boutique, il chercha du regard la présence d'un Auror dans la rue. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un visage souriant entouré des cheveux roses. Nymphadora TONKS, s'il se rappelait bien le nom de celle qui était intervenue le matin même. Tant mieux, cette femme semblait avoir la confiance de Ron et de Seamus. Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement, tout en gardant un œil sur la boutique. La jeune fille était encore en train de feuilleter un magazine.

\- C'est une jeune femme qui porte le médaillon, dit-il dès qu'il fut assez proche pour que l'ex-Auror l'entende. Elle vient d'entrer dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott.

La femme aux cheveux violets – n'étaient-ils pas roses il y a une seconde ? – le regarda bizarrement. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir aperçu pendant les réunions. Des cheveux roux comme les siens ne s'oubliaient pas si facilement, et ces yeux verts... Elle ne réfléchit cependant pas plus longtemps, s'il connaissait l'existence du médaillon, c'est qu'il devait faire partie de l'équipe.

\- Es-tu sûr ?

Harry ne se formalisa pas du tutoiement, il y avait bien plus important à gérer.

\- Oui. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux après l'avoir bousculée il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Il pointa du doigt une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et courts.

\- Vous voyez la jeune femme avec la pile de livres dans les bras ?

Tonks acquiesça. Elle la voyait très bien. Elle ressemblait à une amie de Teddy, en un peu plus fine, souriante et pleine de vie. Difficile de s'imaginer qu'elle était à l'origine des cinq meurtres. Harry, qui semblait avoir suivi le fil de ses pensées, déclara :

\- N'oubliez pas qu'elle est probablement possédée.

\- Oui... bien sûr. Et j'ai vu suffisamment de choses dans ma carrière d'Auror pour savoir que les apparences sont le plus souvent trompeuses. Je vais la prendre en filature. Je ne chercherai pas à rentrer en contact avec elle. Je veux juste savoir où elle habite pour qu'on puisse mettre en place une surveillance.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir les autres.

La jeune fille sortit à ce moment de la boutique. Tonks ne dit pas un mot et commença à la suivre. Harry se réfugia dans une ruelle isolée. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa devant lui et fit appel à l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Le visage d'une femme souriante, aux cheveux foncés lui apparut. Une élan d'affection le traversa alors qu'il se rappelait les nombreuses fois où, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Expecto Patronum.

Un magnifique cerf de brume se matérialisa devant lui. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun. Il le caressa légèrement avant de lui transmettre son message, puis il disparut dans la foule.

 **§ § §**

 **Edit :** Merci à Berkano pour avoir relevé la petite erreur temporelle qui s'était glissée dans ce chapitre. Harry a bien découvert l'existence des Horcruxes il y a environ quinze ans, et non pas il y a dix ans !

 **§§§**

 **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plu aussi !**

 **Pensez à la review si c'est le cas, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Pauu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s)** : Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos review qui me font extrêmement plaisir !

J'ai passé un week-end plutôt fatiguant (enfin j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi.. pour des raisons tout à fait honorables... pas du tout liées à une pendaison de crémaillère qui s'est finie tard... ou tôt, ça dépend des points de vues) au moment où j'écris ce blabla.. du coup il reste peut-être quelques fautes dans ce chapitre, surtout vers la fin. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler et je corrigerai ça !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

 **Bêta** : Merci à Audesnape et Epsilon pour leur relecture :) Vous avez empêché de nombreuses incohérences ! Z'êtes des amours !

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **§ § §**

A peine quelques secondes après qu'Harry eut lancé son Patronus, Ron Weasley vit apparaître devant lui l'animal. Alors qu'il se demandait à qui il pouvait appartenir, une voix grave se fit entendre.

 _« Nous avons trouvé le médaillon._

 _Nymphadora Tonks est à sa suite._

 _Je vais tenter de les retrouver. »_

Le Chef des Aurors s'empêcha de crier de victoire. Premièrement car il était entouré de passants, deuxièmement car l'un de ses hommes était à ses côtés, troisièmement parce que ce n'était pas encore fini. Si ce que leur avait raconté Harry était vrai, le plus dur restait à faire : détruire un Horcruxe ne se révélait pas être aussi facile ; cependant le plus long était bien derrière eux.

Il s'adressa alors à Savage.

\- Préviens les autres que la cible a été retrouvée. Le déploiement est terminé, vous pouvez tous rentrer au Bureau. Je me charge de prévenir l'Auror Finnigan.

L'homme acquiesça et disparut. De son côté, Ron transplana sans autre forme de procès dans la zone assignée à Seamus. Il n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps, il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour le reconnaître dans cette marée de sorciers. Il alla à sa rencontre et le fit sursauter en posant sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit rire Ron.

\- Eh bien Seam ' ! Pour un Auror, tu es trop facilement surprenable !

\- La ferme, répondit le blond. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Tu-sais-qui et Nymph ont retrouvé le médaillon, déclara Ron en redevenant sérieux. Je ne sais pas où ils sont actuellement mais on devrait avoir des nouvelles rapidement… enfin j'espère. J'ai renvoyé les autres au Bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- On attend. Et on espère que notre ami commun a raison.

Le silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes. Seamus se tourna soudainement vers son collègue, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Ca existe pas "surprenable"... non ?

§ § §

Nymphadora Tonks était ravie. Les filatures l'avaient toujours exaltée, c'était probablement ce qu'elle avait préféré dans son métier. Bien que ce soit ce qui lui avait fait rater plusieurs fois son examen d'Aurors, elle adorait ça. Elle se fondait facilement dans le décor grâce à ses capacités de Métamorphomage, elle pouvait changer d'apparence suffisamment souvent pour que sa ''proie'' ne sache pas qu'elle était suivie. Sa maladresse légendaire, qui lui avait fait défaut bien des années, avait fini par disparaître quand elle était en filature.

Nymphadora suivait donc la jeune fille de plus ou moins de près. L'ex-Auror avait évidemment remarqué la présence qui les suivait, et si elle s'en était inquiétée au début, elle avait été rassurée de voir qu'il s'agissait du roux de tout à l'heure qui les avait retrouvées. Il préférait visiblement la suivre elle, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la porteuse du médaillon sur lui. En même temps... avec des cheveux pareils…

Ils parcoururent les rues de Londres près d'une heure avant de voir la femme entrer dans un immeuble. Quand ils virent qu'elle ne ressortait pas, près de deux heures plus tard, ils en conclurent qu'elle habitait ici. Ils se mirent d'accord pour que Nymphadora, qui n'était là qu'en renfort, rentre au Bureau pour prévenir son ancien Chef, tandis qu'Harry attendrait en bas de l'immeuble.

§ § §

Ron était terriblement inquiet. Trois heures sans nouvelles. Ni Tonks, ni Harry ne les avaient contactés. Bien que ce dernier leur avait confirmé que le médaillon continuerait de sévir la nuit encore un certain temps, il avait peur que la filature se soit mal passée. Il songeait à partir à leur recherche quand Tonks entra, tout en douceur comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire non sans avoir fait tomber au préalable deux pots de fleurs, dans la pièce où il attendait avec Seamus.

\- On a trouvé où elle habite. Le garçon est resté la-bas.

Seamus et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde.

\- Fais-moi transplaner là-bas Nymph. Tu viendras chercher Seam' juste après.

La femme acquiesça et ils descendirent à grands pas dans la zone de transplanage. Ron regrettait parfois les sorts qui les empêchaient de transplaner directement de leurs bureaux. Arrivés en bas, Tonks prit le bras de Ron sans formalité et les fit transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans une petite rue qui commençait à être à l'ombre tandis que le soleil se couchait. Tonks les avait faits transplaner à quelques centimètres seulement d'Harry et pourtant celui-ci n'avait pas bronché. C'est à peine s'il jeta un regard vers eux pour vérifier qui venait d'arriver. Tout dans son attitude reflétait l'habitude. L'habitude de passer des heures à attendre. L'habitude d'être prêt à passer à l'action. L'habitude de cacher ses émotions. L'habitude d'un chasseur qui attend sa proie.

Il leur avait dit qu'il avait déjà détruit quatre Horcruxes. Avait-il toujours été tout seul ? Avait-il développé ses capacités seul ? Ron repensa au jour où il l'avait trouvé, il y a un siècle lui semblait-il, alors que ce n'était que trois jours auparavant. Il avait pris le brun par surprise en le découvrant sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il l'avait pris par surprise en le débusquant. Et pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ce n'était pas lui qui les avait fait transplaner, mais bien le brun. Quel entraînement avait-il suivi pour avoir de tels réflexes ?

L'arrivée de Seamus à ses côtés l'empêcha de se poser plus de questions. Harry profita de ce moment pour désigner une fenêtre de la main.

\- Vous voyez la vitre avec une lueur bleue ? C'est son appartement, je l'ai vue se tenir à la fenêtre tout à l'heure.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend qu'elle sorte pour attaquer quelqu'un ? Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle recommencera.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non. Elle recommencera. Et si elle ne le fait pas ce soir, ce sera demain. Je ne pense pas que le médaillon attendra plus longtemps.

Les Aurors le regardèrent avec insistance mais Harry ne répondit pas à leur question silencieuse. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que le médaillon l'avait reconnu quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que depuis qu'il était posté en faction dans cette rue, il l'entendait fréquemment l'appeler, que chaque fois qu'il en tuait un, l'appel des autres se faisait plus fort, plus insistant.

\- Il reste un problème cependant… Même si elle sort ce soir, il faut pouvoir l'emmener dans un lieu sans danger. L'influence du médaillon sera extrêmement forte, et si on s'occupe de tout ça dans la rue, j'ai peur des conséquences.

\- N'as-tu pas ensorcelé les sous-sols de Londres pour cette raison ? intervint Ron.

\- Si. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'approcher d'elle comme ça, le médaillon me reconnaîtrait à des kilomètres sans personne autour.

Ron garda le silence, réfléchissant à une solution.

\- Et si, fit une voix féminine, on attendait qu'elle attaque. J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'il me manque plusieurs éléments d'informations, dont la raison de votre présence, jeune homme. Mais si vous dites que le médaillon la possède, on devrait pouvoir l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il s'approche en lui fournissant une victime.

Les deux Aurors avaient sursauté en attendant Tonks prendre la parole. Ils avaient oublié sa présence, supposant qu'elle était retournée au quartier des Aurors, ou chez elle. Cependant, encore une fois, Harry n'avait pas fait transparaître la moindre trace de surprise. Il s'était contenté d'écouter attentivement la suggestion.

\- La proposition est tentante, finit-il par dire. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de mettre un innocent en danger de mort.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Seamus. L'un de nous peut le faire. On sait qu'elle ne s'attaque qu'à des hommes, on peut provoquer le destin. Il suffit que je me promène devant elle cette nuit ou la nuit prochaine au bras d'une rousse. Elle devrait m'attaquer dès que je me serai séparé de ma « conquête ».

Le regard d'Harry se voila un instant, et Ron crut y déceler une once de douleur, à moins que ce ne soit de la tristesse. Le brun cligna des yeux et son regard redevint comme avant, froid et calculateur.

\- C'est un gros risque Seamus. Un très gros risque.

Ce dernier nota l'utilisation de son prénom, à la place de l'habituel « Finnigan ». Même s'il ne la montrait pas, l'inquiétude du brun devait être réelle. Seamus afficha un sourire de façade.

\- Je suis devenu Auror pour sauver des vies, pas pour me faire tuer. Mais en signant mon contrat, je savais ce que je risquais. Je le ferai.

Harry retint les paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il avait envie de hurler, de lui dire combien il était fou, de lui révéler l'horreur d'être face à ce genre de personnes. Rien ne peut les raisonner, rien ne peut les empêcher de lever leur baguette. Rien ne peut… Il inspira profondément. Il avait fait l'erreur une fois. Il ne la referait pas une deuxième fois. Ce soir, personne ne mourrait, il ferait tout pour empêcher la jeune femme, ou plutôt le médaillon, d'arriver à ses fins. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et les trois autres purent voir sur son visage le combat qui devait faire rage dans sa tête. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait pris sa décision.

\- Bien. Il faut maintenant trouver une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts. Elle ne devrait courir aucun risque. Une idée ?

A ses côtés, il vit la magie de Tonks opérer. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait fait gris foncé pour mieux se fondre dans le noir, prirent une couleur rousse flamboyante. Quand à ses iris, ils perdirent leur couleur bleue pour devenir d'un vert identique à ceux d'Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas jeune, déclara-t-elle. Mais tu penses que ça fera l'affaire ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer. Il lança un _Tempus._ Vingt heures cinquante-six. Ils avaient du temps devant eux… beaucoup de temps. Suffisamment pour expliquer à l'ex-Auror la vérité sur ce médaillon. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'engager dans cette affaire sans qu'elle en connaisse réellement les détails.

\- Je crois que vous méritez d'obtenir quelques informations. J'ai certaines choses à vous dire, et si vous souhaitez vous désister après les avoir entendues, je comprendrais.

La rousse lui sourit.

\- J'étais Auror jeune homme. Je ne vois pas ce qui me ferait retirer mes mots.

Puis, sans que quiconque lui ait demandé, elle pointa sa baguette sur son avant-bras.

\- Moi, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, commença-t-elle à déclarer, non sans tiquer à la prononciation de son nom complet, née le 2 mai 1973 -

\- Attendez ! Que faites-vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiote. Tu allais me demander de prêter serment non ?

Le brun la regarda, bouche bée. Cette femme avait dû être une Auror formidable pour avoir deviné ça. Mais aussi une Auror un peu tête en l'air aussi.

\- Vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom…

La femme grimaça et se frotta l'arrière du crâne en riant.

\- Je me suis peut-être laissée un peu emporter.

Le brun joignit son rire à celui de la femme quelques secondes, puis son visage redevint sérieux.

\- Au moins, je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Bien… avant toutes choses, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

Et il se jeta un sort. Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur normale, il ôta ses lentilles pour reprendre ses lunettes et enleva le maquillage sur son front. Il lui tendit ensuite la main.

\- Bonsoir. Je ne me suis pas encore présenté je crois, Harry Potter.

§ § §

Il était trois heures vingt-sept du matin et seul un bon observateur aurait pu remarquer les quatre ombres dans l'angle de la rue. Elles étaient toutes immobiles, silencieuses, tellement qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des statues. Quand Nymphadora avait fini d'écouter l'histoire d'Harry, bien des heures plus tôt, elle avait compris pourquoi il lui avait proposé de revenir sur ses mots. Elle comprenait les risques. Et bien qu'une partie d'elle voulait seulement retourner auprès de son fils, elle n'en avait rien fait.

Alors maintenant ils attendaient, prêts à l'action. Bien que Ron ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi lui était encore là. _En cas de problème_ , lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Aucun d'eux en dehors d'Harry ne savait réellement à quoi ils avaient affaire, et quelque chose lui disait qu'en ''cas de problème'', seul Harry serait capable de réagir correctement. Vers trois heures trente, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et ils virent une silhouette frêle en sortir.

\- C'est elle, murmura Tonks pour les deux hommes qui n'avaient encore jamais vu la jeune femme.

Seamus et Nymphadora se redressèrent et firent comme s'ils venaient d'une rue perpendiculaire. Ils riaient forts et une boule de lumière les accompagnait, afin officiellement d'éclairer la route, officieusement de mettre en avant la chevelure rousse de Tonks. Ils passèrent volontairement devant la jeune fille et Harry crut un instant que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Puis il la vit sortir sa baguette et elle se mit à les suivre. Le brun n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Seamus se retrouve seul avec l'Horcruxe. Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il comptait la garder le plus longtemps possible. Plus il pourrait être discret, moins il mettrait sa vie et la vie des deux autres en danger.

Ron le regarda disparaître. Il concentra alors son attention sur la femme. Si leur plan fonctionnait, Harry pourrait l'approcher rapidement, avant même qu'ils ne disparaissent dans une rue où il ne pourrait plus les voir. Seamus et Tonks marchaient volontairement à un pas de sénateur et ils faisaient le plus de bruit possible afin de rendre l'approche d'Harry silencieuse. Si celui-ci leur avait dit ne pas en avoir besoin, ils avaient décidé que ce serait tout de même plus prudent. Ca lui permettrait éventuellement une petite erreur, et surtout, ils espéraient que le bruit détourne encore plus l'attention de l'Horcruxe.

De – trop longues – secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis Ron vit le bras de Harry réapparaître, sa baguette à la main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun à ce moment, mais Ron n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Un rayon bleu sortit vivement de la baguette pour venir frapper la femme, Ron reconnut un _Stupefix_. Cependant au lieu de l'immobiliser, le sort rebondit sur son bras et se perdit dans la nuit. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il vit Harry lâcher sa cape et se jeter sur elle. Une fraction de seconde après ils transplanèrent. Il se rendit immédiatement là où ils étaient, chercha la cape et la ramassa. Puis, alors que Seamus et Tonks revenaient vers lui en courant, son visage se peint d'horreur. Un bras était resté sur place. Il volait dans les airs, comme s'il attendait d'être rattaché à son corps. Il vit Tonks pâlir du coin de l'œil.

\- Désartibulé.

§ § §

Quand Harry atterrit dans les catacombes, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une douleur atroce traversa son corps alors qu'il prenait conscience du vide qui avait remplacé son bras gauche. Il lâcha l'épaule qu'il tenait, s'écroula au sol et retint avec grand peine des hurlements de douleurs. Le sang commença à couler le long de son torse alors que le temps idéal pour récupérer la partie de son corps manquante se réduisait à grande vitesse. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté, tentant désespérément de retransplaner mais la douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à fixer une image claire dans sa tête. Une petite voix lui murmura que transplaner dans son état n'était vraiment, vraiment pas une bonne idée. _Oui... mais si je ne le fais, je suis mort dans moins de cinq minutes._

Alors qu'un nouveau spasme de douleur le traversait, il laissa échapper un unique cri de douleur. Il devait s'en sortir. Il devait transplaner. Il devait retrouver son bras. Il puisa au fond de lui. Rappelant à son cerveau que ce n'était pas fini, qu'il restait l'Horcruxe à tuer, qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour finir comme ça, sans avoir mené sa mission à bout. Il chercha en lui ce qui pourrait lui donner suffisamment de force. Il s'arrêta sur l'image plus que nette d'une petit tête blonde, avec un grand sourire et de magnifiques yeux verts. Ses cheveux courts, coupés à la garçonne, étaient décorés d'un léger bandeau vert, lui aussi. Une onde d'amour le traversa, faisant refluer la douleur. Il murmura un nom, avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui la femme et l'Horcruxe.

\- Elyne.

Il s'était passé à peine cinq secondes.

§ § §

Le bruit familier d'un transplanage sortit Tonks et Ron de leur contemplation du bras. Ils regardèrent, étonnés, Seamus, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu disparaître. Ce dernier leva une fiole dans leur direction.

\- Essence de Dictame. Si Harry, par miracle, arrive à revenir, on en aura besoin.

Les deux autres saluèrent son initiative. Ils ne leur avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour identifier le propriétaire du bras. Même dans la pénombre de la nuit, on pouvait facilement remarquer que le bras était trop musclé pour appartenir à la jeune sorcière.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un nouveau bruit de transplanage, suivi du bruit lourd d'un corps qui s'écroule au sol. A quelques pas d'eux, Harry venait de réussir le miracle dont avait parlé Seamus. Avec les réflexes et les automatismes liés à son passé, Tonks jeta sorts sur sorts pour relier le bras au reste du corps. De longues minutes plus tard, elle appliqua l'essence de Dictame sur la cicatrice.

\- Merci.

La voix, bien que faible, se fit parfaitement entendre dans le silence de la nuit.

\- De rien. L'Horcruxe ?

Harry se leva difficilement et grimaça. Il fit quelques mouvements avec son bras pour vérifier son bon fonctionnement.

\- Toujours la-bas. Je dois y retourner avant qu'il ne décide de trouver la sortie par lui-même.

\- Tu es trop fatigué Harry, l'interrompit Ron. Si tu transplanes, tu risques de te désartibuler à nouveau.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, il testa encore quelques mouvements avec son épaule, puis son regard se refit dur. Et les trois Aurors, ou ex-Auror, le virent disparaître une nouvelle fois.

\- Au moins… il n'a pas laissé un bout derrière lui cette fois-ci.

§ § §

Harry réapparut à quelques centimètres de la femme. Cette dernière semblait comme dans un état second. Elle était restée immobile, exactement à la même place que là où il l'avait fait transplaner. Ses yeux, fixes, ne regardaient rien en particulier. Il recula de quelques pas pour l'observer. Il devait d'abord estimer à quel point cette femme était possédée, s'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle ne ressorte pas morte, ou folle, quand il lui arracherait le médaillon. Il la détailla du regard. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette du bout des doigts mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir la lever pour l'attaquer, en fait, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Étonnant quand on savait que le médaillon, lui, l'avait reconnu. Il fit quelques pas autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une quelconque marque qui montrerait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible pour elle. Tout à son observation, il ne remarqua pourtant pas le tressautement de la main droite de la sorcière, celle qui tenait la baguette. Et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas finir comme les cinq premières victimes.

Il fit un saut sur le côté alors qu'un rayon vert passait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il dégaina immédiatement sa propre baguette et lança un _Protego_ pour le prochain sort. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas blesser la femme, mais il lui fallait mettre la main sur l'Horcruxe s'il voulait mettre fin à tout ça. Il se contenta de faire jouer son agilité pour éviter les sortilèges suivants. Les gestes de l'autre étaient lents et maladroits, et ils le resteraient tant que l'Horcruxe n'aurait pas pris entièrement possession de son corps. Harry tourna encore quelques minutes autour de la jeune femme afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne lui jouait pas un tour.

Après avoir échappé à un énième _Avada Kedavra_ , enfin il supposait que c'était ça car elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour passer sous son bras, fit un unique pas pour se rapprocher d'elle puis sa main remonta jusqu'au col de la robe. Il leva la tête pour vérifier qu'il attrapait bien la chaîne et tira un coup sec. Les maillons s'écartèrent avant de se briser complètement et Harry recula vivement, l'Horcruxe dans la main.

L'effet fut immédiatement visible sur la jeune fille. Son bras retomba le long de son corps et elle vacilla un instant, puis une lueur apparut dans ses yeux. Alors qu'elle prenait conscience de là où elle était, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant Harry devant elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi vous avez mon pendentif dans la main ?

Elle continua sa litanie de questions (« _Où on est là ? Quelle heure il est ?… »)_ mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Son plan initial avait été de détruire immédiatement le médaillon, mais il n'avait pas prévu de transplaner avec la jeune fille. Il ricana intérieurement de sa propre bêtise et de son optimisme. Quand allait-il apprendre que rien ne se passait comme prévu quand il y avait le mot Horcruxe dans l'équation ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devrait laisser le médaillon ici, transplaner pour déposer "le flot de questions" aux Aurors et revenir ici pour s'occuper de la relique. Il détestait l'idée de la laisser ici, sans surveillance mais il devait se faire confiance. Il avait passé près d'une semaine à protéger cette zone de multiples sorts. Personne ne pouvait transplaner ici à part lui, aucun Moldu ne pourrait s'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre. Il avait veillé à ce que chaque millimètre de mur soit ensorcelé.

Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils allaient être obligés de s'éloigner de la zone dans un premier temps. A pied. Sans quoi il risquait d'être désartibulé à nouveau, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Il regarda la jeune femme qui continuait de parler. Il soupira, il n'allait pas pouvoir être gentil, pas le temps. Sans un mot pour elle, il se tourna et alla poser le médaillon près du mur. Il revint ensuite à ses côtés.

\- La ferme !

Le flot de paroles se tarit immédiatement.

\- Je vais vous emmener à des personnes qui vous expliqueront tout ce que vous devez savoir. Mais vous devez me suivre.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas vous suivre et je…

Elle fut coupée par un rayon qui la frappa et se rendit compte, avec horreur, qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge quand elle voulut parler. Harry l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna sans ménagement. Il savait que la raison pour laquelle il agissait ainsi, plus que l'inquiétude ou le temps qui pressait, venait du fait qu'il avait tenu le médaillon à main nue trop longtemps. Une voix avait déjà commencé à s'insinuer en lui. _Laisse-la là… Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche d'elle… Ce n'est qu'une sorcière de bas étage._ Il marcha à pas rapide, et la jeune femme, incapable de résister, suivit tant bien que mal. Il l'empêcha de tomber plusieurs fois. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta. Il lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

\- Je vais nous faire transplaner. Tenez-vous bien à moi.

Elle était bien trop hébétée pour essayer de répondre. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparu. Ils réapparurent sur la place devant son immeuble. Trois personnes se levèrent en les apercevant. Personne n'eut le temps de dire un mot que l'homme qui l'avait… capturée ? sauvée ? Déclara :

\- J'ai laissé le médaillon la-bas. J'y retourne.

Il jeta un regard contrit en direction de la masse tremblante qu'il tenait.

\- Je suis désolé... je n'ai pas pu être très... diplomate avec elle.

Et il disparut une nouvelle fois, laissant Tonks, Seamus et Ron, toujours vivants d'inquiétude², s'occuper de la sorcière.

§ § §

Quand Harry se matérialisa, pour la troisième fois ce soir, dans les catacombes, il sentit un mal de tête poindre. Ces déplacements successifs l'épuisaient, et le désartibulement n'avait pas aidé. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le médaillon et s'accroupit juste devant le mur. Il était déjà éreinté et il n'avait pas fait le plus éprouvant. Il sortit de sa poche l'arme qui lui permettrait de détruire le médaillon. Un croc de la taille d'une main, sur lequel une substance noire avait été appliquée. Il calma les battements de son cœur. C'était le dernier Horcruxe. Le dernier fragment d'âme. Après ça, tout serait fini. Et il aurait enfin une vie comme les autres. Un sifflement sortit de ses lèvres.

 _\- Ouvre-toi._

C'était la seule chose qu'il savait dire maintenant, il avait perdu sa capacité à parler et à comprendre le Fourchelang bien des années plus tôt. Aussitôt le médaillon tressauta et il s'ouvrit. Harry tenta de le transpercer avec le croc, mais le médaillon eut un nouveau tressautement et il frappa sur le sol, à quelques millimètres de l'Horcruxe. _Trop tard._ Une fumée noire s'échappa de l'objet et vint l'envelopper.

 _Il était dans une chambre d'enfant. Des jouets traînaient un peu partout sur le sol, le lit était défait et les rideaux laissaient passer un léger rayon de lumière. En dehors de ces détails, tout était flou. Il tourna sur lui-même, il devinait que des cadres étaient accrochés aux murs, mais il ne pouvait pas voir qui était sur les photos. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui._

 _Dans l'encadré de la porte, une petite fille. Elle devait à peine lui arriver à la cuisse. Plusieurs marques de brûlures s'étendaient sur son visage, et de nombreuses taches de suie avaient noirci ses joues, son front et ses vêtements. La moitié droite de son crâne avait été brûlée, plus un cheveux n'y prenait place. Une larme s'échappa des yeux verts qui le regardait._

 _\- C'est ta faute… Tout est ta faute._

 _Harry frissonna. Il tendit une main vers elle mais elle lui sembla soudainement trop éloignée._

 _\- Si seulement tu étais rentré plus tôt… Tout est ta faute.. Maman. Moi. La maison. C'est ta faute._

 _Il voulut hurler. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, il voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé, que s'il pouvait, il recommencerait tout. Mais son cœur lui faisait trop mal, et il était incapable de bouger._

 _\- Ta faute Papa…_

Puis il était de retour dans l'alcôve humide des sous-sols. Les dernières traces de la fumée s'évaporèrent. Près du sol, la dent de Basilic avait transpercé le médaillon. La main d'Harry la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était fini…

Tout était fini.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et son corps vint rencontrer la pierre froide. Un dernier sourire fleurit sur ses lèves avant qu'il ne cesse tout mouvement.

§ § §

 _1992_

 _Le soir du meurtre_

§ § §

Un mouvement.

Elle est sûre de ce qu'elle a vu. Ce qu'il s'est passé, elle ne peut l'avoir imaginé. Alors, depuis dix minutes, elle est dans son bureau à se demander ce qu'elle doit faire, et qui elle doit prévenir. Elle inspire profondément et ouvre brusquement ses yeux, fermés jusque là. Un masque de résolution se peint sur son visage. D'un mouvement vif elle attrape sa baguette posée sur la table et se lève.

D'un pas rapide, elle sort de la pièce, tourne une première fois à gauche, descend les escaliers, prend quelques autres virages et se retrouve devant une porte en bois noir massif. Elle frappe trois coups secs et le battant s'ouvre. Un visage aux traits froids apparaît dans l'encadrement.

\- Severus… je dois vous parler. C'est urgent.

Elle est persuadée d'avoir vu ses sourcils se froncer quelques instants mais le masque de neutralité de l'homme se remet rapidement en place. Après quelques secondes qu'il passe, elle suppose, à l'étudier, il la laisse entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle hésite un moment puis finit par le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que la famille du garçon ne veut pas s'occuper de lui. Et que la morgue ne viendra pas chercher son corps avant demain. Mais avec Albus au ministère et-

\- Venez-en au fait, l'interrompt la voix glaciale de l'autre.

Le silence est maître pendant plusieurs secondes, puis :

\- Je l'ai vu bouger, chuchote-t-elle. Le garçon a bougé Severus… il n'est pas mort !

Cette fois, le masque du professeur tombe. Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement et une lueur étrange traverse ses yeux.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête.

\- Il le savait, lui répond-il. Le vieux fou le savait.

\- Le vieux fou ?

Elle ne comprend pas.

\- Dumbledore. Il le savait. Avant qu'il ne soit emmené par les Aurors il m'a dit de faire attention à Potter…

Les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions se perdent dans ses pensées. Puis soudainement il la fixe, d'un regard intense.

\- Ne dites rien, à personne. Jamais.

Elle hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'Albus, un soir de fatigue, lui avait avoué avoir une confiance absolue en Severus Milani. Elle le voit attraper une cape derrière lui et ils sortent tous les deux des appartements du serpentard.

\- Aux yeux de tous, l'enfant sera mort Pompom.

Elle acquiesce, même si encore une fois elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle prête même serment. Puis elle le voit disparaître dans les couloirs sombres du château. Le lendemain, on vient chercher le corps du garçon. Seule elle, sait que ce n'est pas réellement Harry Potter qu'ils emportent. Comment Severus a réussi cet exploit ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Mais elle lui fait confiance pour prendre soin du garçon.

De l'autre côté de la mer, un homme entre dans une chambre où est allongé un jeune homme bien connu. Lyna Amali, médicomage, le salue. Il lui répond d'un signe de tête, perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant les dernières paroles que lui avait dites Albus.

" _Surveillez le faon Severus. Protégez le faon, protégez-le de tout ça. Si ce n'est_ _pas_ _pour lui, faites-le pour la biche._ _Dites-lui tout quand l'heure viendra._ _"_

 **§ § §**

² - L'expression normale est bien évidemment "être mort d'inquiétude" mais dans le contexte je trouvais bizarre d'écrire qu'ils étaient morts… du coup; suite à un petit délire j'ai mis "vivants d'inquiétude"... oui je sais, ça n'a aucun sens, mais les auteures écrivent souvent de choses sans aucun sens ! ;)

 **§ § §**

 **Ce quatrième chapitre marque donc la fin de cette affaire mais aussi la fin de la première partie de cette fic !**

 **La semaine prochaine, on entame donc la deuxième (et dernière) partie qui fera cinq chapitres.  
**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et tout autre commentaire.  
**

 **A bientôt,  
Pauu Aya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s)** :

La deuxième partie de cette histoire commence et on va enfin en savoir un peu plus sur le passé d'Harry ! Enfin on… vous :P Parce que moi, je sais déjà !

Merci pour vos reviews sur le(s) précédent(s) chapitre(s) ! Ca me fait sourire de voir que vous vous posez plein de questions, et aussi terriblement stresser car j'ai peur de vous décevoir

 **Bêta** : Merci à Audesnape et Epsilon pour leur relecture :) Grâce à vous, cette histoire est un temps soit peu cohérente :P

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _La Gazette des Sorciers_

« LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ANNONCE LA FIN DES MEURTRES QUI SÉVISSAIENT DANS LE MONDE MAGIQUE. »

« HARRY POTTER VIVANT. REVIVEZ LA SÉANCE DU MAGENMAGOT. »

« LE WANDSPINNER, CET OBJET QUI FAIT FUREUR CHEZ LES JEUNES SORCIERS. »

§ § §

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés dans le salon de la brune. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le dernier des Horcruxes avait été détruit.

Après ce qui avait définitivement scellé le destin de Voldemort, le brun avait perdu conscience plusieurs heures, rendant fous d'inquiétudes les Aurors qui attendaient son retour. Ron était prêt à faire intervenir une escouade pour fouiller l'intégralité des sous-sols de Londres quand Harry était finalement réapparu sur la place, vers six heures trente du matin. Les cernes qui étaient dessinées sous ses yeux indiquaient son état de fatigue extrême et son bras gauche pendait mollement. Ron et Tonks avaient à peine eut le temps de courir vers lui qu'il s'était évanoui à nouveau.

Le roux avait alors longtemps hésité entre le ramener au quartier des Aurors ou le transporter jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste. Il n'avait pu ignorer le fait qu'Harry était censé être mort, et que peut-être, il souhaitait le rester, mais le brun avait semblé avoir impérativement besoin de soins. Ron avait fini par se décider alors que les rues du Londres magique se remplissait peu à peu de gens qui partaient au travail. Il avait informé Tonks qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital.

Ensuite tout s'était enchaîné : Ron avait confié les soins du brun à un médicomage de confiance avant de retourner au Bureau des Aurors pour assister Seamus dans la fermeture de son affaire, l'après-midi, alors qu'étrangement la presse ne semblait pas encore au courant de l'existence d'Harry, le roux s'était rendu chez Hermione et l'avait amené voir leur ancien ami. Finalement, à peine une heure plus tard, d'innombrables journaux publiaient à propos du retour d'Harry Potter. A la source de ces articles, la très célèbre Rita Skeeter qui avait pris une photo du Survivant dans son lit d'hôpital, sans que personne ne sache comment elle s'était approché de lui. Une semaine plus tard, le Magenmagot déclarait Harry Potter vivant.

Cette après-midi, c'était la troisième fois qu'ils se voyaient ensemble depuis que l'acte de décès du Trop-de-fois-Survivant avait été officiellement détruit. Et en ce jour, le visage du brun était particulièrement sérieux. Il regardait ses deux nouveaux amis tour à tour. La brune se leva légèrement pour leur servir une tasse de thé à chacun. Elle tendit la sienne à Harry. Il la remercia et la prit, fixant le liquide chaud du regard. Le silence fut roi encore quelques instants puis la voix d'Harry s'éleva dans le salon, légèrement hésitante.

\- Tu venais de quitter le Bureau du Directeur Ron. Avec le professeur Lockhart. Le directeur m'a tenu un discours dont je me rappelle presque rien. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'il m'a expliqué pourquoi je pouvais parler Fourchelang.

Les deux autres levèrent des regards surpris sur lui. Ils avaient oublié cette légère particularité.

\- Dumbledore m'a expliqué que si je pouvais comprendre les serpents, c'était uniquement parce que Voldemort m'avait transféré certaines capacités en essayant de me tuer. Le Fourchelang en faisait parti.

\- Tu dis ''faisait'', intervint Ron. Tu n'en es plus capable ?

\- Non. C'est lié à ma « mort ». Bref. Donc Dumbledore me tient je ne sais plus quel discours et Lucius Malfoy entre dans son bureau, accompagné par son Elfe de Maison. Pendant que Malfoy discutait avec le directeur, Dobby m'a fait comprendre que le journal qui avait possédé ta sœur appartenait à son maître. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius Malfoy a quitté le bureau et j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais récupérer le journal. Je suis sorti à mon tour et j'ai essayé de jouer à l'intelligent… J'étais jeune et stupide dirons-nous. Ou plutôt jeune et plein d'espoirs. Je voulais libérer l'Elfe. Tu m'avais dit durant l'année que le seul moyen de rendre sa liberté à un Elfe, c'était que son Maître lui donne un vêtement. Alors j'ai.. enlevé une de mes chaussettes et j'ai glissé le journal de Jedusor dedans. J'avais espoir qu'en rendant le livre à Malfoy celui-ci le donne à son Elfe et ainsi Dobby aurait été libre. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé…

§ § §

 _\- Monsieur Malfoy, fit Harry, la voix haletante. J'ai quelque chose pour vous._

 _Il donna au sorcier la chaussette crasseuse dans laquelle était glissée le livre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que…_

 _Lucius Malfoy arracha le journal de la chaussette en lançant un regard furieux au garçon._

 _\- Un de ces jours, Harry Potter, tu connaîtras le même sort lamentable que tes parents, dit-il à voix basse, ces imbéciles se mêlaient de tout ce qui ne les regardait pas, eux aussi ! Viens Dobby.*_

 _Il tourna les talons pour s'en aller, et s'apprêta à jeter à terre la chaussette qu'il tenait encore en main. Ses doigts ne lâchèrent pourtant pas le vêtement. Il se figea sur place, dos au garçon, tandis que son regard passait du journal, à la chaussette, à l'Elfe de maison. Il se retourna vivement, la rage déformait son visage. Il jeta la chaussette aux pieds du Gryffondor._

 _\- Tu as essayé de me faire perdre mon serviteur !_

 _Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le sorcier se ruait sur lui, baguette levée._

 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA._

 _Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Le rayon vert se dirigea vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Et alors que le sort le frappait en plein torse, la pensée qu'il avait déjà vécu une scène identique lui traversa l'esprit._

§ § §

\- … et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à mourir une seconde fois à douze ans.

Ron lui fit une grimace compatissante tandis qu'Hermione se mettait doucement à pleurer. Le roux lui tapota l'épaule gêné.

\- Je sais que c'est stupide, que tu es vivant. Mais… je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Ça a dû être terrifiant, si terrifiant.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil pour aller se poser à côté de la brune. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça n'a pas été si terrible. C'est allé tellement vite que j'ai rien senti.

Hermione hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes.

\- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, une semaine était passée.

§ § §

 _Son corps lui semblait affreusement lourd. Étonnant. Il s'était plutôt attendu à une sensation de légèreté, mais il avait l'impression qu'une tribu d'Hippogriffe lui était passée dessus. Il plia ses doigts, surpris d'avoir un corps. Il avait imaginé la mort différemment. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer comment il se l'était imaginée mais, pas comme ça. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il comprit qu'il était allongé sur une surface moelleuse. Il tenta de se lever mais une douleur atroce lui vrilla le crâne et il abandonna l'idée. Il attendit un moment avant de retenter de bouger, puis il leva – ou du moins tenta de lever – son bras droit. Le moindre mouvement lui demandait un effort considérable. Une bouffée de déception l'envahit. Si c'était ça être mort, ça ne donnait pas envie de recommencer._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas mort Monsieur Potter._

 _Comment ça il n'était pas mort… Bien sûr que si il était mort. Il ne savait pas trop ce que faisait cet Avada Kedavra que lui avait lancé Lucius Malfoy mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il devrait être mort, même s'il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi il pensait devoir être mort. La personne qui venait de parler devait forcément se tromper._

 _\- Même si cet Avada aurait effectivement dû vous tuer, je ne me trompe pas Monsieur Potter._

 _Mais comment faisait-il pour lire dans ses pensées ? Et qui était cette personne d'abord ? Qui était-elle pour déclarer, comme ça sans préavis – tiens, il ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait ce mot –, qu'il n'était pas mort ?_

 _\- Je crains Monsieur Potter de vous décevoir en vous disant que je ne lis pas dans vos pensées. Vous parlez juste à voix haute depuis tout à l'heure._

 _Harry fut étonné. Il parlait ? Lui ? Mais… il était mort. On ne peut pas parler quand on est mort. Non… la personne devait se tromper ou devait répondre à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui posait les mêmes questions que lui. Et qui portait le même nom que lui. Oui c'était forcément ça._

 _\- Je sens que ça va être long.._

 _Qu'est-ce qui allait être long ? Sa mort ? Peut-être que c'était ça oui. Et c'était pour ça que l'homme disait qu'il n'était pas mort. Il ne l'était pas encore. Il était sûrement dans une espèce de… il-ne-savait-quoi, attendant que son esprit soit arraché à son corps. Il se sentit extrêmement fier d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Il s'il l'avait pu, il aurait souri._

 _\- Oh, mais vous souriez Monsieur POTTER… et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que vous ayez de quoi être fier._

 _Ha non ! Il n'allait pas recommencer l'autre. Il arrivait à gâcher le moment de sa mort ! C'était insupportable. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix pour ses derniers instants ?_

 _\- Si seulement ça pouvait réellement être vos derniers moments._

 _Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il sentit un filet de magie sur lui. Si… finalement il avait une dernière question : il y a de la magie dans l'au-delà ? Puis il s'enfonça dans l'inconscience._

 _Il se réveilla une seconde fois. Son corps lui semblait toujours aussi lourd, mais cette fois, il était persuadé d'avoir réussi à bouger le petit doigt._

 _\- Oh miracle !_

 _Quand il sortit des limbes la troisième fois, une migraine terrible lui martelait le crâne et il était incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Tout n'était que douleur. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta conscient, mais il était persuadé d'avoir senti une main fraîche se poser sur son front à un moment, et que peu de temps après, une fiole avait été portée à ses lèvres. Il avait avalé son contenu et avait soupiré de soulagement en sentant le mal refluer, puis il avait replongé ensuite dans le noir._

 _Il entendait des pas dans la pièce. Une, ou peut-être deux, personne s'activait dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas où il était, et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, ou même du jour, qu'il était. Il bougea légèrement dans son lit et l'une des présences s'approcha de lui._

 _\- Vous êtes réveillé Mr Potter ? fit une voix douce, indéniablement féminine._

 _Il tenta de répondre mais seul un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Il leva sa main gauche et fit un léger mouvement._

 _\- Bien je prends ça pour un oui._

 _Des mains lui soulevèrent lentement la tête pour glisser un autre oreiller en dessous. Il gémit de douleur alors qu'une onde de choc traversait son crâne. Il voulait retourner dans les méandres de l'inconscience, là où il ne ressentait ni émotions ni douleurs._

 _\- Désolée Mr Potter. Mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous serez mieux installé de cette façon._

 _Et effectivement, Hary se sentit rapidement mieux, la tête légèrement surélevée, alors que les dernières vagues de douleurs disparaissaient. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il était bien là et ne voulait plus bouger. Pour une fois, il ne replongea pas dans le sommeil, restant un moment ainsi, immobile. La femme de tout à l'heure semblait s'être éloignée et il était maintenant seul dans la pièce. Ou, s'il y avait quelqu'un, il était particulièrement silencieux._

 _Alors qu'Harry songeait à ne jamais, jamais bouger, une désagréable, et bien connue, sensation monta en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et essaya de bouger, mais comme auparavant, la douleur revint au grand galop alors qu'il tentait de se lever. Le garçon laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Il dut crier un peu plus fort qu'il ne le pensait car quelqu'un arriva à grand pas. Il se laissa alors retomber sur son oreiller._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore Potter ?_

 _Il connaissait cette voix. Il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas la même que celle de tout à l'heure, le timbre était celui d'un homme. Un homme qu'il était persuadé de connaître. Il tenta de faire fonctionner sa mémoire, mais un affreux mal de tête l'en empêcha._

 _\- Je vous ai posé une question Potter._

 _\- T...l...s._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Toi… lettes…_

 _\- Vous avez une couche Potter, servez-vous-en._

 _Harry rougit furieusement. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ?_

 _\- Vous n'êtes de toute façon pas capable de vous lever, vous devrez faire avec._

 _Et il entendit les pas de l'homme qui s'éloignèrent, le laissant baignant dans son embarras. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait pas bouger seul. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir bouger avec l'aide de quelqu'un en fait. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à… faire pipi dans une couche. Il ferma les yeux de frustration… de toute façon, il n'allait pas avoir le choix, sa vessie allait exploser. Il résista autant qu'il le put, mais son corps eut raison de lui et il se laissa alors aller, le feu aux joues de honte, priant pour que l'homme ait quitté la pièce. Un ricanement venant d'un peu plus loin lui fit perdre tout espoir._

 _\- Vous voyez Potter. Ce n'était pas si difficile._

 _Harry crut qu'il allait mourir de honte. Si Lucius Malfoy n'avait visiblement pas réussi son œuvre, il allait de toute façon décéder dans les minutes à suivre. Et pour ajouter à son embarras, il entendit l'homme déclarer d'une voix moqueuse :_

 _\- Madame Milani, il faudra changer la couche de Monsieur Potter._

 _Oui. Il allait bel et bien mourir de honte._

§ § §

Harry interrompit son discours alors qu'en face de lui Ron et Hermione se retenaient difficilement de rire. Il leur jeta un regard qu'il voulut froid, mais lui-même repensait à cette époque avec le sourire.

\- J'avais douze ans ! Vous pouvez bien imaginer ce que ça représentait pour moi ?

Mais qu'importe sa tentative de plaidoirie, les deux ex-Gryffondors finirent par exploser de rire. Hermione se plia en deux sur le canapé tandis que Ron frappait de ses mains les – pauvres – accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- Par Merlin, déclara Ron. Tu avais une couche. Une couche !

Et il repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire. Lui et Hermione rirent si forts qu'ils réveillèrent Théophile qui faisait sa sieste, dans sa chambre. Il arriva dans le salon, les cheveux en pagaille dans son pyjama légèrement trop grand. Il traînait son escargot en peluche derrière lui. Les yeux embués de fatigue, il vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère sans dire un mot. Hermione se calma – bien que difficilement – et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Désolée mon chéri ! On t'a réveillé ?

Théophile hocha doucement la tête et amena une antenne de son escargot à la bouche. Il se cala contre sa mère et ferma ses yeux. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration se fit lente et profonde. Hermione le prit délicatement dans ses bras et se leva.

\- Je reviens immédiatement, je vais le recoucher.

Quand elle se rassit, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Ron s'était calmé à son tour et Harry put reprendre.

§ § §

 _Une semaine s'écoula sans qu'Harry ne puisse se lever ou même bouger. Il se fit à l'idée d'uriner dans une couche et, passé les deux premiers jours, il oublia sa première gène quand l'infirmière le changeait. Le professionnalisme de cette dernière l'avait fortement aidé à passer outre. Elle n'avait fait aucune remarque sarcastique ni ne s'était moquée de lui. Autre point qui avait aidé : l'homme n'était pas repassé depuis le premier jour, il n'avait donc pas eu à subir ses paroles. Ceci dit, maintenant qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, il aurait au moins pu mettre un visage sur la voix qu'il avait entendue. Mais c'était la femme qui était la plus présente. Elle s'occupait de l'intégralité de ses soins qui consistaient à le laver, le changer, le nourrir et lui faire des exercices pour qu'il ne perde pas toute sa masse musculaire._

 _Les premiers jours, une migraine avait résonné constamment dans son cerveau et il avait été incapable d'aligner trois mots à la suite. Son infirmière avait alors tenu la conversation seule. Lui racontant le temps qu'il faisait, lui détaillant les exercices qu'elle lui faisait faire. Parfois elle discutait des derniers potins qui avaient lieu en ville. Harry ne comprenait pas tout, mais il aimait entendre sa voix douce et chantante._

 _Puis un matin, il avait réussi à lui demander son nom – et à le retenir. Peu à peu, tandis que sa douleur au crâne refluait, il avait été capable de faire des phrases de plus en plus longues, et de tenir une conversation. Il avait ainsi appris qu'il avait été inconscient près de cinq jours, et que Lyna – c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait – s'occupait de lui depuis le premier jour. Elle n'avait cependant jamais voulu révéler l'identité de l'homme qu'il avait entendu. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, pour des raisons, que là aussi, elle ne pouvait lui révéler. Il lui avait aussi demandé des explications sur le fait qu'il était vivant mais elle n'avait rien pu lui dire non plus. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir d'elle, Harry avait abandonné le sujet et ils discutaient la plupart du temps de ses amis, de la vie de famille de Lyna, de choses aussi banales que la vie quotidienne._

 _Il avait ainsi appris que la jeune femme avait une soeur prénommée Mireilla et qui vivait au Brésil. Selon les dires de l'infirmière, toutes les deux se ressemblaient énormément, à la différence près que, là où Lyna était brune, Mireilla avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Les deux soeurs, très proches depuis leur enfance, avaient dû se séparer quand Lyna avait décidé de partir faire ses études de Médicomagie à Londres. Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait fini ses études, elle ne voyait pas très souvent sa soeur._

 _Finalement, une après-midi, Harry fut capable de tenir redressé sur son lit sans avoir la tête qui tournait. Lyna l'installa alors en position assise, et il put détailler la pièce dans laquelle il était. Les murs étaient bleu pastel. Deux grandes fenêtres habillaient le mur à sa droite, et les trois autres étaient vierges de tout tableau ou décoration. Une unique porte en bois se dressait sur le mur en face de lui. Peu de mobilier remplissait la pièce : le lit simple sur lequel il était, une table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une lampe et un réveil, un petit bureau et une chaise dans un angle à sa gauche._

 _Alors que l'après-midi s'était écoulée, et qu'Harry ne s'était pas rendormi, l'ennui avait commencé à se faire sentir. Et avec l'ennui, le flot de questions qu'il se posait l'avait assailli. Où était-il ? Où étaient ses amis, Hermione et Ron ? Qui était l'homme ? Combien de temps Harry allait-il rester là ? Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé malgré qu'il ait passé sa journée dans son lit._

 _Un matin, Harry réussit à se redresser tout seul et quand Lyna entra dans la pièce, elle lui fit un grand sourire._

 _\- He bien ! Tu reprends des forces. Veux-tu essayer de faire quelques pas ?_

 _Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira, et Lyna aperçut un instant l'enfant de douze ans qu'il était. Elle l'avait trouvé trop solennel cette semaine, trop sérieux._

 _\- Bon, je prends ça pour un oui. Je vais chercher ton petit déjeuner et on essaiera de te faire marcher après._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était assis sur le bord de son lit, les pieds posés au sol, Lyna devant lui, prête à l'aider. L'infirmière tendit ses bras pour qu'Harry puisse s'appuyer dessus. Il posa ses mains juste au dessus des coudes de celle-ci et se mit debout sur ses jambes. Ce simple effort lui fit tourner la tête et il sentit une nouvelle douleur poindre à l'arrière de son crâne. Il tenta un pas en avant, mais Lyna l'en empêcha._

 _\- Ne cherche pas à aller trop vite, dit-elle. Le vertige que tu ressens est une conséquence de ta commotion cérébrale._

 _Harry grimaça. Lyna lui avait dit que la raison de son coma d'une semaine et de ses difficultés à parler les premiers jours puis à se lever n'était pas en raison du sort qu'il s'était pris. En réalité, en tombant, il s'était fracassé le crâne sur le sol. Et si la magie avait pu accélérer son temps de guérison, elle n'avait pas empêché certains symptômes d'apparaître. Il attendit donc que sa vision ne tangue plus avant d'avancer. Il fit un premier pas, toujours en appui sur son infirmière, puis un deuxième. Au troisième, il se rendit compte que sa tête suivait le mouvement et il prit de l'assurance. Il lâcha donc les bras de Lyna et fit les quelques pas restants jusqu'au mur d'en face. La femme applaudit._

 _\- Super ! Tu te débrouilles bien. Tu devrais pouvoir te rendre aux toilettes seuls à partir de maintenant. A condition que tu longes les murs. Compris ?_

 _\- Je longerai les murs. Promis._

 _Il n'allait pas faire le difficile alors qu'elle venait de lui dire ça. A partir de cette matinée, la santé du garçon s'améliora rapidement et trois jours plus tard, il était capable de se lever seul et de rester debout plus de dix minutes. En fait, s'il ne se décidait pas soudainement à courir partout ou à sauter à cloche-pied, on aurait pu dire qu'il était complètement rétabli._

 _Un soir, alors qu'Harry était en train de lire, assis sur le sol près des fenêtres, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il ne bougea pas, pensant que ce n'était que Lyna qui venait déposer quelque chose. Mais la voix qui résonna quelques secondes après n'était pas celle de l'infirmière._

 _\- Je vois que vous semblez aller mieux Monsieur Potter._

 _Harry sursauta. Il redressa vivement la tête vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer, ce qui lui valut d'y voir flou pendant quelques secondes. Il put cependant voir que le nouvel arrivant portait une grande robe de sorcier noire, et si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à faire le focus sur le visage de l'homme, il avait le sentiment, encore une fois, de le connaître. Sa tête arrêta de tourner et il put enfin voir à qui il avait affaire. Il blêmit._

 _\- Professeur Snape !_

§ § §

\- Le professeur Snape ? Notre professeur Snape ? Celui qui est maintenant directeur de Poudlard ?

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était devenu Directeur.

Hermione et Ron l'observèrent curieusement. Ce fut Hermione qui lui expliqua la situation.

\- Hé bien… Albus Dumbledore a été destitué de ses fonctions à la fin de l'année scolaire. Le Comité des Parents d'Élèves, après tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année n'était déjà plus très enclin à pardonner Dumbledore, alors quand ils ont appris ta mort… En septembre, on pensait tous que ce serait le Professeur McGonagall qui serait notre nouvelle directrice. On a été surpris d'apprendre que c'était le Professeur Snape.

\- Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais su… Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté dans cette chambre mais dès le mois de juillet j'ai été envoyé… assez loin. Et j'en ai jamais entendu parler plus tard.

§ § §

 _Une fois Harry remit de son choc d'apercevoir le Professeur de Potions, celui-ci lui expliqua succinctement trois points essentiels._

 _\- Premièrement, tout le monde magique vous croit mort Mr POTTER, et nous avons bien l'intention que vous le restiez. Deuxièmement, comme vous ne pourrez finir votre scolarité à Poudlard, vous serez envoyé à Castelbruxo au Brésil. Et troisièmement, tout ce que vous devrez comprendre vous sera expliqué en temps et en heures. Dans quelques années._

 _La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il était certes un Gryffondor, il avait certes combattu Quirrell en première année et le Basilic il y avait à peine un mois, il n'en était pas moins un garçon de douze ans à qui on venait d'annoncer qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir ses amis et son école. Il eut l'impression qu'un Souafle le frappait en plein torse. L'air lui manqua et des taches blanches apparurent devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il entendit Lyna crier._

 _\- Harry ? Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Harry ? Professeur Snape, qu'avez-vous encore fait ?_

§ § §

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry ? Je sais que le Professeur Snape n'est pas un modèle de pédagogie mais il y a des limites.

Le brun se mit à rire.

\- Je te jure Hermione. J'aurais tellement aimé voir la tête de Snape quand Lyna l'a engueulé. Vous imaginez ? Quelqu'un crier sur la grande, la terrible chauve-souris des cachots ?

§ § §

 _Quand Harry se réveilla, à peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, enfin selon ce que Lyna lui affirma. Severus Snape était toujours présent dans la pièce, et quand l'infirmière se tourna vers lui, Harry crut déceler une infime lueur de détresse dans le regard onyx. Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui._

 _\- Il est hors de question que vous me le remettiez dans cette état ! C'est compris ?! C'est un garçon de douze ans ! Qui vient de survivre à une tentative d'assassinat et qui s'en remet à peine ! Si vous recommencez votre numéro de « je-suis-supérieur-et-j'en-ai-rien-à-faire-de-ce-que-les-autres-pensent », je vous étripe !_

 _Et sur ce elle sortit de la pièce. Harry tourna la tête pour se cacher du professeur. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le professeur Snape se faire remettre en place. Il jeta un œil à l'air pincé et légèrement blafard du directeur des Serpentards. Peut-être était-ce ça qui le fit craquer, ou peut-être la pression des derniers jours, ou le stress de ne toujours pas savoir où il était. Peut-être était-ce les paroles du professeur ou bien un mélange de tout ça. Mais il oublia qu'il était devant la Terreur des cachots et son rire résonna dans toute la pièce._

 _Snape lui jetait maintenant un regard qui l'aurait habituellement pétrifié sur place, mais peu lui importait, Harry riait pour évacuer toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre et, chose étonnante, le professeur ne fit aucune remarque. Même quand il prit la parole une fois que le garçon fut complètement calmé._

 _\- Je suppose que vous avez des questions. J'y… répondrai dans la mesure du possible._

 _L'étonnement se lut sur le visage d'Harry. Il y avait, un quart d'heure à peine, le professeur ne semblait pas ouvert à la discussion et il lui proposait maintenant de lui poser des questions ? Que lui avait dit Lyna pendant son court évanouissement pour obtenir un tel miracle ?_

 _\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

 _\- Dans la maison de Mademoiselle Milani. En France._

 _\- Pourquoi en France ?_

 _\- Parce que, Monsieur Potter, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un vous reconnaisse._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre en deux semaines… je vois pas comment on aurait pu me reconnaître._

 _Snape garda le silence, et Harry se douta qu'il s'empêchait de lui sortir un nouveau sarcasme._

 _\- On ne peut pas dire, Monsieur Potter, que vous soyez un modèle de sagesse, et je préférais limiter les risques au cas où vous auriez décidé de vous enfuir de cette chambre. Merlin sait que vous en auriez été capable._

 _Harry grimaça. Il savait que le professeur disait vrai. Pour la simple raison qu'il avait plusieurs fois pensé à partir d'ici. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêché c'était Lyna, qui était apparue comme par magie les quelques fois où il s'apprêtait à le faire._

 _\- Et pourquoi je ne dois pas retourner à Poudlard ?_

 _\- Parce que vous êtes mort._

 _\- Oui j'avais compris, merci. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi je dois le rester ? Mort je veux dire._

 _\- Je vous ai dit que vous saurez tout en temps et en heure et, ajouta Snape avant que le garçon ne l'interrompt, vous êtes trop jeune pour entendre la raison._

 _L'homme se pencha légèrement en avant et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Mr Potter, comme me l'a gentiment rappelé Mademoiselle Milani, vous n'avez que douze ans, vous aurez largement le temps de comprendre. En attendant, je veux que, comme n'importe quel morveux de votre âge, vous finissiez votre cursus scolaire, et c'est pour ça que vous irez à Castelbruxo._

 _\- Mais, protesta Harry, tous mes amis sont à Poudlard ! Et je ne connaîtrai personne au Brésil. Je parle même pas le brésilien. Comment voulez-vous que je suive les cours si je ne comprends rien ? Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi je dois faire ce que vous me dites._

 _Le professeur avait écouté patiemment – trop patiemment se dit Harry – son discours. Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez avant de répondre._

 _\- Il existe des sorts Mr Potter. Des sorts qui vous permettront d'apprendre le "brésilien" comme vous dites, bien que ce soit en réalité du portugais, rapidement. Mlle Milani vous aidera, elle parle couramment le portugais et elle a fait toute sa scolarité là-bas, elle pourra vous apprendre ce qu'il faut. Elle partira avec vous et vous vivrez chez elle quand vous ne serez pas à l'internat de l'école. Bien, voilà maintenant deux problèmes de réglés. Concernant vos… amis, ils vous croient mort donc ça ne changera rien, troisième problème de réglé. Et enfin, il existe dans ce monde des enjeux bien plus grands que votre petite personne Mr Potter. Mais malheureusement pour moi, vous avez trouvé le moyen de fourrer votre nez dans ces problèmes, vous devez donc rester mort, et c'est tout. Vous pourrez chouiner autant que vous le voudrez, vous partirez de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique._

 _Sur ce, il se leva de la chaise où il s'était assis et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, sourd aux protestations du garçon. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit était injuste. Le fils de Lily Potter n'avait rien fait pour être lié à tout ça, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, ce n'était pas la faute du garçon. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'appréciait pas l'enfant, pour des raisons complètement absurdes certes, mais ça ne changeait rien._

§ § §

\- Je crois que suite à ça j'ai pleuré pendant plusieurs jours, rit Harry. Je n'avais aucune idée des enjeux de l'époque, et je ne pensais qu'à la vie à laquelle on venait de m'arracher. Lyna a passé des heures à me consoler. Elle m'a raconté énormément d'histoires sur son enfance à Castelbruxo, sur la vie la-bas. Et puis, dès que j'ai pu marcher un temps convenable, nous sommes partis. On a emménagé dans sa maison familiale. J'y ai fait la rencontre de sa sœur aînée, qui avait vécu seule jusque là. J'ai changé de nom, passé les mois de juillet et août à apprendre le portugais. Et si à la rentrée, en septembre, je n'étais pas encore parfaitement bilingue, ça a suffit. Grâce à tout ce que m'avait raconté Lyna, j'ai réussi à m'intégrer, et passés les premiers mois particulièrement difficiles à vivre, j'ai fini ma scolarité là-bas, sans trop de problèmes.

\- Cette Lyna, commença Hermione, tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier…

Un doux sourire flotta sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Il a fallu du temps, mais j'ai fini par la considérer comme une mère. Je n'avais que douze ans, plus de famille, même si je n'avais jamais porté les Dursley dans mon coeur, et j'avais terriblement besoin d'un adulte près de moi. Au cours de l'année qui a suivie, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Je rentrais certains week-end et je les passais avec elle et sa sœur, elle venait me chercher à chaques vacances, elle m'envoyait du courrier deux à trois fois par semaine…

\- Quand… quand t'es-tu dit que… enfin que tu la voyais comme ta mère ?

\- A la fin de l'année scolaire. Je suis rentré avec un bulletin de notes assez catastrophique. Elle s'est énervée comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait…

§ § §

 _\- PEUX-TU ME DIRE, HARRY MILANI, CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?_

 _Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sous le regard rieur de Mireilla, la maîtresse de maison. Celle-ci était assise dans un coin de la pièce et avait observé la scène depuis le début. Sa sœur, Lyna, avait attendu que le garçon rentre pour le week-end, tendue comme un ressort, une lettre ouverte à la main. Quand le ''p'tit bonhomme'' – comme elle aimait bien l'appeler – était arrivé par cheminée, le sourire de celui-ci s'était vite fané. Il s'était avisé du visage furieux de Lyna, de la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main, et bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement ce qu'elle contenait, il avait blêmi. Lyna avait alors explosé._

 _\- Moins de la moyenne en Métamorphose et en Botanique ? A peine plus en Potions ? Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Harry. Il va falloir changer ça immédiatement. Il est hors de question que…_

 _\- Que quoi ? l'interrompit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de toute façon ? Le dire à Snape ?_

 _\- Professeur Snape, Ha-_

 _\- NON ! Ce n'est plus mon prof. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de toute façon que tu lui dises ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que vous avez à me dire ? Vous m'avez arraché à ma vie, vous m'avez obligé à tout recommencer de zéro. Et je l'ai fait ! Vous m'avez demandé d'apprendre le portugais, je l'ai fait ! Vous m'avez demandé d'entrer à Castelbruxo, je l'ai fait ! Et bien je vous dis merde ! Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire un effort ! T'ES PAS MA MÈRE LYNA !_

 _Son regard s'agrandit alors qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le visage blessé de l'infirmière en face de lui lui brisa le cœur. Il fit un pas vers elle et sa voix se fendit._

 _\- Je suis désolé Lyna. Je ne voulais pas…_

 _\- Non… Tu as raison Harry, je ne suis pas ta mère._

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration._

 _\- Mais je veux quand même que tu fasses des efforts et que-_

 _\- Non, l'interrompit une seconde fois Harry, bien que beaucoup plus doucement cette fois. Je… C'est pas vrai Lyna ! Je veux dire… ça fait neuf mois que tu t'occupes de moi. Je ne suis pas bête tu sais, je sais que je peux en donner l'air, mais je le suis pas. Je me doute que tu avais une vie en France, avant. Même si tu m'en parles jamais. Et que tu as tout quitté pour venir ici avec moi. Je sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça Lyn'…_

 _Il continua, la voix chevrotante et les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. Et des fois je me dis que je le mérite pas. Je suis qu'un gamin égoïste mais… je fais des efforts vraiment ! Mais ce trimestre… c'est juste… que j'ai pas réussi à travailler aussi bien que d'habitude. Ca va faire un an que.._

 _Il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Lyna se calma immédiatement. Elle n'avait jamais songé que toutes ces choses lui passaient par l'esprit._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu pouvais venir me voir, tu le sais non ?_

 _Harry regarda le sol._

 _\- Je voulais pas t'embêter plus… tu fais déjà tellement pour moi. Et puis je me suis dit que ça passerait…_

 _Toute colère oubliée, Lyna vint prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne._

 _\- Tu peux tout me dire, p'tit bonhomme._

 _Les bras du garçon la serrèrent à son tour, et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il était rare que le garçon réponde à ses étreintes. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux. Puis, le visage enfoui dans les robes de la sorcière, Harry déclara faiblement._

 _\- Tu sais Lyn', c'est pas vrai ce que j'ai dit. T'es comme une maman pour moi._

 _Elle tenta tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. Aucun des deux ne vit le grand sourire qui ornait le visage de Mireilla depuis le début de leur dispute. Elle sortit doucement de la pièce, sans attirer l'attention des deux autres. Quand elle fut dehors, elle laissa échapper un seul mot avant de s'activer à la préparation du repas : Enfin._

§ § §

Le carillon de l'horloge sonna dix-huit heures, interrompant Harry dans son récit. Ron, s'avisant de l'heure qu'il était, se leva de son siège.

\- Désolé, j'ai dit à Blaise que je rentrais manger ce soir.

Il lança un regard gêné au brun, puis sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux roux, comme s'il hésitait à lui poser une question.

\- J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé après ça.. mais je dois vraiment rentrer.

Harry balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comprends. Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure non plus. Si vous voulez, on peut se retrouver après-demain ?

Les deux ex-Gryffondors n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour accepter et ils fixèrent donc un nouveau rendez-vous, deux jours plus tard, dans ce même salon, à partir de quinze heure, Ron ne pouvant quitter le travail avant. Hermione regarda son meilleur ami attraper sa cape, une lueur soucieuse dansant dans ses yeux.

\- Ca va mieux entre vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Le roux grimaça alors qu'il mettait sa cape pour sortir, Hermione était au courant que sa vie de couple n'était pas au beau fixe.

\- Pas vraiment… Mais maintenant que tout s'est calmé, on devrait pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble.

La jeune femme se leva. Elle le serra un peu plus que nécessaire dans ses bras et lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

\- S'il y a le moindre problème, tu sais que je suis là.

Il hocha la tête, salua Harry et partit. La brune se tourna alors vers son autre invité. Un silence gênant s'installa.

\- Je devrais peut-être-

\- Est-ce que tu-

Ils se regardèrent un instant, amusés. Puis Harry fit un mouvement de main vers Hermione pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup mais… qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger à la maison ce soir ? Fred aimerait te rencontrer. Et je suis sûre que Théo serait ravi de te rencontrer aussi.

§ § §

 _* (J.K Rowling, 1998, Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets, Londres, Gallimard Jeunesse, Folio Junior, p.207-208)_

§ § §

Petite correction apportée au chapitre quant à la langue parlée au Brésil, qui est bien évidemment le portugais. Erreur d'inattention de ma part, merci boitedeconserve pour ta remarque !

§ § §

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **A lundi prochain,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9 - Terminée. (Plus divers OS à venir)

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s) :**

Et nous revoilà pour le chapitre 6 de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'informations sont données et j'ai fait au mieux pour "élaguer" et "aéreré un peu :)

Encore une fois, merci pour vos retours !

Vous pouvez remercier Epsilon, sans qui je crois, vous n'auriez pas eu de chapitre... Je suis tellement malade que j'ai oublié que je devais publier !

 **Bêta** : Merci à Audesnape et Epsilon pour leur relecture :)

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Deux jours plus tard_

 _Toujours au Briquet_

Harry, silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses mains s'entrelacèrent alors que son regard se fit particulièrement songeur. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné et attendirent qu'il parle. Un court instant passa, puis le brun redressa la tête dans leur direction. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, hésita encore un peu, puis finit par parler.

\- Je… Il y a quelque chose dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé. Et… il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter. J'y songe depuis que j'ai vu Théophile, Hermione.

Le visage de la brune se fit légèrement intéressé. En quoi son fils avait pu inciter leur nouvel ami à leur dévoiler l'un de ses nombreux secrets ? Ce fut elle qui répondit à la question qu'Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de formuler.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous serions ravis de rencontrer cette personne, n'est-ce-pas Ron ? Qui est-ce ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire engageant tandis que Ron corroborait les dires de son amie. Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'assura que Ron pensait bien comme Hermione, puis il se leva de son siège. Sous les regards curieux des deux anciens Gryffondors, il se dirigea vers la cheminée du Briquet. Arrivé juste devant l'âtre, il se tourna et demanda :

\- Est-ce que je peux lier ta cheminée à un nouvel endroit Hermione ? C'est un lieu sécurisé et tout à fait légal et-

\- Bien sur que tu peux, l'interrompit Hermione, confiante.

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier puis refit face à la cheminée. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui. Il murmura un sort et d'immenses flammes vertes s'élevèrent. Il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et se plaça dans l'âtre. Avec un dernier regard pour les deux autres, il prononça clairement le nom suivant avant de disparaître :

\- Le Cottage.

Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Eh bien… cette histoire est pour le moins surprenante.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes, discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout de la preuve de confiance que venait de leur offrir Harry en reliant ce qu'ils supposaient être sa maison au Briquet. Ils furent interrompus par les flammes qui se réveillèrent. Rapidement leur ami réapparut dans le salon. Seul.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous présente quelqu'un ?

\- Bien sur que non Harry ! Nous sommes ravis de faire un peu plus connaissance avec ton entourage.

Hermione et Ron le virent prendre une grande inspiration. Il jeta un nouveau sort sur la cheminée et les flammes devinrent cendres. Il s'accroupit devant l'âtre.

\- Elyne ? Tu peux venir.

Il se recula et ils purent voir ses mains trembler. Le voir si fébrile attisa la curiosité des deux autres. Il était rare de le voir ainsi. Même pendant les quelques jours qu'avaient duré la chasse à l'Horcruxe, Ron l'avait toujours vu inébranlable. Quand il leur avait raconté son passé, enfin une partie de son passé, quelques jours auparavant, il n'avait jamais montré une telle faiblesse. De quoi avait-il bien peur ?

\- Je… Si vous pouviez éviter de la dévisager, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications, une lueur verte brilla une troisième – et dernière – fois dans le salon. Puis une silhouette apparut. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et Ron ne dut qu'à l'habitude de son métier de ne pas frémir d'horreur.

En face d'eux, une petite fille à peine plus petite que Théophile venait d'apparaître. Ses cheveux, qu'elle portait extrêmement courts, étaient habillés d'un magnifique serre-tête. Celui-ci était intégralement vert, et un papillon en tissu, de cinq centimètres, prêt à s'envoler, y était attaché. Sa couleur n'était pas sans rappeler celle de ses yeux. Ses iris d'une profondeur indescriptible ressemblaient nuances pour nuances à ceux d'Harry. A ceux de Lily Potter. Ils ne doutèrent pas un instant du lien qui unissait l'enfant au brun. La robe qu'elle avait revêtue était en soi tout simple, digne d'un vêtement d'une enfant de son âge. Le col en U était orné de légères paillettes – vertes elles aussi – de même que le grand ruban à nœud qui ceinturait sa taille. En dehors de ces touches de couleurs, le reste du tissu était blanc nacré, sans fioritures ni dentelles. Le jupon s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses genoux. Elle portait deux légères ballerines, vertes.

Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Ron et Hermione, ce ne furent ni ses cheveux, ni sa robe. Non. Une cicatrice mangeait une grande partie du côté droit de son visage. De son œil jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sa peau était boursouflée à plusieurs endroits et de longues stries blanches y lézardaient. Elles étaient particulièrement visibles du fait qu'à cet endroit seulement, la peau était légèrement rougie. On devinait aisément que ces stries ne s'arrêtaient pas à la naissance des cheveux, et qu'une certaine partie du cuir chevelu avait dû être atteinte aussi. D'ailleurs, si on faisait bien attention, on remarquait que proche de la cicatrice, les cheveux étaient moins nombreux.

\- Elyne, je te présente Hermione et Ron. Deux anciens amis à moi. Hermione, Ron. Voici ma fille, Elyne.

La voix les sortit de leur contemplation et Hermione adressa un grand sourire à la petite fille. Elle avait honte de son comportement. Suffisamment de gens devaient déjà fixer sa cicatrice sans qu'elle le fasse elle aussi. Elle força son esprit à mettre de côté la marque qui déformait le visage de l'enfant.

\- Bonjour Elyne.

Sa voix douce ne sembla pas rassurer la petite. Elle se réfugia dans les jambes d'Harry, cachant son visage dans la cape de l'homme. Celui-ci s'accroupit pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et passa une main dans ses cheveux. De l'autre il vint lui caresser la joue.

\- Hé bien mon cœur. Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour ?

Il vit sa fille se mordiller la lèvre tandis qu'elle secouait négativement la tête. Harry fronça les sourcils et sa voix se fit un plus dure.

\- Elyne. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos de ça ? Je ne te forcerai pas à leur faire un bisou, je veux juste que tu leur dises bonjour.

Les quatre pupilles vertes s'observèrent un moment, puis l'enfant fit deux pas sur le côté. Hermione la vit triturer le nœud de son ruban. Ses yeux regardaient ses pieds et sa voix fut extrêmement basse et timide quand elle parla.

\- Bonjour…

La femme ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Elle oublia instantanément la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de l'enfant. Il n'y avait que ses magnifiques yeux verts, ce petit corps fragile rempli de timidité. Elle lança un regard à Harry, lui demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait s'approcher. Il cligna des yeux d'assentiment. Elle se leva doucement du canapé et vint à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Elyne fit un pas en arrière mais la main de son père l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il l'encouragea d'un sourire. Hermione s'arrêta à un mètre de la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour, répéta-t-elle. Comme ton papa l'a dit, je m'appelle Hermione. Et le monsieur qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et qui n'a rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, c'est mon meilleur ami Ron. Et on est très content de te rencontrer.

Elyne regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour observer Ron. Ce dernier se força à sourire à l'enfant.

\- Dis-moi Elyne, tu as quel âge ?

Hermione la vit lever une main vers son visage. Elle écarta les doigts, paume en avant.

\- Cinq ans, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Alors tu es un tout petit peu plus jeune que mon fils. Il s'appelle Théophile et il a six ans.

Cette fois Elyne leva des yeux intéressés vers la sorcière.

\- Tu veux le rencontrer ? Il est chez mes parents mais je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de t'accueillir.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle connaissait Harry depuis à peine quelques jours, et Elyne depuis quelques minutes seulement. Elle ne savait rien de leur passé à tous les deux, ni du lien qui les unissait. Comment avait-elle pu se permettre de proposer une telle chose sans en parler auparavant au père de la petite fille ? Cependant, Harry ne parut pas offensé, seul un léger pli soucieux barrait son front.

\- Alors Ely' ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je peux y aller ?

\- Oui, si tu veux. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, tu pourras rentrer chez Grand'Ma d'accord ?

Elyne fit un grand sourire. Hermione fut soufflée par la beauté de la petite fille, elle renvoyait une image merveilleuse. Celle d'une enfant, inconditionnellement heureuse, à qui on venait de faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Hermione et Harry laissèrent donc Ron dans le salon, lui promettant de revenir dans une petite demi-heure et ils partirent avec la petite fille chez les parents d'Hermione.

Jean et Maria virent donc arriver dans leur salon les deux adultes et l'enfant. Ils ne marquèrent aucun étonnement devant la cicatrice d'Elyne, ils ne virent en elle qu'une petite fille timide mais pressée de rencontrer un nouvel ami. Trente minutes plus tard, plusieurs précautions données par Harry et les présentations faites avec Théophile, Hermione tira derrière elle un papa plus qu'inquiet pour rentrer au Briquet.

Quand ils apparurent dans le salon, Ron se leva d'un bond.

\- Alors ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

Harry parut touché de l'inquiétude de Ron.

\- Oui c'est gentil de demander. Je m'inquiète visiblement trop.

Ils se rassirent dans le salon sauf Hermione qui partit préparer des rafraîchissements. Quand elle revint avec les boissons, Harry s'expliqua.

\- Elyne n'a pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup d'enfants, depuis... (Il désigna d'une main son propre visage). Et je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir en présence de Théo.

\- Je suis désolée, dit soudainement Hermione.

Les deux sorciers levèrent un regard étonné vers elle. Ils la virent serrer fortement son verre de jus de pèche et se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'aurais dû en parler avec toi avant de proposer ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Tu es son père et j'ai dépassé mon droit.

Harry la laissa terminer mais balaya ses excuses d'une main.

\- Tu as bien fait, la rassura-t-il. J'espérais que tu accepterais qu'ils passent une après-midi ensemble un de ces jours, ça c'est juste fait un peu plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

Il lui adressa un sourire pour finir de la rassurer et but une gorgée du thé glacé qu'elle lui avait apporté. Ron, qui était resté silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, se racla la gorge, lança un regard hésitant au brun et finit par poser la question que lui et Hermione avait sur le bout des lèvres.

\- Son visage… comment est-ce arrivé ?

Aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à la réaction du brun. Un éclat de culpabilité traversa ses iris avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et son visage refléta une tristesse infinie. Ses mains se croisèrent et ses doigts se crispèrent. Quand il répondit à la question, sa voix était brisée.

\- Un Feudeymon.

 _11 ans plus tôt_

 _Lyna regardait avec fierté son garçon. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé au Brésil. Sept ans exactement. Sept années qu'elle était devenue maman à plein temps, qu'elle voyait Harry grandir et évoluer à Castelbruxo. Le garçon frêle de douze ans avait laissé place à un grand et beau jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui, elle en était sûre, devait faire tourner les têtes de nombreuses jeunes filles. Le garçon avait continué le Quidditch dans sa nouvelle école et son rôle d'attrapeur lui avait permis de se muscler légèrement. Il avait troqué ses lunettes rondes contre des carrées qui mettaient ses yeux plus en valeur et il portait, pour l'occasion, une robe de cérémonie bordeaux, comme tous les autres étudiants de son âge._

 _En ce jour, tous les élèves de neuvième année de Castelbruxo attendaient debout, patiemment mais fébrilement, sur une estrade installée dans le parc de l'école spécifiquement pour cette journée. Le directeur Castenbanõ s'avança sur le devant de la scène. Il regarda tous les parents présents pour la remise des diplômes puis lança un Sonorus._

 _\- Mesdames, Messieurs, nous sommes réunis en cette journée pour couronner la fin des études des jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes ici présents. Depuis 9 ans, chacun d'entre eux s'est forgé une connaissance et une pratique de la magie, qui je l'espère, leur permettra d'exercer le métier qu'ils souhaitent._

 _Il se tourna vers les étudiants et leur adressa un sourire franc._

 _\- Jeunes gens, vous avez donné le meilleur de vous-même pendant ces neuf années d'études. Depuis deux ans, vous avez décidé d'une voie dans laquelle vous spécialiser, et j'espère que vous pourrez continuer dans vos choix. Le corps enseignant vous a vus grandir, mûrir, faire vos propres erreurs et, comme chaque année, c'est avec fierté que je vais vous regarder quitter notre école. Je vais maintenant demander à notre meilleur élève de venir clôturer cette année. Mesdames, Messieurs, Monsieur Harry Milani._

 _Tandis que des applaudissements discrets se faisaient entendre, le jeune homme fit un pas en avant et vint se placer là où était le directeur quelques secondes auparavant. Lyna le regardait avec un mélange de fierté et d'étonnement. Elle savait bien qu'il avait travaillé dur depuis qu'il s'était spécialisé, deux ans plus tôt, et qu'il avait particulièrement bien réussi ses examens, mais elle ne s'était pas doutée un instant qu'il était major de promotion. Et il s'était bien gardé de lui dire. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était si stressé depuis plusieurs jours. Elle le vit pointer sa baguette sur sa gorge, puis il commença à parler._

 _\- Bonjour à tous. Et rebonjour à mes camarades._

 _Quelques rires se firent entendre derrière lui._

 _\- Je me suis longtemps demandé comment j'allais faire ce discours. Je suis même allé à la rencontre d'anciens majors pour discuter avec eux, et finalement je n'ai pas été plus avancé dans ma démarche et j'ai surtout fini par me dire : « Tu ne feras jamais aussi bien. »_

 _Il fit une grimace et cette fois, les rires vinrent aussi du public._

 _\- Je tiens évidemment à féliciter chacun des étudiants et à remercier les enseignants, en notre nom à tous, de nous avoir transmis leurs savoirs._

 _De nouveaux applaudissements, plus nombreux cette fois-ci, ponctuèrent sa déclaration. Harry attendit le retour du silence avant de continuer._

 _\- Nombreux de mes collègues et amis le savent, je ne suis pas d'ici. En fait, je ne suis même pas d'Amérique du Sud._

 _Il fit une pause._

 _\- Je suis arrivé dans cette école et ce pays il y a sept ans, accompagné de celle que je considère aujourd'hui comme ma mère. Elle a tant fait pour moi. Elle m'a tout donné, inconditionnellement et elle m'a permis de me construire une vie que je n'aurais jamais eue sans elle. Si mes débuts ont été particulièrement difficiles – et certains de mes amis peuvent en témoigner… J'ai mis longtemps à m'adapter à mon nouveau style de vie, à cette nouvelle culture. Mais si aujourd'hui je peux dire que je l'ai complètement adopté c'est grâce à Castelbrixo, à ses enseignants, à ses élèves mais surtout, grâce à Lyna Milani._

 _Il la chercha du regard et, quand il la trouva, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère._

 _\- Tu ne peux imaginer combien je suis fier d'être ici et de dire que je suis ton fils. Tu ne peux imaginer la joie que j'ai de faire ce discours Lyn'. Parce qu'il me donne le sentiment de pouvoir te remercier comme il se doit. Devant tous ces gens. Merci Lyn' d'avoir tout abandonné pour moi. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas mis au monde, mais tu m'as permis de renaître._

 _Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration était rempli d'émotion. Harry sourit tendrement, les yeux légèrement brillants._

 _\- Merci maman._

 _Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle et Lyna sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle aurait voulu dire au garçon qu'elle aussi était fière d'être sa mère et qu'elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant son ancienne vie. Que si on lui demandait de le refaire, elle dirait oui mille fois. Leurs yeux se fixèrent un moment puis Harry finit par briser leur échange silencieux. Il regarda droit devant lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. La main qui tenait sa baguette se pointa vers le ciel et un feu d'artifice s'échappa du bout de bois. Au moment où il explosait dans le ciel, Harry prononça ses derniers mots._

 _\- On l'a fait les gars !_

 _Tous les autres étudiants levèrent leur baguette et ce fut un florilège de lumières et de sons qui rythma la fin de son discours. Harry descendit de l'estrade et il serpenta entre les différentes personnes pour retrouver Lyna. Celle-ci était restée assise à sa place, sa sœur à ses côtés. Quand elles aperçurent le garçon qui se dirigeait vers elles, elles se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que deux bras l'enlaçaient furieusement. Il répondit à l'étreinte de sa mère et lui murmura un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. La femme sentit couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le discours du garçon. Elle se dégagea, essuya difficilement ses joues tout en arborant un grand sourire._

 _\- Je sus si fière de toi._

 _Ils discutèrent un moment, Mireilla félicitant à son tour le garçon. Puis Harry repartit dans la foule, discuter avec ses amis. Il avait prévenu sa famille d'adoption qu'il rentrerait plus tard ce soir-là, comptant bien profiter de la fête qu'ils avaient organisée._

\- Attends attends ! l'interrompit Ron. Tu as fini Major de promo ?

Son visage marquait un tel étonnement qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione, gênée de la remarque de son meilleur ami, lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Mais 'Mione ! Il était aussi nul que moi pour les études !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi étonné Ron ! Harry était déjà très intelligent à l'époque !

\- Parce que moi je l'étais pas peut-être ?

Le rire d'Harry devint encore plus fort et les deux amis arrêtèrent leur pseudo dispute pour se tourner vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils riaient tous les trois de la bêtise du roux.

\- Tu n'as pas eu la mère que j'ai eue Ron, parvint à expliquer Harry une fois calmé. Je te promets que si je ramenais une mauvaise note, c'en était fini de moi. Alors à un moment je me suis dit que quitte à étudier, autant le faire un maximum. Et j'ai fini par devenir un rat de bibliothèque. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas pour autant de savoir profiter de mes soirées…

 _Ce fut tard le soir, ou tôt le matin selon le point de vue, que Lyna fut réveillée par Harry qui rentrait à la maison. Elle ricana en l'entendant faire tomber quelques objets et jurer, il allait avoir un formidable mal de crâne le lendemain. Elle s'assura cependant qu'il avait bien trouvé le chemin de son lit avant de se recoucher. En entrant dans le salon, elle se rendit compte qu'à défaut du lit, son fils avait trouvé le canapé : bien moins confortable, mais bien moins loin. Elle le regarda tendrement quelques instants, puis au premier ronflement de son fils, elle repartit se coucher, non sans avoir préalablement déposé une couverture sur les épaules du garçon._

 _Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut à cause du bruit que firent Mireilla et Lyna en cuisinant. Il tâtonna à ses côtés, à la recherche de ses lunettes, qu'il avait visiblement eu l'intelligence d'enlever avant de s'endormir. Sa main rencontra le vide à la place où aurait dû se trouver sa table de chevet. Il grogna et cligna des yeux difficilement. La lumière de la pièce lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un trou de Véracrasse._

 _\- Réveil difficile Harry ?_

 _La voix de sa tante résonna dans sa tête, réveillant le mal de crâne que toute gueule de bois digne de ce nom provoquait. Il grogna une seconde fois et secoua le bras._

 _\- Très classe Mr Potter._

 _Harry écarquilla les yeux soudainement, complètement réveillé. Il se redressa sur le canapé – Ah.. ça expliquait l'absence de table de chevet – et regarda l'homme qui venait de parler. Il voyait flou sans ses lunettes mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui il était. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler ainsi._

 _\- Bonjour Professeur Snape._

 _Une main vint déposer ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et Harry retrouva la vue. Il remercia silencieusement Mireilla. Il jeta un regard rapide au Maître des Potions et se leva._

 _\- Je suppose que vous ne m'en voudriez pas si j'allais prendre une douche avant que vous me parliez ?_

 _\- Il vaut peut-être mieux, en effet, que nous fassions ainsi._

 _Harry ne réagit pas à la pointe de raillerie qui perçait dans la voix de l'homme et il s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain. Il fit venir à lui des vêtements propres avec un Accio puis s'enferma dans la pièce. Alors qu'il se dévêtait et qu'il entrait sous le filet d'eau chaude, il repensa à sa relation avec Severus Snape. Relation qui avait bien changé en sept ans._

 _Après son arrivée au Brésil, il ne l'avait pas revu pendants plusieurs mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la cheminée du salon un matin du mois de mars. Harry avait alors appris que Lyna faisait des rapports réguliers au professeur depuis les premiers jours. Le garçon s'était d'abord senti trahi par la femme puis il avait rapidement compris que, de toute façon, il n'y pouvait rien. Après une longue discussion avec Mireilla, il avait aussi consenti à faire des efforts en présence de l'homme. Il comprit bien des années plus tard que Lyna avait eu le même genre de discussion avec Snape, et que c'était pour ça que les remarques cassantes et rabaissantes s'étaient faites moins nombreuses. Harry n'avait jamais compris quel lien unissait ces deux-là à la base : si sa mère et le professeur étaient devenus amis avec le temps, ils ne l'avaient pas été dès le départ._

 _Aujourd'hui, Harry et Severus entretenaient des relations cordiales. Le jeune homme avait appris à respecter son aîné, et quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait été un ami de Lily, il avait décidé de s'en faire un allié – il refusait, encore maintenant, d'utiliser le terme d'ami. Le professeur avait été étonné de voir le jeune homme, âgé de quinze ans à l'époque, s'intéresser soudainement à son passé et à sa vie actuelle. Il l'avait rembarré les premières fois, pensant qu'il se moquait de lui mais devant l'insistance du garçon, il avait cédé. Harry avait alors appris de nombreuses choses concernant sa mère et il arrivait encore que l'homme lui raconte certaines histoires de Poudlard, ou d'avant._

 _Il sortit de la salle de bain une bonne demi-heure plus tard, son mal de tête toujours présent, quelque part dans les recoins de son crâne. Quand il vint s'asseoir à table, il vit une potion à côté de son verre._

 _\- Ne pensez pas que j'ai pitié de vous Mr Potter, mais nous devons parler de choses sérieuses aujourd'hui. Et vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos capacités mentales._

 _\- Peu importe vos raisons, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour refuser ça._

 _Harry avala le contenu de la fiole et sentit rapidement la douleur refluer. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement._

 _\- Vos potions sont vraiment les meilleures._

 _Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa mère qui souriait tendrement. Sa tante, elle, le regardait avec une pointe de moquerie dans le regard. Il ne prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire qu'en voyant le regard figé de Snape. Une légère rougeur monta à ses joues mais il ne chercha pas à la cacher._

 _\- Il faut savoir reconnaître certaines choses, déclara-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Et vous êtes un très bon Maître des Potions._

 _Il attendit une remarque acerbe de la part dudit Maître des Potions mais rien ne vint. En fait, l'homme était bien trop étonné du compliment pour réagir. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour remercier gauchement le garçon. Les femmes rirent devant leur gêne et Mireilla se moqua de ces hommes « qui ne savent pas se dire les choses en face », puis une discussion sur les résultats de Harry s'ensuivit. Lyna, fière de son fils, n'hésita pas à insister sur le fait qu'il était major de promotion. Elle avait beau apprécier Severus, elle savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne manquait pas une occasion de le critiquer, même si c'était devenu plus une habitude qu'une réelle envie. Pour une fois, il n'aurait rien à reprocher au garçon._

 _Ils se mirent à table et le repas se passa dans une cordiale entente. Harry interrogea le professeur sur l'avancement de sa potion Tue-Loup, Mireilla et Lyna évoquèrent leur envie de partir en voyage quelques semaines, pour fêter la fin de la scolarité du brun. Ce ne fut qu'au café qu'un changement d'ambiance se fit sentir. Harry comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou n'allait plus._

 _Le silence s'était fait pesant depuis plusieurs minutes quand Severus prit la parole._

 _\- Mr Potter, Albus Dumbledore vous avait-il révélé la raison pour laquelle Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à vous tuer ?_

 _Harry fut surpris de l'entrée en matière de son ancien professeur. Allait-il enfin lui révéler la raison de son exil en Amérique du Sud ?_

 _\- Plus ou moins. Il m'a dit que c'était en quelque sorte grâce à la magie de ma mère. Qu'elle m'avait protégé du sortilège de mort et qu'il avait rebondi sur lui ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais à moitié dans les vapes quand il m'avait raconté ça, j'ai oublié._

 _\- Et avez-vous une idée de pourquoi le sortilège de Lucius Malfoy ne vous a pas tué ?_

 _Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait imaginé des tas de théories, mais aucune ne lui semblait crédible. Il avait fini par se dire qu'un peu de résidu de la magie de sa mère devait encore couler dans ses veines. A moins que ce soit le fait d'être à Poudlard._

 _\- Il s'agit en réalité d'un mélange de différents éléments, commença à expliquer l'homme. Le premier, c'est que vous étiez dans l'enceinte du château. Le deuxième, que vous êtes un incorrigible chanceux. Le troisième, que vous aviez en vous un bout d'âme qui ne vous appartenait pas. Et c'est ce bout d'âme qui est mort à votre place._

 _Le jeune sorcier le regardait avec les yeux d'un hibou. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou bien sa gueule de bois lui jouait-elle des tours ?_

 _\- Vous avez dit… un bout d'âme ?_

 _\- Celui de Voldemort, Mr Potter._

 _Harry ne douta pas instant de ce que le professeur venait de lui dire. Il prit conscience de la signification exacte de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il cligna des yeux une première fois. Une deuxième fois. A la troisième fois, il sentit son estomac remuer. A la quatrième, il était au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, en train de rendre le délicieux repas de sa tante. Lyna se leva immédiatement à sa suite. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement et jeta un regard mauvais à Severus._

 _\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre un peu avant de lui annoncer ça._

 _Harry leva un bras pour l'interrompre. Il se rinça la bouche, avala le carré de sucre mentholé que lui tendait Mireilla et s'adossa à l'évier. Son visage était blanc._

 _\- Non… Ça n'aurait rien changé. Enfin je ne crois pas. Continuez._

 _\- Tu es sûr Harry ? s'enquit Lyna, inquiète._

 _\- Oui._

 _Snape l'observa un instant, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son regard. Il dut le trouver car il reprit :_

 _\- Il y a dix-huit ans, la nuit du 31 octobre, non seulement le Mage Noir n'a pas réussi à vous tuer, mais il vous a aussi, probablement involontairement, fait cadeau d'un bout de son âme. Vous étiez, Monsieur Potter, ce qu'on appelle communément, un Horcruxe._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Un objet, intervint une voix féminine, enfin normalement, de magie noire._

 _Harry se tourna vers Mireilla, étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit elle qui lui réponde. Son visage était extrêmement sérieux. Il l'écouta, attentif._

 _\- Le premier Horcruxe a été créé par Herpo l'Infâme, enfin pour ce qu'on en sait. C'est un procédé de Magie Noire très puissant. Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux et de cacher l'une des deux parties dans un objet. Il est alors nécessaire de tuer une âme innocente. En faisant cela, le sorcier corrompt sa magie, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il peut enfermer une partie de son âme dans un objet. Je ne connais pas le procédé précis._

 _\- Mais quel est le but de tout ça ?_

 _\- L'immortalité, Mr Potter. En faisant cela, un sorcier s'assure que quand il mourra, un bout de son âme restera en vie. A partir du moment où l'objet est trouvé par une âme innocente, la partie d'âme peut prendre possession de la personne et revivre ainsi. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mlle Weasley._

 _\- Donc si je comprends bien, le journal que Ginny possédait était un Horcruxe ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et quand je l'ai détruit, j'ai détruit une partie de l'âme de Voldemort ?_

- _Vous avez compris._

 _\- Donc Voldemort est définitivement mort._

 _\- C'est là que la situation se complique. J'ai de fortes raisons de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé cinq Horcruxes. Plus un._

 _Mireilla eut un hoquet d'horreur._

 _\- Cinq Horcruxes ? Mais en créer un fragilise déjà tellement l'âme._

 _\- Voldemort était fou. Plus fou que quiconque._

 _Harry fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Qu'entendez-vous par « plus un » ?_

 _\- C'est là que vous intervenez Mr Potter. Il semble qu'en tuant votre mère, puis en essayant de vous tuer, il ait involontairement injecté un bout d'âme en vous. Probablement un résultat de la combinaison de la magie de protection de votre mère, de son meurtre et de votre magie incontrôlée. Personne ne saurait expliquer avec précision ce qui a transformé cet Avada Kedavra en création d'Horcruxe._

 _\- Et vous avez dit que ce morceau d'âme a été détruit quand Lucius Malfoy a cherché à me tuer ?_

 _\- Encore une chose qu'on ne pourra jamais vraiment expliquer. Je suppose que la magie protectrice de Poudlard a suffisamment réduit la gravité du sort pour qu'il détruise seulement une des âmes en vous. Et par miracle, ou simplement par magie, c'est la vôtre qui a survécu._

\- C'est pour ça que tu pouvais parler aux serpents, n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Oui. D'après ma tante, le bout d'âme en moi me "prêtait" certaines de ses particularités. Tom Jedusor, en tant que descendant de Salazar Serpentard, avait la capacité de parler aux serpents. Et donc, tout le temps où j'ai été un Horcruxe, j'avais aussi cette capacité. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que je sais encore dire c'est "Ouvre-toi"... et encore juste parce que je me souviens des sonorités.

\- Et c'est pour ça, intervint Ron, que tu nous as dit l'autre jour que tu n'en étais plus capable. Parler aux serpents je veux dire. Parce que tu n'es plus un de ces.. trucs bizarres.

\- Un Horcruxe Ron, soupira Hermione.

 _Le professeur se tut à la fin de son discours et laissa le temps au garçon de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le silence s'installa pour plusieurs minutes. Harry se rassit autour de la table et il sembla à Lyna qu'il se passait, dans la tête du garçon, bien plus de choses qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Aucun des adultes ne parla. Ils attendaient, calmement, et peut-être un peu stressée pour Lyna._

 _\- Il reste donc quatre Horcruxes en vie ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Harry releva la tête. Son regard était terriblement sérieux quand il s'adressa à Severus._

 _\- Comment détruit-on un Horcruxe ?_

 _\- Difficilement._

 _\- Mais c'est possible. Je l'ai fait avec le journal de Malfoy, et lui l'a fait avec moi._

 _Le Maître des Potions hocha de la tête._

 _\- Seul quelque chose de destructeur et qui ne peut être réversible le permet. Ce n'est pas la dent du Basilic qui a détruit le journal, mais le poison que contenait le crochet._

 _\- Pourtant il existe un remède… le Phoenix de Dumbledore m'avait sauvé._

 _\- Les Phoenix sont si rares, et leurs larmes le sont encore plus. Même la magie a ses exceptions._

 _Harry réfléchit encore plusieurs minutes. Il sortit sa baguette et commença à la tourner dans ses mains, comme s'il envisageait une possibilité._

 _\- Un Feudeymon pourrait en détruire un…_

 _\- Certes. Mais endiguer un Feudeymon est une chose extrêmement dangereuse._

 _\- Et avez-vous une idée de l'emplacement des autres Horcruxes ?_

 _\- Malheureusement non. Mais je sais de quels objets il s'est servi, et j'ai une idée concernant la cachette de deux d'entre eux._

 _La baguette arrêta de bouger._

 _\- Vous voulez que je parte à leur recherche._

 _Il surprit les trois adultes autour de la table. Le professeur de potions l'observa un moment en silence. Il ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment du jeune adulte qu'était devenu Harry Potter. La façon dont il se tenait n'était pas celle d'un enfant ou même d'un adolescent. Le regard qu'il posa sur lui ne fut pas celui du gamin qu'il était il y a huit ans. Il avait en face de lui un homme qui, malgré les dernières années, avait déjà trop vu, et qui avait gagné en maturité, bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu le croire._

 _Comment avaient-ils osé imaginer que défier un mage noir à onze ans, ou encore que combattre un basilic à peine un an plus tard, pouvait ne pas marquer un enfant ? Comment avaient-ils osé imaginer que faire face au souvenir de Voldemort deux fois à un si jeune âge avait pu ne laisser aucune trace ? Comment avaient-ils osé imaginer qu'affronter la mort l'avait laissé indifférent ?_

 _La réponse était simple : parce que le garçon qui leur faisait face avait toujours su leur faire croire que rien de tout ça ne l'avait jamais touché._

 _Severus ressentit un léger respect - il ne fallait pas non plus abuser - à l'égard du fils de son ancien ennemi. Et c'est pour ça qu'il lui répondit sincèrement, évinçant l'envie d'être sarcastique comme à son habitude._

 _\- C'est exact._

 _Il fit une courte pause avant de continuer._

 _\- Cependant, je vous demande d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Prenez votre temps. Profitez de votre fin d'études. Si vous acceptez, vous devez comprendre que ce sera une tâche sans répit, extrêmement difficile._

 _Severus se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cheminée, les autres sur ses talons._

 _\- Je reviendrai le 28 août. Vous me donnerez votre réponse à ce moment._

 _Harry acquiesça. Il regarda son ancien professeur partir mais une dernière question lui traversa l'esprit._

 _\- Attendez ! Une dernière chose… Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?_

 _Severus se retourna pour plonger son regard dans les yeux émeraudes._

 _\- Je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix Mr Potter. J'ai été, à une époque lointaine, sensible aux idéaux de Voldemort. Et si je le regrette aujourd'hui, cela m'aura au moins permis d'apprendre quelques uns de ses secrets._

 _Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparut dans la cheminée._

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu,**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis,**

Au passage, certains d'entre vous l'auront déjà noté, mais AudeSnape, EpsilonSnape et moi avons ouvert une chaine en commun : **Aupaupsi**.

Nous avons déjà commencé à publier une histoire : Les Papillons, un Bill/Harry.

N'hésitez pas y jeter un coup d'œil ! :)

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9 - Terminée. Plus divers OS à en cours d'écriture.

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s) :**

Voilà pour le dernier chapitre… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! N'importe quoi ! Veuillez me pardonner, j'ai un brouillard persistant dans la tête… Donc je disais, voilà pour le chapitre 7 de cette histoire !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles font plaisir ! J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire !

 **Bêta** : Merci à Audesnape et Epsilon pour leur relecture :) Et non tu n'es pas chiante Aude à me changer mes chapitres au dernier moment :D

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 7**

§ § §

 _Lyna, Mireilla et Harry s'étaient offerts les vacances en Australie qu'ils voulaient. Un mois complet sur cet autre continent. Quand ils revinrent, ils avaient les yeux brillants, la tête remplie de souvenirs, la peau bronzée mais surtout, Harry était plus que décidé. Tous les trois avaient discuté de nombreuses fois du projet du brun. Ils avaient parlé des dangers, de sa vie qu'il mettrait entre parenthèse pour plusieurs années. Jamais les femmes n'avaient essayé de l'en dissuader._

 _Il restait encore trois semaines avant que Severus ne vienne s'enquérir du choix final d'Harry. Dans un accord, Lyna et Mireilla avaient décidé de passer ces vingt-et-un jours à former Harry. La première se chargerait de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle pourrait en matière de soins: magiques et moldus. La deuxième de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle savait sur les Horcruxes : leur construction, leur destruction, comment se protéger de leur pouvoir, la manière dont il pouvait posséder des personnes… Harry n'osa jamais demander à celle qui était devenue sa tante d'où elle tenait tout son savoir, et probablement que s'il lui avait demandé, elle n'aurait rien répondu. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un secret qu'elle emporterait jusque dans sa tombe._

 _Leurs journées furent chargées, et si Mireilla put transmettre tout ce qu'elle voulait au garçon, le jour venu, Lyna eut le sentiment qu'Harry n'était toujours pas prêt. Ce dernier essaya de la rassurer comme il put. Il argua que, de toute façon, il ne partirait pas avant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines et qu'avant tout il devrait établir un plan de voyage. Elle aurait donc le temps de continuer sa formation. Mais malgré tous ses arguments, Lyna était terriblement stressée quand Severus entra dans la pièce. Ce fut donc sa soeur qui l'accueillit._

 _\- Bonjour Severus. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Bien !_

 _Harry, qui était parti chercher un livre, entra à ce moment dans la pièce._

 _\- Votre visage semble pourtant dire le contraire !_

 _Des rides plissaient en effet le front du professeur. Sa main était inhabituellement crispée sur sa baguette et on devinait sous ses robes noires ses muscles tendus._

 _\- Je prépare la rentrée de Poudlard et comme d'habitude, je perds mon temps pour ces morveux._

 _Harry ricana silencieusement. Ça ne le surprenait pas. A chaque rentrée, il se passait la même chose : quelques jours avant le départ du Poudlard Express, le Maître des Potions débarquait dans leur salon, grommelant contre ces idiots qui allaient ruiner une fois de plus ses chaudrons et sa salle._

 _\- Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous adorez ça !_

 _Le professeur lança un regard noir à Harry. Ce dernier n'était plus impressionné depuis longtemps mais ça eut au moins l'effet de dérider Lyna, qui sourit faiblement. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, et commença à lire en diagonale son ouvrage._

 _\- M'man est trop stressée pour le moment. Parlez-lui de vos élèves, ca va la distraire._

 _Il ne vit pas l'air vexé qui se dessina sur le visage de Lyna, ni celui moqueur de sa tante. Il se concentra sur sa lecture, bercé par le bruit de la conversation qu'entamèrent les trois adultes. Trois jours auparavant, Harry avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de sa mère le livre suivant :_ _Les potions et leurs mystères (Vol.1 - Les potions curatives)_ _. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de se plonger dans le manuscrit et les différentes informations qu'il avait lues jusque là lui avaient donné envie d'approfondir ses connaissances. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il leva les yeux et interrompit leur conversation._

 _\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me donner des cours particuliers en potions ?_

 _L'homme se tourna vers Harry, étonné._

 _\- Pour quoi faire ?_

 _Harry montra son livre de la main._

 _\- J'ai trouvé ça l'autre jour. J'y pensais depuis quelques temps déjà... depuis que Lyn' a commencé à me parler des différents soins sorciers en fait… Si je dois être amené à utiliser des potions, je veux être capable de les faire moi-même._

 _\- N'avez-vous pas eu des cours de Potions à Castelbruxo depuis neuf ans ?_

 _-_ _Si, répondit-il en se levant pour aller ranger son livre, mais j'aimerais voir avec vous différentes potions qu'il y a dans le livre. Des potions curatives qu'on n'a pas étudiées en cours. Je sais que vous êtes très pris avec la rentrée, mais si vous pouviez m'aider deux ou trois après-midi ce serait déjà génial._

 _\- Tu as donc pris ta décision ? demanda Snape._

 _\- Avez-vous douté ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je ne partirais pas ?_

 _Severus garda le silence un moment. Il le détailla, jeta un regard aux deux femmes puis finit par soupirer._

 _\- Non. Très bien. Dès lundi prochain 9h-12h, toute la semaine. J'attends de vous de la ponctualité, beaucoup de sérieux et d'attention._

 _Harry acquiesça alors qu'un grand sourire ornait son visage. Il allait certes partir dans une chasse aux Horcruxes, dangereuse et potentiellement impossible, mais il partirait préparé._

 _\- Bien. Question réglée alors. Venons-en au sujet principal. Tata m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait à propos des Horcruxes, il ne me reste plus qu'à recueillir vos informations._

 _Le professeur soupira une nouvelle fois. Les yeux du jeune homme pétillaient. Cet inconscient avait-il le sentiment de partir à une chasse aux trésors ? Ne voyait-il pas tous les dangers dans lesquels il allait s'engager ? Il savait déjà les réponses à ces questions. Non Harry ne prenait pas la situation pour un jeu, et oui, il connaissait les dangers. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé des cours._

 _\- Voldemort a donc réalisé cinq Horcruxes si on ne vous compte pas, commença Severus. Le Journal n'est plus un problème. Il en reste donc quatre. Je sais de source sûre que l'un a été déposé dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les Lestrange étaient une famille particulièrement fière de soutenir le Lord. Ils ne s'en sont jamais cachés. Bellatrix et son mari, Rodolphus, sont actuellement résidents à Azkaban. Bellatrix est d'ailleurs la soeur de Narcissa Black._

 _\- L'ex-épouse de Lucius Malfoy ?_

 _Severus acquiesça._

 _\- Bellatrix a fait l'erreur de se vanter un jour que le Lord lui avait confié un objet très important. J'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec les Horcruxes. Je ne sais cependant pas à quoi ressemble le réceptacle, ni comment le récupérer._

 _Le professeur s'assura que les trois autres suivaient toujours. Il remarqua qu'Harry prenait des notes sur un vieux carnet. Le cahier semblait avoir beaucoup servi récemment. Il y avait probablement là-dedans tous les renseignements qu'il avait concernant les Horcruxes._

 _\- Au moins deux des quatre Horcruxes ont un rapport avec Poudlard. Et j'ai de fortes raisons de penser qu'au moins l'un d'eux se situe encore dans l'école. Je ne sais malheureusement pas lequel. La coupe de d'Helga Poufsouffle et le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard abritent probablement des morceaux d'âmes._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait penser ?_

 _\- Voldemort, ou plutôt celui qu'il était, Tom Jedusor, a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard. C'est à cette époque qu'il a commencé à se renseigner sur les Horcruxes. Et les deux objets dont je vous ai parlé ont disparu lors de sa dernière année à l'école. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai pu faire le rapprochement._

 _\- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que l'un d'eux soit à Poudlard ?_

 _\- Une intuition. J'ai une fois entendu Voldemort parler de l'école et d'un objet qu'il avait caché la-bas. Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec notre cas, mais on ne peut éloigner aucune piste._

 _Il fit une pause dans son explication, laissant le temps au plus jeune de réfléchir à d'éventuelles autres questions. Cependant, rien ne vint, il continua donc :_

 _\- Je sais que ce que je vous ai dit jusque là ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Mais la suite est plus intéressante. Je connais l'emplacement d'un Horcruxe, ou plutôt je connais le détenteur de l'un des Horcruxes. Albus possède une bague, qui a appartenu à Elvis Gaunt puis à son fils, Morfin Gaunt. Je le soupçonne de connaître la vérité concernant la bague mais de ne m'en avoir jamais parlé._

 _Il laissa sa déclaration faire son effet. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre._

 _\- Par Albus... vous voulez dire Albus Dumbledore ? Le directeur de Poudlard ?_

 _\- C'est exact Mr Potter. Je ne sais pas comment cette bague est arrivée en la possession d'Albus, mais il y a bien des années je l'ai aperçue alors qu'il la portait. Chose complétement idiote à mon sens, quand on sait de quoi est capable un tel objet._

 _\- Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est réellement, l'interrompit Lyna._

 _L'homme secoua négativement la tête._

 _\- Non… je ne saurais dire exactement pourquoi. Mais Albus DUMBLEDORE sait la nature exacte de la bague. Et, avant que vous me posiez la question, si je sais que cette bague est un Horcruxe, c'est uniquement car Voldemort me l'a avoué lui-même. Il espérait me la remettre, pour que je la garde précieusement. Ce jour n'est cependant jamais arrivé._

§ § §

\- Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies... chuchota Hermione, plus pour elle que pour les deux hommes.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ron.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le roux et s'expliqua :

\- Oh, avec ta formation d'Auror, tu en as forcément entendu parlé Ron. Et des rumeurs circulaient déjà dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Comme quoi le professeur Snape était un ancien Mangemort.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… Pendant ma première année de formation, on nous a fait étudier le profil de différents Mangemorts ou supposés Mangemorts. Seamus avait demandé à Nymph pourquoi il n'y avait pas Snape dans les dossiers… je pensais qu'il faisait juste une blague ! Qui est mal passée d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu Tonks aussi énervée que ce jour-là.

Harry regarda avec étonnement l'ancien Gryffondor. Il ne connaissait finalement que peu de choses concernant Severus.

\- Visiblement, Tonks estime beaucoup Snape. Elle nous a expliqué que Dumbledore avait tout fait pour convaincre le Magenmagot que Snape avait trahi Vous-Savez-Qui, par contre elle n'a jamais su pourquoi il l'avait fait.

\- Moi je sais, intervint Harry. Le jour où il m'a tout révélé, je lui ai demandé.

§ § §

 _Harry regardait son ancien professeur avec un intérêt différent de d'habitude. C'était la deuxième fois que Snape lui avouait avoir été aux côtés du Mage Noir, cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils avaient été aussi proches. Après plusieurs secondes à l'observer, il posa la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres._

 _\- Pourquoi avez-vous changé de camp ?_

 _Le sorcier posa sur lui ses iris noirs. Harry y vit une douleur sincère et profonde. Il regretta un moment d'avoir posé la question, d'avoir causé de la peine à cet homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier._

 _\- Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait l'intention de tuer votre mère, je suis allé voir Albus pour le prévenir. Bien qu'il s'agisse là de mon premier acte de trahison, ce n'est que premier novembre que je me suis détourné complément du mage noir._

 _Harry n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi le premier novembre. Il savait déjà que le professeur et sa mère avaient été amis, et bien qu'ils se soient quittés en mauvais termes, l'homme n'avait jamais oublié l'amitié, ou l'amour comme le soupçonnait Harry, qu'il avait porté à la rousse. Un moment de gêne s'installa, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne sache comment continuer la conversation. Ce fut Lyna qui dénoua la situation._

 _\- Qu'allons-nous faire pour Dumbledore ?_

 _\- Je voudrais d'abord connaître l'avis de Mr Potter avant de vous donner le mien._

 _Le brun réfléchit quelques minutes avant de s'exprimer. Ce n'était pas un sujet à prendre à la légère._

 _\- Je ne veux pas entrer par effraction chez le directeur. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, on parle quand même de l'un des plus grands mages de l'histoire. Et si vous dites qu'il est déjà au courant pour les Horcruxes, on devrait pouvoir trouver un moyen de l'approcher. Peut-être avec du_ Polynectar _ou un_ Glamour…

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera la peine, lui répondit le professeur. A vrai dire… il sait que vous êtes au courant._

 _Trois paires d'yeux le regardèrent avec étonnement._

 _\- Qu'entends-tu par là Severus ? demanda Lyna._

 _\- Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire. Albus sait que Harry est vivant. C'est lui qui, le jour de votre "mort" m'a dit de faire attention à vous. Ce vieux fou se doutait, depuis le début, que vous alliez survivre. De plus, il y a quelques années, il m'a donné ceci._

 _Sous les regards étonnés des autres, il se leva et alla chercher un paquet qu'il avait déposé près de la cheminée à son arrivée. Aucun des Milani ne l'avait remarqué. L'homme se rassit et tendit ce qui semblait être une cape à Harry. A peine celui-ci la tint en main qu'il se souvint._

 _\- La Cape d'invisibilité de mon père… Je pensais ne jamais la retrouver._

 _\- Albus a dû la récupérer peu après votre "mort". Il me l'a confiée quelques_ _années_ _après votre départ pour le Brésil._ _Bien qu'il n'ait jamais cité votre nom, l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il m'a dit que je saurais quoi en faire était plus que équivoque. Vous n'aurez donc pas à chercher longtemps comment l'approcher._

 _Ils passèrent l'après-midi à mettre leur plan en place. Le soir venu, ils savaient comment Harry allait approcher Dumbledore, ce qu'il allait lui dire, comment il allait essayé de le convaincre de lui donner la bague et comment Harry la détruirait. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que le brun n'agirait pas avant plusieurs semaines, le temps de parfaire son apprentissage._

 _Le Maître des Potions partit peu après le repas. Et quelques heures plus tard, quand Harry alla se coucher, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Un détail qui lui permettait de mettre en mot une drôle de sensation qu'il avait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois dans le noir avant de les écarquiller grand. Quand il parla, ce fut dans un murmure et dans sa voix transparaissait l'étonnement le plus total._

 _\- Il m'a tutoyé…. Snape m'a tutoyé!_

§ § §

\- Snape t'a tutoyé ?! s'étrangla Ron.

\- Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais surpris, rit Harry. Enfin… j'y suis habitué maintenant, mais la première fois m'a fait un choc.

\- Tu veux dire, intervint Hermione, qu'il a continué à te tutoyer ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

\- Pas tout de suite non, il a mis plusieurs années à me tutoyer… je suppose que ce jour-là, il était particulièrement… inquiet ? Je ne sais pas en fait, Severus Snape est de loin, la personnalité la plus complexe que je n'ai jamais connue, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Les trois adultes s'observèrent un moment, une nouvelle complicité naissant entre eux.

\- Et ensuite ? finit par demander Hermione. Tu as trouvé Albus Dumbledore je suppose.

§ § §

 _Le professeur, ou plutôt ancien professeur, Dumbledore regardait, ébahi, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas douté un instant de son identité quand le garçon l'avait abordé, quelques heures plus tôt, dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott. Si le garçon avait maquillé ses cheveux et sa cicatrice, ses yeux verts étaient reconnaissables entre tous. En voyant Harry Potter juste devant lui, en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, Dumbledore avait su que le moment était venu._

 _Il avait abandonné immédiatement son idée d'aller acheter ses bonbons au citron et avait demandé à son ancien élève de le suivre. Dumbledore les avait faits transplaner dans son jardin. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés dans un petit salon avant qu'Harry commence à parler. Il était allé directement à l'essentiel, lui avait parlé des Horcruxes, de sa bague, de son intention de la détruire - avec ou sans son consentement._

 _Et maintenant, le vieux sorcier regardait Harry, soufflé par l'assurance du garçon, par celui qu'il était devenu. Lui avait gardé une image candide et innocente d'un enfant de douze ans, Harry venait de la briser en quelques heures. La détermination qui brillait dans son regard ne mentait pas. Il serait capable de tout pour récupérer la bague de Gaunt. Même à se battre contre lui, l'un des meilleurs sorciers d'Angleterre._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit-il en commentant sa propre pensée, puis il expliqua pour le garçon, nous n'aurons pas à nous battre. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, tôt ou tard._

 _Dumbledore regarda sa main gauche à laquelle était passée la bague._

 _\- J'ai perdu presque toute la mobilité de mon bras depuis que je la porte. Ca me fera du bien de l'enlever._

 _Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux._

 _\- Si la bague vous gênait, pourquoi l'avoir gardée sur vous tout ce temps ? Surtout alors qu'ell-_

 _\- Surtout qu'elle a dû essayer de me posséder tout ce temps ? C'est ce que tu allais dire n'est-ce pas ? A moins que tu ne penses que je sois actuellement possédé._

 _Un silence s'installa dans la pièce._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Un tel objet, imprégné d'une telle magie noire, aurait pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains. J'ai préféré ne jamais la quitter._

 _\- Mais comment avez-vous fait ?_

 _\- Pour résister à son appel ? Ca n'a pas été facile. Loin de là. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru céder. Mais je me rappelais, parfois avec justesse, que je n'en étais que le gardien, que mon rôle était de te la remettre un jour._

 _Ce fut au tour d'Harry de regarder l'ancien professeur avec étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça._

 _\- Puis-je te demander, Harry comment tu comptes la détruire ?_

 _\- J'ai un crochet de Basilic en ma possession, qui m'a été gracieusement donné par le Professeur Snape._

 _L'homme hocha de la tête. Il sourit ensuite au garçon, et Harry crut y voir une tristesse absolue et une grande détermination. Il ne comprit cependant pas pourquoi et finit par penser qu'il avait imaginé tout ça._

 _\- Dis-moi mon garçon. Peux-tu me raconter comment se sont passées tes dernières années ?_

 _Bien que sa demande soit insolite et inattendue, et que rien n'oblige Harry à y répondre, il le fit. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans l'intonation du sorcier lui donnait envie de le faire. Il lui raconta donc son adolescence à Castelbruxo. La culture qu'il avait découverte dans cette nouvelle école, les matières qui n'existaient pas à Poudlard. Il passa toute la soirée à lui narrer sa vie. Et quand il se tut, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le professeur l'observait avec un doux sourire, une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux._

 _\- Il est temps n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Harry ne répondit pas à la question qui n'était que rhétorique. Il se contenta d'attendre. Une sensation étrange l'habitait depuis un moment._

 _Il vit Dumbledore enlever difficilement la bague. La main qui lui tendit le bijou était fébrile et elle lui sembla d'un seul coup bien plus vieille, bien plus ridée. Il la récupéra et la mit dans une petite poche en tissu. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de parler._

 _\- Je vais la détruire dès ce soir._

 _Quand il releva les yeux du sac, il fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de dire le moindre mot supplémentaire. En face de lui, le sorcier avait pris plusieurs années. Ses rides gagnaient en nombre à vue d'oeil, sa peau se tachetait à grande vitesse. Il finit par réagir et se leva brutalement de son fauteuil pour aller s'accroupir à côté de l'homme._

 _\- Professeur ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _L'homme lui sourit difficilement. Sa voix était faible et essoufflée quand il lui répondit :_

 _\- Près de sept ans que je porte cette bague Harry. Sept années... que je résiste à son pouvoir. Mais il y a cinq ans j'ai… j'ai appris… La bague de GAUNT. La Relique. Elle m'a aidé… à résister au pouvoir. C'est elle qui m'a maintenu en vie jusqu'ici. Harry... tu dois savoir une chose. On ne résiste pas à une telle chose… on est possédé… ou on en meurt._

 _\- Vous auriez dû me le dire!_

 _\- Et qu'aurais-tu fait mon garçon ? Non… j'ai bien fait de me taire. Cette bague doit être détruite… Ne tarde pas…_

 _Harry retint difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il assistait à la mort de son ancien directeur. Sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Je vais chercher de l'aide. Tenez bon._

 _Une main lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'il se relevait. Elle était étonnamment ferme pour un homme en train de mourir._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine mon garçon… Ce sera fini dans quelques minutes. Écoute-moi plutôt. Le premier Horcruxe était…_

 _Il toussa et Harry vit du sang perler au coin de ses lèvres._

\- _Le premier Horcruxe était le Journal de Jedusor. La bague de Gaunt le deuxième. Il te reste…, il inspira difficilement et continua. La coupe d'Helga POUFSOUFFLE. Le Médaillon de Salazar SERPENTARD… et le Diadème perdu de Rowena SERDAIGLE… Severus a raison… cherche à Poudlard…_

 _\- D'accord Professeur ! Mais laissez-moi aller chercher de l'aide. S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît…_

 _Mais la main ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes : Harry implorant son professeur de le lâcher, Dumbledore à l'agonie._

 _\- Parle-moi… parle-moi encore de toi…_

 _Harry ne chercha plus à retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour il ne savait quelle aide qui n'arriverait jamais. Il déglutit, et sa voix se fit tremblotante quand il parla._

 _\- Un jour, Lyna m'a attendu à la maison alors que j'avais eu une retenue…_

 _Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il parla. Il se perdit dans sa tristesse et dans ses souvenirs. Il raconta les jours heureux, les disputes. Il raconta sa relation avec le professeur des Potions. Puis, la main qui le tenait finit par relâcher son étreinte. Le bras tomba, mou, le long du fauteuil. Les yeux du vieux sorcier étaient fermés et on aurait pu dire qu'il dormait._ _Harry laissa échapper un sanglot avant de s'effondrer au pied du fauteuil. Il prit la main du professeur dans les siennes et resta un moment sans bouger._

 _Une voix, un murmure le tira de sa tristesse. Il regarda sur sa droite, là où gisait le petit sac qui contenait la bague. Il était persuadé que le bruit venait de là. Il se releva doucement, et fit un pas vers l'objet. Encore. Il venait encore d'entendre cette étrange voix. Non… C'était un sifflement. Un sifflement, comme celui d'un serpent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, mais Harry se sentit immédiatement attiré. Hypnotisé, il attrapa le sac d'une main et vida son contenu dans la paume de l'autre. La bague semblait l'appeler. Lui et personne d'autre. Comme hypnotisé, il la glissa à son doigt alors que les sifflements continuaient._

 _Le bruit d'un bout de bois qui tombe puis roule sur le sol le sortit de sa transe. Il regarda sa main et ôta rapidement la bague, la laissant tomber par terre. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'était le bruit. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il devait détruire l'Horcruxe sans hésitation. Il sortit de sa sacoche la dent de Basilic dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt, s'agenouilla près de la bague et dans un effort qui lui sembla presque impossible, il abaissa le crochet sur la bague._

 _Un bruit strident se fit entendre alors que l'objet se brisait. Une fumée noire s'en échappa et tournoya un instant dans la pièce avant de s'évaporer. Harry prit la bague et malgré sa fatigue, transplana après un dernier regard pour son ancien directeur. Il réapparut dans un bureau sombre. Alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, épuisé, un homme et une femme se levèrent de leur chaise et s'approchèrent._

 _\- Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Le garçon trouva seulement la force de déserrer le poing qui tenait la bague et de prononcer quelques mots._

 _\- Détruit. Dumbledore. Mort._

 _Puis il tomba dans l'inconscience._

§ § §

\- C'était toi ! s'exclama soudain Ron, surprenant Harry et Hermione.

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme si un Veracrasse lui avait poussé sur la tête, attendant une explication.

\- La mort de Dumbledore a été la première enquête sur laquelle j'ai travaillé. Le Bureau des Aurors avait trouvé bizarre que du jour au lendemain il passe de "bien-vivant" à "bien-mort". J'étais encore en formation avec Nymph à ce moment. On a fouillé la maison de Dumbledore de fond en comble et on a bien trouvé des traces suspectes, mais elles n'ont mené à rien. On n'a jamais réussi à les identifier. C'étaient les tiennes ! J'y crois pas ! Après des mois d'enquête, les legistomages ont fini par déclarer que Dumbledore avait dû porter un glamour pour cacher son état. On a passé des heures sur ce dossier avant qu'il ne soit classé..

Harry, bouche-bée, fixa un moment Ron. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions, n'avait jamais pensé que, peut-être, la mort de Dumbledore avait été le fruit d'une enquête. Il referma sa bouche et se racla la gorge.

\- Euh… désolé ?

§ § §

 _Il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement. Lui et Lyna n'avaient pas voulu prendre le risque qu'on le reconnaisse. Il aurait pu y aller déguisé certes, mais s'il se rendait un jour sur la tombe de Dumbledore, il voulait le faire en tant qu'Harry Milani-Potter, pas comme un voleur. Severus leur avait dit que le corps du directeur avait été retrouvé au petit matin, alors que l'un de ses amis de longues dates venait le visiter. Harry n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus, les images de l'homme perdant la vie étaient encore trop fraîches dans sa mémoire._

 _Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand les adultes vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry, sur la terrasse. Le garçon avait passé sa matinée à réfléchir et ni Lyna, ni Mireilla n'avaient souhaité le déranger. Même quand il était venu prendre son repas avec elles, il était resté silencieux, muré dans ses pensées. Elles n'avaient pas chercher à entamer la discussion, se disant qu'il finirait par le faire. Cependant lorsque Severus était arrivé en milieu d'après-midi, Harry n'avait encore rien dit, aussi, d'un commun accord, les trois sorciers avaient décidé d'aller vers lui._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé Harry ?_

 _Deux pupilles vertes se tournèrent vers Lyna. Elle y lut une profonde tristesse et résista à l'envie de l'enlacer, pour le cacher des horreurs du monde. Harry déglutit difficilement, ouvrit la bouche une première fois avant de la refermer. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, son regard se perdit au loin._

 _\- J'ai trouvé Dumbledore sans soucis. Il m'a reconnu immédiatement, en fait… il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait. On a discuté toute l'après-midi et le début de soirée. Des Horcruxes, de moi, de Castelbruxo._

 _Il fit silence quelques secondes, puis reprit. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux._

 _\- Quand j'ai fini de parler, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait gardé la bague depuis toutes ses années. Il a parlé d'une Relique qui lui avait permis de résister à l'appel de l'âme, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'était cette relique. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit que cette Relique lui avait prêté son pouvoir pour qu'il puisse maîtriser l'Horcruxe. Quand il m'a donné la bague, il a commencé à dépérir à vue d'oeil. En quelques secondes, il était devenu tellement vieux, tellement faible._

 _Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Il retint un premier sanglot, mais alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son histoire, les larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage._

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'il savait que ça allait arriver, mais qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu parce que je devais détruire la bague. Que c'était le plus important. Puis il m'a demandé de lui parler de moi._

 _Il fut pris de hoquets alors qu'il finissait son récit._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quand il est mort. J'ai parlé, parlé, parlé. Je voulais pas le regarder, je voulais pas…_

 _Lyna le prit dans ses bras, et le garçon laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis son réveil. Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour se ressaisir. Quand il se redressa, le visage bouffi et les joues rouges, il remarqua que le professeur de Potions tenait entre ses doigts la bague de Gaunt._

 _\- Avez-vous trouvé des renseignements sur elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par ses sanglots._

 _\- Quelques éléments oui. Premièrement, l'Horcruxe est bien détruit, cette bague ne renferme plus la moindre parcelle d'âme. Deuxièmement, je pense que la pierre sertie sur cette bague est celle de la légende de Beedle le Bard. Ce qui expliquerait que Albus ait parlé de Relique._

 _Harry regarda stupéfait l'homme à ses côtés. Il connaissait les contes dont parlait Snape. Lyna les lui avait fait lire en troisième année quand elle avait compris qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. La Pierre de Résurrection, demandée par Cadmus à la Faucheuse elle-même. Une pierre qui était censée ramener les morts à la vie._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?_

 _Le Maître des Potions leur montra une inscription gravée sur la pierre. Un trait dans un cercle dans un triangle._

 _\- Les Reliques de la Mort. Si j'en crois ce que vous venez de me raconter, nous avons bien là, la Pierre de Résurrection. Cependant…_

 _Il l'a sortie de la bague, laissant choir l'anneau à ses côtés._

 _\- Cependant, je crains qu'elle ne soit plus utilisable._

 _En effet, la pierre était fendue sur l'autre face. Probablement le résultat de la destruction de l'Horcruxe, en tout cas, si l'un d'eux avait espéré l'utiliser, ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser._ _Harry l'observa en silence un moment, puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Son regard se fit songeur et il se tourna vers les adultes._

 _\- Professeur… Savez-vous ce qu'est devenue l'âme errante de Voldemort ? Celle qui avait prise possession du professeur Quirrell._

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement, surpris que le brun lui pose cette question.

\- Dumbledore m'a un jour dit qu'il pensait qu'elle continuait d'errer, qu'elle devait hanter des âmes à travers le monde et qu'elle était sûrement en résonance avec les Horcruxes. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, pensif.

 _\- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Lyna._

 _\- Il faudra bien la détruire elle aussi… mais comment faire ? Comment la trouver ?_

 _Aucun d'eux n'avaient de réponse à cette question, aussi le silence s'installa._

 _-_ _C'est quand même dommage pour la pierre_ _,_ _finit par déclarer_ _Harry, de longues minutes plus tard._

 _Face aux regards noirs que lui jetèrent les trois autres, il se justifia :_

 _\- Ce n'est pas que je voulais ressusciter quelqu'un, de toute façon si on en croit la légende, c'est pas beau à voir. Non… mais on ne saura jamais si elle disait vraie…_

§ § §

Harry s'interrompit plusieurs secondes, laissant sa déclaration faire son effet. Il était à peu près sûr qu'Hermione ne tarderait pas à réagir. A son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Ron qui s'exclama :

\- Attends ! Attends, attends attends !

Harry attendit donc. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, quatre sec-

\- Tu es en train de dire… que tu as détruit la Pierre de Résurrection ? L'unique, la vraie ?

Le brun hocha la tête, une grimace sur le visage.

\- J'en reviens pas… tu avais la Pierre de Résurrection devant toi… entre tes mains.. et tu l'as détruite, souffla-t-il.

\- Euh, intervint Hermione, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

Le roux se tourna brusquement vers sa meilleure amie, offusqué.

\- Mais Hermione ! Il avait une Relique entre les mains !

\- Je sais Ron, j'étais là, j'ai entendu.

Ron regarda tour à tour Hermione et Harry, un air ahuri peint sur le visage. Visiblement, aucun des deux autres ne partageait ses sentiments.

\- Mais, insista Ron, c'était l-

\- RON ! l'interrompit la brune, tu deviens ridicule.

Harry réprima un ricanement alors que le roux ouvrait la bouche comme pour protester une nouvelle fois. Finalement, Ron préféra garder le silence, se renfrognant dans dans siège.

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9 - Terminée. Plus divers OS à en cours d'écriture.

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s) :**

Voilà pour le chapitre 8 de cette histoire !

J'avais des choses à vous dire à propos de ce chapitre mais j'ai oublié donc… tant pis ! :P

Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos retours et vos reviews !

 **Bêta** : Merci à Audesnape et Epsilon pour leur relecture :)

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **§ § §**

 _Après la mort de Dumbledore, trois semaines passèrent. Trois semaines durant lesquelles Harry, avec l'aide de Mireilla, chercha une méthode pour repérer un Horcruxe. Il avait décidé que le prochain Horcruxe dont il s'occuperait serait celui de Poudlard. Grâce au professeur Dumbledore, il savait déjà dans quels objets se trouvaient les différentes âmes du Mage Noir. Une coupe. Un médaillon. Un diadème. C'était ce dernier qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le diadème de Rowena SERDAIGLE était censé être perdu depuis plusieurs siècles._

 _Un matin, alors que ses recherches étaient au points morts depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il commençait à désespérer, Lyna fit une remarque qui l'aiguilla._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux trouver celui de Poudlard en premier._

 _Harry leva les yeux de son livre et observa sa mère qui reprit :_

 _\- Severus nous a dit qu'il y en avait un dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange. Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de celui-ci en premier ?_

 _Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent puis il éclata de rire. Lyna l'observa, déconcertée par sa réaction. Il lui fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'obtenir une réponse._

 _\- J'avais complètement oublié…_

 _Harry offrit un sourire immense à sa mère._

 _\- J'avais complètement oublié, répéta-t-il. Depuis des semaines je cherche comment trouver celui qui est à Poudlard, alors qu'il y en a un autre à ma disposition, bien au chaud à Gringotts. Bon il faut que je trouve comment avoir accès au coffre mais c'est une autre question._

 _Il se leva rapidement, fit le tour de la table du salon et vint coller un baiser sur la joue de la femme._

 _\- Merci M'man !_

 _Avoir accès au coffre-fort ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il le pensait. Les Lestrange étant à Azkaban, l'intégralité de leur coffre avait été précieusement conservé. La loi magique était très stricte à ce sujet : l'emprisonnement à vie entraînait systématiquement la suppression des condamnés des registres civiques, comme s'ils étaient morts. Ainsi, leur seule descendante, Alicia Brendi, cousine éloignée de la branche paternelle, avait obtenu la clé du coffre en héritage et n'avait jamais souhaité utiliser ce qui s'y trouvait. La façon dont ces richesses étaient arrivées à Gringotts l'avaient toujours dégoutée. Ils avaient retrouvé la trace de la jeune fille grâce à Severus et divers contacts qu'il avait en Angleterre._

 _Harry avait donc approché la jeune femme sous le nom de Harry Amali, étudiant d'histoire passionné par les familles Sang-Pur et qui avait décidé d'en faire le sujet de sa thèse. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours et de longues discussion avec Alicia, mais il avait réussi à la convaincre qu'avoir accès au coffre de ses "parents" pourrait lui être utile dans ses recherches. La jeune femme, même si elle ne tenait pas vraiment au contenu de ce coffre, lui avait tout de même fait prêter un serment sorcier pour qu'il ne touche pas aux Gallions._

 _Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient à Gringotts, devant un gobelin plus que suspicieux quant à la présence du jeune homme. Cette suspicion n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il l'ait reconnu – Harry avait bien fait attention à changer d'apparence depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme – mais juste à l'intérêt plus ou moins soudain d'un inconnu pour un coffre richement rempli. Cependant, Alicia fit valoir son droit et ils furent guidés jusqu'à la porte blindée. Dans un dernier regard en biais pour Harry, le gobelin leur ouvrit l'accès._

 _Les deux sorciers y entrèrent, tournant sur eux-même pour observer les divers objets qui remplissaient le lieu. Trois grandes étagères en bois de noyer avaient été installées et fixées aux murs. Et dans chacun des meubles, on pouvait voir des objets tous plus rares les uns que les autres. Trois en particulier attirèrent l'attention de Harry : trois coupes, placées les unes à côtés des autres. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au brun pour reconnaître celle de droite, il l'avait observé en représentation suffisamment de fois._

 _\- La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, murmura-t-il._

 _La jeune femme a ses côtés s_ e tourna vers lui, ébahie.

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ? Laquelle est-ce ?_

 _Harry hocha la tête d'assentiment. Il leva le doigt et pointa l'objet._

 _\- Celle-ci. Elle se distingue des autres par le blaireau qui y est gravé._

 _\- C'est incroyable ! Dire qu'il y avait une telle chose dans ce coffre…_

 _\- Puis-je la prendre quelques instants ?_

 _Alicia lui dit que oui, n'ayant aucune idée des véritables intentions de son compagnon de fortune. Harry s'approcha donc de l'objet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper l'objet, il se fit la remarque qu'il entendait un drôle de sifflement, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. A peine effleura-t-il l'objet que ce dernier se dupliqua._

 _\- Que…_

 _Il fit un mouvement pour retirer la coupe mais son poignet en toucha une autre sous la surprise et celle-ci se dédoubla à son tour. A partir de ce moment, ce fut un effet boule de neige, chaque objet qui apparaissait en touchait un nouveau, ce qui en recréait un. Il recula mais son pied heurta une assiette et le phénomène commença aussi à ses pieds. Il se tourna et hurla à Alicia de sortir._

 _\- SORTILÈGE DE GEMINO ! Sortez et ne touchez à rien._

 _Il vit la jeune femme disparaître rapidement du coffre tandis que lui tentait, tant bien que mal, de sortir de la pièce qui devenait de plus en plus encombrée. Il profita qu'elle ne le voyait plus pour glisser la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, qu'il tenait encore en main, dans sa sacoche. Il espéra l'avoir suffisamment cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où le gobelin déciderait de faire une fouille corporelle mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer. Il fut éjecté du coffre par l'amas d'or qui se matérialisait sans cesse._

 _Le gardien des coffres réussit, bien que difficilement à fermer la porte derrière lui et les quelques objets à leur pied s'évaporèrent, comme s'ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis Harry voulut se relever. Il posa la main sur le sol en pierre des cachots mais laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu'il relevait immédiatement sa main. Il regarda sa paume de la main et grimaça de douleur._

 _Le gobelin s'approcha de lui. Il attrapa sa main sans ménagement, la retourna puis la laissa tomber._

 _\- Surement un sortilège de Flagrance. Ils sont souvent utilisés pour empêcher tout vol._

 _\- Et vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir avant que Mlle Brendi m'autorise à l'observer de plus près ? grommela Harry._

 _Il fut persuadé de voir la créature hausser des épaules. Harry finit par se relever avec l'aide de Alicia. Il la remercia silencieusement et observa de plus près la brûlure qui avait rougi sa peau. L'intégralité de sa main était marquée et de légères cloques commençaient à se former. La jeune fille regarda la blessure et fronça les sourcils, inquiète._

 _\- On devrait se dépêcher de soigner ça… avant que ça n'empire. Sortons d'ici._

 _Elle lui sourit alors puis lui tourna le dos. Alicia remonta dans le wagonnet de la banque, Harry à sa suite. Le gobelin vérifia une nouvelle fois que le coffre était correctement fermé avant de monter lui aussi dans le moyen de transport. Il actionna le levier et ils s'en allèrent à toute allure sur les rails._

 _A peine dix minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient sortis de Gringotts. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment, gênés, ne sachant pas comment se quitter. Ce fut la jeune fille qui brisa le silence._

 _\- Venez avec moi. J'ai quelques notions de Médicomagie… ça devrait suffire pour votre cas. Enfin j'espère._

 _Elle offrit un nouveau sourire à Harry et il se surprit à en lui faire un en retour. Il aurait très bien pu soigner sa main tout seul, et à la limite, il lui suffisait d'aller voir sa mère. Mais sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il la laissa les amener à son appartement._

 _Elle les fit transplaner directement dans son petit salon. Là, elle proposa à Harry de s'asseoir avant de disparaître derrière une porte, à la recherche d'il-ne-savait-quoi. Le sorcier s'assit donc sur le canapé, et observa le mobilier autour de lui. Il n'était jamais rentré chez elle, leurs discussions s'étaient toujours faites autour d'un café, dans un lieu public. Il découvrait donc pour la première fois le lieu dans lequel vivait la jeune femme._

 _Il fut surpris de voir des meubles modernes, proches de ceux des Moldus. Le canapé, noir, était la seule pièce sombre. Les murs avaient été peints en blanc nacré et quelques bandes verticales de vert pomme venaient casser l'uni. La cuisine, ouverte sur le salon à la mode américaine, était intégralement peinte en verte._

 _Il n'y avait, dans son salon, aucune trace de magie comme on pouvait en retrouver souvent chez les Sorciers. Les horloges murales étaient on ne peut plus classiques, le buffet, la table et le chaises en bois clair semblaient sortis tout droit d'Ikea et aucun objet ne voltigeait ci et là. La vaisselle était entassée dans l'évier et ne se faisait pas toute seule et le balai était indéniablement dépourvu de toute envie de faire le ménage._

 _L'attention d'Harry fut attirée par le bruit des pas que fit Alicia en revenant dans le salon. Il se retourna pour la regarder et haussa les sourcils en remarquant l'énorme boîte blanche qu'elle transportait. Le couvercle fermait à peine et on pouvait apercevoir divers éléments médicaux à la limite de tomber. La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés et posa son colis sur la table basse à leur gauche. Elle farfouilla dans la boite et sortit un flacon après plusieurs secondes._

 _\- Ha ! Voila._

 _Elle attrapa la main blessée d'Harry et, avec des gestes doux, elle traita les cloques qui avaient commencé à se former sur sa paume. Pendant les quelques minutes que durèrent les soins qu'elle lui procura, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot. Ce fut seulement quand Alicia eut rangé sa trousse qu'Harry brisa le silence pour la remercier. Elle balaya ses remerciements d'une main et lui fit un grand sourire. A ce moment précis, Harry se dit qu'elle était magnifique et elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui, déjà auparavant, l'empêchait de détourner son regard. Il se força à cligner des yeux et se leva du canapé._

 _\- Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt._

 _\- Ne vous excusez pas ! C'est ma faute aussi… je vous ai mis en danger. Ma "tante" était vraiment une folle !_

 _L'accent qu'elle avait mis, peut-être inconsciemment, sur le mot "tante" fit rire Harry. Alicia lui avait déjà confié ne pas porter dans son coeur cette branche de la famille, et il ne pouvait le lui repprocher. La jeune fille sembla songeuse un moment, puis elle reprit la parole._

 _\- Dire qu'il y avait la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle dans ce coffre… je n'en reviens pas !_

 _Le coeur d'Harry rata un battement. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle n'ait deviné qu'il avait cette coupe dans son sac ? Ou bien était-ce une raison plus obscure, bien plus proche du coeur que de la raison ? Un regard attentif lui assura qu'Alicia n'avait aucune idée de son méfait. Il sentit, cette fois, son estomac se serrer. Pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il ressentait le besoin de partir. Maintenant._

 _\- Je devrais vous laisser. Ca a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Et encore merci, dit-il en levant sa main bandée._

 _\- Pas de soucis. Au revoir Harry. Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée de votre thèse de temps en temps._

 _Avec un dernier regard pour la jeune fille, il quitta son appartement et transplana directement dans celui qu'il louait, le temps de son passage à Londres. Sans plus attendre, il s'assit en tailleur par terre et sortit l'Horcruxe, toujours emballé dans sa cape. Délicatement, et tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher l'objet, il écarta les pans du tissu soyeux. Un soupir de soulagement résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il reconnut la coupe. Il avait eu peur, pendant quelques secondes, d'avoir pris la mauvaise dans la précipitation._

 _\- Bien… maintenant Harry. Comment vas-tu détruire cette chose ?_

 _Mireilla, Lyna et lui avaient longuement réfléchi aux différentes manières de détruire un Horcruxe. Il n'existait en réalité que peu de solutions. La première était d'utiliser l'impardonnable Avada Kedavra, mais pour cela il fallait que le réceptacle de l'Horcruxe soit un être vivant, ce qui avait été le cas d'Harry. La deuxième, d'utiliser du venin de Basilic, c'est comme ça que le Journal de Jedusor et la Bague de Gaunt s'étaient vu dépossédés de leur morceau d'âme. La troisième, mais ce n'était là qu'une supposition, d'utiliser un Feudeymon. Ce sort avait la particularité, comme celui de l'avada, d'être irrévocable, ou du moins particulièrement difficile à arrêter, mais il devenait ainsi inutilisable. Harry n'avait pas envie de détruire la moitié de Londres. S'il existait d'autres solutions, ils ne les connaissaient pas._

 _Harry n'avait donc, en réalité, qu'une possibilité qui s'offrait à lui. Le venin de Basilic. Le tout était de savoir comment l'utiliser. Le crochet de Basilic qu'il avait utilisé pour détruire la bague s'était brisé, il lui fallait trouver un autre objet, suffisamment résistant pour entailler la coupe et permettre au venin d'attaquer l'âme. Il réfléchit un instant avant de sortir une plume de son sac._

 _\- Je sais que la métamorphose n'a jamais été mon truc mais quand on n'a pas le choix…_

 _Il pointa sa baguette sur sa trouvaille et inspira lentement._

 _\- Ensis Verto, murmura-t-il._

 _Un immense sourire fendit son visage quand il vit sa plume se transformer en un petit glaive tranchant devant lui. Il la prit en main et l'observa quelques instants, fier de sa prouesse, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il reposa l'arme au sol et fouilla à nouveau dans son sac. Il en sortit cette fois-ci un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide noir : cadeau de Professeur Snape. "Extrait de venin. Tu en auras sûrement besoin un jour." lui avait-il dit._

 _Harry bénit le professeur de sa prévenance avant de se relever et de poser le flacon et la coupe sur une petite table à côté de lui. Il enduisit prudemment la lame de fer du venin et se positionna devant l'Horcruxe. Avec de légers mouvements, il s'assura d'être dans l'axe. Il leva finalement l'épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit violemment sur la coupe._

 _L'effet fut immédiat : celle-ci s'ébrécha et, à l'identique de ce qu'il s'était passé pour la bague, un cri strident retentit dans la pièce alors qu'une épaisse fumée noire quittait l'objet. Le hurlement se tut presque aussitôt et en quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qu'Harry imaginait être l'âme de Voldemort. Il laissa tomber son arme au sol et attrapa la coupe. Seule une légère fissure était apparente._

 _\- Hé bien, tu es plus résistante que je ne le pensais. Pas plus mal, je vais pouvoir te rendre au professeur Snape._

 _Il attrapa son sac et fourra la coupe dedans. Il rangea aussi sa cape et la plume qui s'était retransformée._

 _\- Il faudrait vraiment que je m'améliore en Métamorphose…_

§ § §

\- En fait, intervint Hermione un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Harry faisait une pause, tu étais une sorte d'agent secret. Un James Bond sorcier.

Cette remarque les fit rire et Ron les regarda avec un tête de poisson boullu.

\- Gemme Sbond ? C'est quoi une Gemme Sbond ?

Un fou rire prit Harry et Hermione, et Ron passa de incrédule à vexé. Il prit son mal en patience mais il lui fallut attendre de longues secondes pour avoir sa réponse.

\- James Bond Ron, dit la brune entre deux rires. James comme le prénom, et Bond comme… comme Bond.

\- C'est un espion.. un Auror d'Elite façon moldue si tu préfères.

\- Ha…

\- Laisse tomber Ronny ! se moqua Hermione. Continue Harry, on t'écoute.

§ § §

 _Une semaine plus tard, Harry frappait à la porte de chez lui. Ce fut Mireilla qui lui ouvrit, surprise de le voir sur le seuil. Il avait l'habitude de passer par voie de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui. Harry vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage et se dépêcha de la rassurer._

 _\- Je vais bien Tatie ! Tout s'est bien passé... ou presque en tout cas. J'avais juste envie de marcher par ce beau soleil._

 _\- Idiot, murmura-t-elle. Ca fait des jours que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles._

 _Il lui offrit un sourire d'excuses et entra dans la maison. A peine posa-t-il un pied sur le sol du salon que sa mère se jetait sur lui._

 _\- Espèce de fils ingrat ! Veracrasse sans cervelle ! Dix jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles ! Dix jours !_

 _\- Mais, commença à se justifier Harry, je vous ai envoyé un mot._

 _\- Tu parles d'un mot, hurla Lyna. Comment peux-tu appeler ton "Horcruxe détruit. Légère blessure à la main. Rien de grave. Rentre bientôt. H." un mot ? A quel foutu moment ton cerveau s'est-il dit qu'on allait être rassurées de recevoir ça ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?_

 _Harry grimaça en guise d'excuse et laissa tomber son sac à terre. Il s'approcha de sa mère adoptive et la serra dans ses bras._

 _\- Désolée Lyn'. Tu as raison je suis un fils ingrat._

 _\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura la femme en serrant le graçon contre elle._

 _\- Promis._

 _Il se dégagea légèrement, et lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue._

 _\- Est-ce que Snape va passer dans la journée ? demanda Harry en fouillant dans son sac._

 _\- C'est toujours "Professeur Snape" pour vous Mr Potter. Et je suis déjà là._

 _Harry sursauta et fit tomber ce qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol avant de venir rouler jusqu'aux pieds du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier leva un sourcil puis se baissa pour ramasser l'objet. Il l'examina quelques secondes avant de retourner son attention sur Harry. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et commença son explication en pointant la coupe du doigt._

 _\- Comme vous l'aurez deviné, voici le quatrième Horcruxe. Ou plutôt le réceptacle de ce qui a été le quatrième Horcruxe. La coupe de Helga Poufsouffle. j'ai pensé que… que vous aimeriez la ramener à Poudlard Monsieur._

 _Severus haussa un nouveau sourcil, surpris de l'initiative du garçon._

 _\- Bon, elle est un peu abimée, continua Harry. Mais il fallait bien que je détruise l'âme de Voldy qui était à l'intérieure._

 _\- Voldy ?_

 _\- Euh… oui. je l'appelle comme ça pour... vous savez, dédramatiser un peu tout ça._

 _Un silence étrange suivit sa déclaration. Il vit sa tante et sa mère le regarder comme s'il avait perdu la tête et le professeur… hé bien, il avait le même masque de glace que d'habitude sur le visage. Bien qu'Harry était à peu près sûr d'avoir vu la commissure de ses lèvres bouger dans l'esquisse d'un sourire._

 _\- Bon ! On reste là où on passe dans la cuisine et je vous raconte tout ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… finit par déclarer Harry après leur avoir raconté l'intégralité des événements, mais je n'ai pas entendu l'Horcruxe me parler cette fois._

 _\- Peut-être parce que tu ne l'as pas tenu en main suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait un effet sur toi, suggéra Mireilla après un moment de réflexion._

 _Harry haussa les épaules avant de se lever de sa chaise avec l'intention de retrouver sa chambre. Il était épuisé de ses dernières semaines et comptait bien passer le reste de la journée à dormir. De toute façon, ils ne sauraient probablement jamais l'explication, alors il n'avait pas l'intention de se torturer avec ça. Il allait monter les escaliers quand la voix de Lyna l'arrêta._

 _\- Tu ne nous as pas dit ce qui t'avait retenu pendant une semaine la-bas._

 _Le garçon se retourna, le visage légèrement rêveur._

 _\- Oh tu sais, des choses et d'autres._

 _Et sur ces quelques mots, il grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'étage et rentra dans sa chambre. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et de se jeter sur son lit qu'il entendit des coups légers frappés à sa porte. D'un mouvement las de la main, il ouvrit la porte avec sa magie. Lyna regarda le pan de bois qui venait de s'ouvrir puis son fils, à quelques mètres, affalé dans son lit._

 _\- Fainéant._

 _Harry tira la langue vers le plafond et l'écouta venir s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle commençait à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans dire un mot, profitant d'être ensemble, tout simplement._

 _\- Comment elle s'appelle ?, finit par demander Lyna._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _La femme laissa échapper un tendre sourire alors qu'elle regardait son fils._

 _\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas mis au monde, mais c'est tout comme._

 _\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un "il" ?, se moqua Harry après quelques secondes._

 _\- Très bien. Comment il s'appelle ?_

 _Harry se releva brusquement et regarda sa mère, un air renfrogné sur le visage._

 _\- Tu réagis même pas… t'es pas drôle 'Ma._

 _Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et attendit que la main de Lyna reprenne sa place dans ses cheveux pour reprendre la parole._

 _\- C'est Alicia._

 _\- Alicia ? Tu veux dire la Alicia que tu as approchée pour ta "mission" ?_

 _Harry hocha la tête. Il se décala légèrement sur la droite et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère._

 _\- Elle est tellement belle 'Ma. Et intelligente aussi. Elle a cette façon de voir le monde que je lui envie, mais c'est ce qui la rend si unique. Elle est drôle, un peu maladroite et une génialissime cuisinière. Elle a…_

 _Il s'interrompit et Lyna le vit fermer douloureusement ses yeux._

 _\- Elle a ?, demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _\- Elle a ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rend fou d'elle._

 _\- Alors, quel est le problème ?_

 _\- Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, chuchota Harry. Je ne parle pas de Harry Potter... mais, celui avec qui elle a passé la semaine s'appelle Harry Amali, il a les yeux marrons et les cheveux blonds, est étudiant en histoire et vit à Brighton. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle apprécie, mais ce gars-là._

 _Lyna garda le silence un moment, continuant de jouer avec les cheveux du brun. Quand elle parla, ce fut de la voix la plus tendre et aimante qu'elle put._

 _\- Tu as tout faux Harry. Peut-être que, physiquement, tu ne ressemblais pas tout à fait à celui que tu es réellement, et peut-être que tu as menti sur quelques points. Mais ce ne sont que des détails. Quand tu étais avec elle, est-ce que tu lui mentais ? Est-ce que tu agissais différemment du garçon que tu es ? Est-ce que quand tu lui parlais tu étais un autre ? Je suis sûre que non. Ce qui compte Harry, c'est la manière dont tu as agi avec elle. Crois-moi, si cette jeune fille a trouvé un certain intérêt à Harry Amali elle retrouvera ce même intérêt pour Harry Milani._

 _\- Mais je lui ai menti 'Ma ! Depuis le début, sur l'histoire du coffre, sur mon passé._

 _\- Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était intelligente ? Elle comprendra._

 _\- Alors je lui dis tout ?_

 _\- Peut-être pas tout… j'éviterais de parler des Horcruxes si j'étais toi. Le reste, vas-y, lâche-toi. Et pour le coffre, dis-lui que c'est une mission top secrète dont tu lui parleras plus tard._

 _Ils rirent tous les deux puis le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Lyna ne sut combien de temps se passa, mais elle commençait à penser qu'Harry s'était endormi quand il parla._

 _\- Tu sais… Le jour où on a récupéré la coupe, elle m'a emmené à son appartement pour soigner ma blessure._

 _\- Hum…_

 _\- Je me souviens avoir eu envie de partir le plus rapidement possible… pour pas qu'elle devine ce que j'avais fait. Au début je pensais juste que, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache parce que ça causerait des problèmes… mais je crois que déjà à ce moment, je détestais lui mentir._

§ § §

\- J'aurais aimé que vous la rencontriez. J'avais beaucoup parlé avec elle de mes deux années à Poudlard. Et elle me disait souvent qu'on allait se revoir tous les trois, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment crue, enfin jusqu'à récemment.

\- Comment était-elle ? demanda Hermione, utilisant le passé comme l'avait fait Harry.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé à cette femme qu'Harry semblait avoir aimée. Mais elle se doutait que ça avait un lien avec le Feudeymon dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- Pleine de joie et d'amour. Elle adorait les enfants et transmettre son savoir, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle est devenue professeur. Elle avait perdu sa famille très jeune, et ce sont ses grands-parents qui l'ont élevée, mais malgré tout ça elle était plus la plus optimiste de nous deux et aimait la vie plus que quiconque.

\- Et… euh, commença Ron, tu as fini par tout lui dire du coup ?

\- Oui.

§ § §

- _Harry ? Harry tu es là ?_

 _L'interpellé releva la tête du livre dans lequel il était plongé. Il marqua sa page avant de refermer l'ouvrage et de le poser sur une table à côté de lui. Il se leva ensuite de son fauteuil et sortit du petit bureau dans lequel il se trouvait._

 _\- Je suis la-haut Ali' !_

 _Une jeune femme apparut en bas des escaliers, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux, d'un bleu sombre, pétillaient de joie. Elle portait une robe longue, bleue elle aussi, qui mettait en avant son ventre arrondi. Depuis quelques jours, son corps criait au monde entier qu'une vie grandissait en elle. Comme toujours, Harry sentit une bouffée d'amour pour cette femme._

 _Six ans et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait détruit son dernier Horcruxe et qu'il avait donc rencontré Alicia. Peu de temps après sa discussion avec Lyna, Harry avait décidé de suivre ses conseils. Il était donc retourné une nouvelle fois à Londres où il avait donné rendez-vous à la jeune femme pour "discuter des avancées de sa thèse". Il lui avait tout révélé, ou presque, sa véritable identité - enfin celle de Harry Milani -, sa véritable apparence, son passé au Brésil. Et ça avait été la catastrophe : Alicia, vexée et déçue d'avoir été trompée ainsi, avait quitté le café dans lequel ils se trouvaient, sans un mot pour le garçon. Il avait tenté de la recontacter, mais elle ne répondait pas à ses lettres, et les quelques fois où il l'avait attendue en bas de chez elle, elle l'avait soit ignoré royalement, soit menacé d'appeler les Aurors._

 _Après deux semaines laborieuses, Harry avait jeté l'éponge et été rentré au Brésil. Un mois était passé pendant lequel il avait tenté d'oublier la jeune fille. Avec Mireilla et Lyna, il avait continué les recherches concernant les deux Horcruxes restant : le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver la trace du médaillon de Salazar quelque part en France, mais sa dernière apparition datait de six ans auparavant. Cependant, qu'importe le temps que lui prenaient ses recherches, son entraînement et ses cours de potions, jamais il n'avait réussi à se sortir la jeune fille de la tête._

 _Un matin, Lyna, exaspéré de voir son fils ainsi, l'avait emmené au Ministère de la Magie de Brasilia. Là, ils étaient allés au Département des Transports Internationaux et elle l'avait fait prendre un Portoloin direction l'Angleterre. L'après-midi même, Harry se tenait devant l'appartement de Alicia. Bien en avait pris sa mère, car la jeune fille l'avait finalement pardonné à la condition qu'il lui explique un jour cette histoire de "mission secrète"._

 _Les mois s'étaient enchainés, Harry faisant les allers-retours entre l'Angleterre et le Brésil. Il avait ensuite profité d'un voyage qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans le sud du Brésil pour révéler ses derniers secrets à Alicia : qui il était, réellement, les Horcruxes, sa "mort". Il avait cru la perdre une seconde fois, mais elle avait fini par admettre qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui dire cela avant, qu'elle aurait probablement pris peur._

 _Aux mois avaient suivi une année, puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble au Brésil et Alicia avait trouvé un poste de professeur d'anglais. Un an après leur emménagement, ils avaient eu la joie de voir naître Elyne, petite fille aux yeux verts, comme son père, et aux cheveux blonds, comme sa mère. En grandissant, l'enfant avait montré un tempérament joyeux et curieux. Elle posait toutes les questions que posent les enfants, et encore plus quand c'était possible. Quatre ans plus tard, Alicia était enceinte pour la deuxième fois._

 _\- Severus est ici, dit-elle._

 _\- Vraiment ? Il ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il passerait. J'arrive._

 _Il partit chercher sa baguette qu'il avait laissée dans son bureau puis descendit au rez-de chaussée. Dans le salon, Severus attendait debout à côté de la cheminée, comme à son habitude._

 _\- Severus ! Que faites-vous ici ?_

 _Si Harry avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son ancien professeur par son prénom, il n'avait jamais réussi à le tutoyer. Etait-ce par respect ou par crainte ? Il ne le savait pas réellement. Le Maître des Potions se tourna et offrit au garçon un de ses rares, et presque invisibles, sourires._

 _\- Des bonnes nouvelles. Je pense savoir où se trouve le diadème._

 _\- Vraiment ? Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher le thé._

 _Severus hocha la tête et s'installa dans un fauteuil pendant qu'Harry partait chercher les boissons. Dans la cuisine, il croisa Alicia qui préparait le dîner._

 _\- On va parler de tu-sais-quoi. Est-ce que tu peux emmener Elyne jouer dehors ? Je m'occuperais du repas tout à l'heure._

 _L'inquiétude traversa le visage de son épouse un instant. Puis elle sourit et acquiesça._

 _\- Je vais l'emmener au parc et on fera un détour par la ville, il faut lui acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Les siennes deviennent trop petites._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry embrassait les deux femmes de sa vie, puis retournait dans le salon pour discuter avec le professeur._

 _\- Vous connaissez le sexe de l'enfant ? questionna le Maitre des Potions._

 _\- Oui. Un garçon normalement. On ne pourra en être réellement sûrs que dans un mois._

 _Il servit deux tasses de thé et en tendit une à Severus._

 _\- Alors ?_

 _Sa chasse aux Horcruxes avaient été mise temporairement en pause. Premièrement parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de où se trouvaient les deux Horcruxes restant. Deuxièmement, parce que qu'il avait décidé de profiter de sa vie de famille. Il savait que Severus faisait des recherches de son côté pour trouver un des Horcruxes à Poudlard, et qu'il viendrait lui en parler le jour venu._

 _\- J'ai fait de nombreuses découvertes depuis un an. J'ai trouvé un manuscrit de Dumbledore dans lequel il explique ce qu'il a lui-même compris à propos des Horcruxes. Il pensait que le diadème se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château, mais il n'a jamais réussi à trouver où. J'ai fait mes propres déductions et j'en suis venu à penser qu'Helena Serdaigle devait savoir où était le diadème. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait volé la première fois. A force de persuasion - et peut-être un peu de menace - elle m'a révélé l'emplacement du diadème._

 _\- Comment peut-on "menacer" un fantôme ?_

 _Severus lui lança un regard qu'il n'aurait su qualifier._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas savoir Harry._

 _Le brun frissonna. Il s'éclaircit la gorge._

 _\- Et donc ? Où est-il ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens de la Salle sur Demande ?_

 _Harry acquiesça en silence. Lors de ses nombreuses recherches sur le château de Poudlard, Severus lui avait parlé de cette salle aussi appelée "Pièce Va-et-Vient". Il lui avait décrite comme une salle secrète, difficile d'accès et que peu de personne connaissait. Le professeur l'avait lui-même découverte en lisant le journal de Dumbledore, quelques années auparavant. Le défunt racontait, qu'en réalité, la salle s'était ouverte de nombreuses fois. Différentes personnes étaient venues lui parler d'une salle qui s'était ouverte devant eux, répondant à leur besoin présent mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais su retrouver._

 _\- Le diadème serait dans cette salle ?_

 _\- Au dire de Helena. C'est la dernière pièce dans laquelle elle a vu entrer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard._

 _\- Bon.. hé bien, professeur Snape. Comment comptez-vous me faire entrer à Poudlard ? A moins que vous ne vous le procuriez._

 _\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de passer un an de plus à chercher ce diadème et te faire entrer à Poudlard ne sera pas si compliqué. Préviens-moi quand tu seras prêt._

 _Harry hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa alors dans le salon, chacun se perdant dans ses pensées. Le brun n'aurait su dire ce qui traversait l'esprit du Maître des Potions, mais le sien se préparait déjà à retourner à la "chasse" aux Horcruxes. Il n'avait jamais réellement cessé son entraînement. Severus ne lui donnait plus de cours de Potions depuis longtemps mais ils leur arrivaient, en revanche, de s'entraîner au combat lors de simulacres de batailles. Le niveau d'Harry, déjà très bon à sa sortie de Castelobruxo, n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis. Le professeur était un combattant chevronné et le brun avait tiré de nombreuses leçons de leurs séances._

§ § §

\- Maintenant que j'y pense… s'interrompit Harry. C'est vrai qu'il m'a fait entré à Poudlard sans problèmes… Facile quand on est le directeur de l'école. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il me l'ait jamais dit ! Elyne est censée faire sa scolarité là-bas maintenant que je suis de retour en Angleterre, et il aurait été bien capable de ne rien me dire jusqu'à ce que je reçoive sa lettre. Je sais pas si Lyna est au courant, mais ils vont m'entendre.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur ami, dont les yeux brillaient d'une flamme de vengeance et d'amusement. Puis il sembla réfléchir au sort qu'il leur réservait, et un instant, les deux Gryffondors virent chez lui la même expression que celle du professeur Snape avant qu'il ne donne une retenue.

 **§ § §**

Certain.e.s d'entre vous l'ont peut-être remarqué… cette histoire a maintenant sa propre image (qui représente bien évidemment Elyne le jour où Harry la présente à Ron et Hermione) ! Merci à **Epsilon Snape** pour son superbe dessin :D je te l'ai déjà dit mais je suis fan de ce que tu as fais, merci merci *

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre,**

 **N'oubliez pas la review qui fait toujours plaisir,**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Le dernier Horcruxe

 **Résumé** : 1992. Harry Potter meurt assassiné par Lucius Malfoy. 20 ans plus tard, des rumeurs courent : le Survivant aurait été aperçu dans les rues du quartier magique de Londres. Qui est cette personne ? Et quel est son lien avec les divers meurtres qui sévissent à Londres ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je ne prétends à rien en réutilisant ses personnages.

 **Nombre de chapitres** : 9 - Terminée. Plus divers OS à en cours d'écriture.

 **Nda (pour ceux/celles qui lisent les blabla d'auteur.e.s)** :

Waouh.. que dire.. Hé bien voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même si ça a été compliqué sur la fin (Epsi et Aude peuvent en témoigner…).

J'ai l'intention de publier quelques OS à la suite de LDH. Dont un sur Lyna qui est à moitié écrit. Mais malheureusement, ma 2e année de Master me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et je ne suis pas sûre de trouver l'inspi pour écrire.

Du coup je vais bien indiquer cette fiction comme "Terminée" mais gardez le follow car je publierai les OS à la suite (enfin si vous avez envie de les lire :P)

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos fav.

 **Bêta** : Merci à Audesnape et Epsilon Snape ! Franchement, z'êtes les meilleures !

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **§ § §**

Le lendemain de la visite de Severus

§ § §

 _Harry avait discuté de la situation avec Alicia dès qu'elle était rentrée, une heure plus tard. Bien qu'inquiète de ce qui pouvait arriver, elle avait accepté qu'il se rende dès le lendemain au château. Il lui avait promis de revenir moins d'une semaine plus tard, espérant même que ça ne lui prendrait pas plus de deux jours. Il avait alors contacté le professeur par cheminée et lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Exceptionnellement, ce dernier l'avait laissé emprunter le réseau de cheminette qui reliait ses appartements à Poudlard et leur maison._

 _Jusque là, Severus avait toujours refusé qu'Harry l'utilise, le forçant à trouver une autre solution pour se rendre à Londres. Mais comme il devait rejoindre directement le château, il pouvait bien passer par là pour une fois. En ce matin de septembre, le brun foulait donc de nouveau le sol de son ancienne école._

 _Il ne savait pas vraiment quel effet cela lui faisait d'être de retour à Poudlard. Certes, il y avait passé deux merveilleuses années : c'était là qu'il avait appris à utiliser sa magie, là qu'il avait appris à connaître ce nouveau monde qui était le sien, là qu'il s'était fait ses premiers amis. Mais plus il y songeait et plus il se disait que c'était aussi ici qu'il avait rencontré Voldemort pour la première fois et qu'il avait frôlé la mort de trop nombreuses fois pour son jeune âge. Non vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses émotions._

 _Lui et le professeur de potions marchaient dans les couloirs du château depuis un bon quart d'heure quand le plus âgé s'arrêta devant un mur. Ils étaient la veille de la rentrée, aucun élève n'était donc présent._

 _\- C'est juste ici, déclara Severus._

 _\- Donc, je dois passer devant ce mur trois fois en demandant précisément ce que je veux c'est ça ?_

 _\- C'est ce qu'a expliqué Dumbledore dans son manuscrit._

 _\- Bon hé bien… qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

 _Harry se plaça à quelques pas du mur et commença à faire des allers-retours. "Je dois trouver le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il faut que je trouve le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle pour le détruire. Laissez-moi trouver et détruire le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. S'il vous plait, lai-". Une porte apparut juste devant lui. Il soupira de soulagement, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment il devait formuler sa demande, mais visiblement, ça avait fonctionné. Il jeta un regard à son ancien professeur et passa la porte._

 _La salle dans laquelle il entra était immense, mais surtout, elle était remplie d'objets divers et variés, entassés sans logique. On aurait dit une déchetterie sorcière. Alors qu'il se baladait dans les allées sans structures, il voyait parfois un objet voler d'un tas à un autre ou une créature s'enfuir en courant. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à observer et visiter la salle, il s'arrêta et fit un tour sur lui-même._

 _\- Comment je suis censé trouver un foutu diadème dans ce bordel ?_

 _Il avait décidément été trop optimiste en pensant revenir au bout de deux jours. Il ressortit de la pièce et se retrouva face à Severus, qui l'avait attendu pendant ce temps._

 _\- Alors ?, demanda ce dernier._

 _\- Alors j'ai peur que ce soit long… très long. Il y a tellement d'objets la-bas, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Et évidemment, comme c'est la rentrée demain je ne peux pas vous demander de m'aider._

 _\- Parce que tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais t'aider gamin ? déclara le Maître des Potions, un rictus aux lèvres._

 _Harry grimaça, résistant à l'envie de lui tirer puérilement la langue. Il se tourna vers le mur où, étrangement, la porte se tenait toujours. Il avait cru qu'elle disparaîtrait et qu'il devrait la rappeler._

 _\- En parlant de la rentrée, reprit Severus. Tu comprendras que tu ne pourras pas sortir de cette salle ? Les risques qu'on te reconnaisse sont trop élevés._

 _\- Et je suis censé faire comment ? , grogna Harry._

 _\- Je t'attendrai tous les soirs à dix heures. Tu pourras sortir à ce moment. Si tu as trouvé le diadème évidemment._

 _Sur ces paroles, Severus tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Harry eut juste le temps de poser une dernière question avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue._

 _\- Et comment je mange ?_

" _Fais appel à un elfe", fut la seule réponse qu'il eut. Et il était persuadé de l'avoir entendu ricaner juste après. Cet homme lui donnait froid dans le dos parfois. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la porte en face de lui qui… avait disparu._

 _\- Génial._

 _Il recommença donc le rituel nécessaire à l'ouverture de la Pièce Va-et-Vient et la porte réapparu. Il espéra, pour sa santé mentale comme pour son estomac, que la solution de Severus fonctionnerait. Il décida donc de la tester immédiatement._

 _\- Euh… est-ce qu'un elfe bien sympathique pourrait m'apporter un sandwich ?_

 _Il soupira de soulagement quand apparut devant lui un de ces petits êtres rabougris._

 _\- Voici un sandwich, dit-il d'une voix fluette. Que peut faire d'autre Dobby pour aider Monsieur ?_

 _Harry écarquilla grand les yeux au nom de l'elfe. Il s'accroupit devant lui et s'exclama :_

 _\- Dobby ? Le Dobby qui a essayé de me tuer en deuxième année ?_

 _\- Monsieur Harry Potter?_

 _Les yeux de la créature commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Dobby se jeta à terre, à ses pieds._

 _\- Dobby est tellement désolé Monsieur ! C'est sa faute si Harry Potter est mort. Dobby n'a cessé de se repasser les mains depuis, à chaque anniversaire de votre mort. Dobby a tou-_

 _\- Dobby ! l'interrompit Harry. Dobby arrête ça ! Je ne suis pas mort !_

 _L'elfe releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et cette fois, les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues crasseuses. Alors qu'il se lançait dans une litanie d'excuses et de remerciements envers Merlin d'avoir "ressuscité Harry Potter", le brun se demanda comment il allait pouvoir calmer la créature et pourquoi, de tous les elfes de Poudlard, il était tombé sur celui-là._

 _\- Que fais-tu ici au fait Dobby ?_

 _\- Dobby a eu beaucoup de chance, commença Dobby avec un reniflement. Quand Maître Lucius a tué Harry POTTER et que Maîtresse Narcissa a divorcé, elle a libéré plusieurs elfes. Dobby s'est donc retrouvé sans travail. Dobby n'a pas travaillé pendant plusieurs mois, ça a été très dur mais il a fini par trouver un travail ici, dans le grand château de Poudlard._

 _\- D'accord, marmonna Harry qui n'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille. Ecoute Dobby, je vais avoir besoin que tu m'amènes à manger, dans le secret le plus absolu. Trois fois par jour. Ca posera un problème ?_

 _\- Pas du tout Harry POTTER ! Dobby est ravi d'aider Monsieur Harry POTTER._

 _Harry hocha la tête et dit à l'elfe qu'il pouvait se retirer avec un sourire. Il n'attendit pas de voir si Dobby l'avait écouté et il s'enfonça dans la salle. Il passa les jours suivants à chercher le diadème, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger les repas apportés par Dobby et pour dormir quelques heures. Tous les soirs il sortait quelques minutes pour parler de ses avancées avec le professeur._

 _Le quatrième jour, il avait considérablement progressé. Il avait découvert que la Salle sur Demande, en plus de faire apparaître ce dont une personne pouvait avoir besoin, était interactive. Il lui suffisait de faire une demande à voix haute et elle faisait apparaître de nouvelles choses. Bien sur, il y avait des limites. Il n'avait ainsi pas pu lui demander de lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'au diadème. Mais, le deuxième jour, alors qu'il regrettait que tout ne soit pas rangé, de grandes étagères étaient apparues. Il avait alors pu commencer un grand travail de ménage, commençant par trier tout ce qui était trop grand._

 _Le sixième soir alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de rentrer un jour chez lui, énervé de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé, il donna un magistral coup de pied dans une armoire à sa droite. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement car, en plus de s'être fait atrocement mal, le meuble vacilla un instant puis s'écroula au sol dans un nuage de poussière et un vacarme monumental. Il lança un léger sortilège pour dissiper la brume grisâtre et un léger vent se leva, entraînant avec lui les particules. Un éclat attira alors son regard. Prit d'une intuition, il courut dans sa direction. Il se figea net quand il l'aperçut, juste devant lui, posé sur un livre, lui-même posé sur une chaise : le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Un drap avait glissé par terre, sûrement à cause du vent, et Harry se douta qu'il avait recouvert jusque là les trois objets._

 _Il soupira de soulagement et, oubliant toute précaution, attrapa le diadème à main nue. Il se sentit alors irrésistiblement attiré par l'objet. Etait-ce dû à la fatigue des derniers jours ? Ou peut-être à son agacement d'avoir passé autant de temps à le chercher ? En tout cas, l'Horcruxe l'appelait, plus fort que les autres ne l'avaient jamais fait._

 _Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du diadème. Lentement, très lentement il le fit tourner sur lui-même. Son pouce caressa la tête d'aigle, puis les différents pierres incrustées. Complètement hypnotisé, il leva le bras pour déposer la tiare sur sa tête. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un gong retentit violemment dans la salle, le sortant de sa transe. Horrifié par le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il jeta au loin le diadème, tout en le fixant des yeux. La respiration accélérée, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il ne put que se remercier mentalement d'avoir mis en place cette alarme dès le deuxième jour._

 _Le gong sonnait dix heures du soir, lui permettant de savoir que Severus l'attendait dehors. Il déglutit et s'approcha lentement de l'Horcruxe, attrapant sur le passage le drap à ses pieds. Il emballa prudemment l'objet, se forçant à détourner son regard. Quand ce fut fait, il prit le paquet et courut jusqu'à la sortie. Son visage devait reflétait ses émotions car le professeur fronça des sourcils en l'apercevant._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Harry lui tendit l'emballage de fortune et par réflexe, Severus l'attrapa._

 _\- L'Horcruxe est là-dedans, dit Harry d'une voix blanche. Éloignez-le de moi. Détruisez-le. J'en serai pas capable._

 _Les sourcils du potionniste se fronçèrent un peu plus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le garçon perdre autant ses moyens._

 _\- Suis-moi, allons dans mes appartements._

 _Il fallut quelques secondes au brun pour réagir, mais il finit par le suivre. Ils ne croisèrent aucun élève ou professeur sur le chemin et ce fut sans encombre qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon de Severus. Ce dernier fit s'asseoir Harry et posa l'Horcruxe, toujours dans le drap, sur la table. Il s'assit ensuite à son tour, en face du garçon._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- J'ai trouvé l'Horcruxe, déclara Harry après plusieurs secondes. Et je l'ai attrapé…_

 _\- Tu l'as attrapé ? demanda sarcastiquement Severus. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec la bague de Gaunt ?_

 _Harry ne réagit pas, perdu dans ses pensées._

 _\- Il m'a parlé professeur. Il m'a appelé. Pendant une fraction de seconde il m'a montré un monde… je n'arrivais pas à le lâcher. Si il n'y avait pas eu ce bruit qui me l'a fait lâcher… je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé._

 _L'homme l'observa silencieusement. Il finit par se lever._

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry. Je pensais que vous alliez refuser de vous en occuper._

 _\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, argua Severus. Bien moins que tu ne sembles le penser en tout cas. Je suis conscient des dangers liés à ces Horcruxes, et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, ta mère m'assassinerait sur place._

 _Harry, sidéré, regarda alors son ancien professeur disparaître avec l'Horcruxe dans une pièce voisine._

§ § §

\- Je crois que Lyna est la seule personne dont Severus ait toujours eu peur, rit Harry.

Les deux gryffondors sourirent, il leur était difficile d'imaginer que la grande chauve-souris des cachots avait peur de quelqu'un.

\- Il l'a donc détruit ? L'Horcruxe ?

\- Oui. Et je suis ensuite rentré chez moi.

Le visage du brun se ferma. Il inspira profondément, refoulant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

\- C'est là que le cauchemar a commencé.

§ § §

 _\- Ali' ? Je suis rentré._

 _Harry posa ses affaires à côté de la cheminée et s'étira. Il épousseta ensuite sa cape sur laquelle était venue se déposer quelques cendres grises. Il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de l'absence de réponse de son épouse. Probablement qu'elle et Elyne étaient parties chez Lyna et Mireilla pour passer la soirée, peut-être y étaient-elles restées la semaine._

 _Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent et il sortit immédiatement sa baguette, quelque chose n'allait pas. Deux assiettes avaient été dressées et une quiche, encore fumante, attendait au centre de la table qu'on la découpe._

 _\- Ali' ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort._

 _Il se força à garder son calme. Peut-être qu'Elyne avait eu un problème et qu'elle l'avait emmenée chez sa mère. Il fit demi-tour avec le but d'appeler Lyna par cheminée. A peine fut-il sorti de la cuisine qu'il se heurta à une silhouette._

 _\- Ali' ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Il y a un problème ?_

 _La femme ne répondit rien. Elle avait la tête baissée vers le sol et tenait la peluche de sa fille dans la main droite. Harry leva un bras pour la secouer mais la voix d'Elyne, en haut des escaliers, l'interrompit._

 _\- Papa ! Maman est bizarre !_

 _Il leva les yeux vers sa fille. Des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues et une marque violette commençait à se former sur son poignet droit. Comme Alicia ne réagissait toujours pas, Harry s'adressa à l'enfant._

 _\- Mon coeur, va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. Papa va venir te voir dès que maman ira mieux. D'accord ?_

 _Il vit l'enfant acquiescer en silence et se diriger vers sa chambre rapidement, non sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière. Harry se concentra ensuite sur sa compagne. Toujours la baguette sortie, il posa une main sur le bras d'Alica et la secoua légèrement._

 _\- Chérie ?_

 _Aucune réaction. Il la secoua un peu plus fort. Un frémissement parcourut le corps de la jeune femme et elle leva difficilement la tête. L'effort se lisait sur son visage et son regard était tantôt vide, tantôt apeuré._

 _\- Ha...rry... , murmura-t-elle. Harry… je suis désolée._

 _\- De quoi es-tu désolée Ali' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue avant que son regard ne se fasse vide à nouveau. A peine une fraction de seconde après, une poigne ferme serrait la gorge du brun. Toute trace d'effort avait disparu du visage de la blonde et il y lisait maintenant une haine indescriptible. Incapable de bouger, Harry fixa avec désarroi celle qu'il aimait._

 _\- Harry Potter, le… survivant._

 _Harry frissonna de terreur. Il s'agissait bien de la voix d'Alicia, mais avec une intonation qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu : froide, rauque et sifflante. Son coeur battait à tout rompre alors que son cerveau tentait d'analyser la situation. Il connaissait cette intonation… il connaissait cette façon de parler… il la connaissait pour l'avoir entendue plus de dix ans auparavant, lors de sa première année à Poudlard._

 _\- Vol… de… mort, réussit-il à prononcer difficilement._

 _Il n'avait aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi s'était arrivé - enfin il avait une idée du pourquoi - mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était plus Alicia devant lui. Ou en tout cas, ce n'était plus tout à fait elle._

 _\- Harry Potter. Ne sont-ce pas là de magnifiques retrouvailles ?, siffla Voldemort-Alicia. Je t'ai cherché si longtemps… Que pensais-tu pauvre idiot ? Qu'il te suffirait de détruire mes Horcruxes et c'en serait fini ? Tu ne m'as pas tué ce soir-là Harry Potter. Détruire mon hôte - pauvre Quirrell, il m'avait bien servi - n'a pas suffit pas à me détruire… le savais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché longtemps… si longtemps._

 _Deux pensées l'empêchèrent de plonger dans un désespoir sans fond. La première : sa fille était là-haut, attendant son retour. La deuxième : à en croire les excuses prononcées un peu plus tôt, Alicia était toujours là, quelque part. Et il comptait bien la retrouver._

 _Harry leva la baguette, murmura des excuses silencieuses et jeta un informulé devant lui. La main gantée qui tentait de l'étouffer le lâcha et le corps de la blonde recula de plusieurs pas. Il devait réfléchir, trouver un moyen de détruire l'âme de Voldemort qui possédait sa compagne, sans la tuer elle._

 _Un combat à sens unique commença dans le salon. Les sortilèges volaient partout autour d'Harry, et seul son entraînement lui permettait de rester en vie. Il ne répondait jamais, refusant de blesser celle qu'il aimait. Cependant, il perdait du terrain et n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Un premier sort le toucha et lui entailla la jambe, un deuxième mit feu à sa cape et un troisième le frappa en plein estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et il tomba à genoux._

 _Voldemort-Alicia s'approcha de lui, baguette tendue vers son visage. Un sourire haineux barrait son visage._

 _\- Ce soir, je vais enfin te tuer Harry Potter. Ne suis-je pas dans le corps parfait ? Jamais tu n'oseras me faire le moindre mal. L'amour ne t'aura pas sauver finalement. Au revoir, Harry Potter. Avada Ke-_

 _\- PAPA !_

 _Voldemort-Alicia se tourna vers le cri. Son visage se déforma une nouvelle fois et un rire sans vie sortit de sa gorge._

 _\- Je t'avais oubliée toi, susurra-t-il. Viens donc rejoindre tes parents mon enfant._

 _\- Elyne non ! Reste la-haut, ne t'approche pas._

 _L'enfant, les joues trempées de larmes, resta figée en haut des escaliers. Une simple supplication sortit de ses lèvres._

 _\- Maman._

 _Un masque de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Voldemort-Alicia._

 _\- Que… Non ! Non tu ne peux pas me résister ! Toi, insignifiante Sang-de-Bourbe comment oses-tu… Non !_

 _Harry observait la silhouette en face de lui qui semblait engagée dans un combat intérieur, incapable de faire la moindre chose pour aider la femme. il lui sembla que des heures s'écoulèrent, il n'en fut en réalité que quelques secondes. La vie revint dans les yeux d'Alicia. Elle se tourna vers Elyne._

 _\- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime ma puce. De tout mon coeur._

 _Elle s'accroupit ensuite près d'Harry. Lentement sa main caressa son visage et elle lui offrit le sourire le plus doux qu'elle avait._

 _\- Te rencontrer a été la plus belle chose qu'il soit. Je t'aime tellement._

 _Elle se releva et recula jusqu'au fond du salon. Sa baguette se pointa sur sa tempe._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et encore moins le temps. Je vous aime tous les deux._

 _Harry la regarda faire, toujours incapable de bouger, assommé par le sort qu'il avait reçu auparavant._

 _\- Feudeymon._

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il hurla. Plus tard, quand il y repenserait, il se ferait la remarque qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à hurler, qu'un autre cri, lointain, celui de quelqu'un qui était déjà presque mort, avait aussi retenti._

 _Le feu prit rapidement des ampleurs incontrôlables. Le corps d'Alicia ne fut bientôt qu'une silhouette noire entourée de flammes. Celles-ci montèrent le long du mur, attirées par le plancher en bois qu'il y avait à l'étage. En quelques secondes l'intégralité de la maison brûlait. Harry, épargné par il ne savait quel miracle, était toujours agenouillé au sol, le regard vide, perdu dans une souffrance qui n'avait aucun nom._

 _Encore une fois, ce fut le cri de sa fille qui le sortit de sa transe. Il se tourna violemment vers l'enfant, toujours en haut des escaliers. L'enfant était entourée de flammes qui se jetaient sur elle, sans l'atteindre pour autant. Harry tenta de se lever une première fois sans succès. Il fit appel à toutes ses forces et réussit à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il devait réfléchir, rapidement. L'escalier allait bientôt s'effondrer, ainsi que tout le reste de la maison en fait._

 _Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à comment résorber le feu, il n'était de toute façon pas sûr d'en être capable dans son état. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une autre solution. Il n'en vit qu'une._

 _\- Accio "couverture", s'exclame-t-il en priant pour qu'un autre miracle ait lieu._

 _Et son voeu fut réalisé, une couverture, intacte, sortit d'une chambre à l'étage et lui tomba sur la tête. Il jeta un regard anxieux à sa fille. Elyne serait-elle capable de faire ce qu'il allait lui demander ?_

 _\- Elyne ! Tu vas sauter d'accord ! Je vais te rattraper. Papa va te rattraper. Saute vers moi._

 _\- Papa j'ai peur, hurla l'enfant, en pleurs._

 _\- Je sais mon coeur. Je sais. Mais il faut que tu viennes jusqu'à moi d'accord. Allez ma puce, tu peux le faire. Tu es courageuse non ?_

 _L'enfant hocha difficilement la tête entre deux sanglots. Elle se leva et sauta du haut des escaliers. Ou du moins tenta. Au moment où elle prenait appuie sur le bois, il s'effondra sous elle. Harry la vit avec horreur tomber dans les flammes et les débris._

 _\- ELYNE !_

 _Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta dans les flammes. Il parcourut les deux mètres qui le séparaient du corps de l'enfant. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il jeta la couverture qui le recouvrait sur sa fille et transplana, laissant derrière lui son passé, son présent et ce qui lui semblait être sa vie entière._

§ § §

\- Mon dieu…, murmura Ron.

En tant qu'Auror il avait déjà pu voir les dégâts causés par un Feudeymon. Ce monstre ne laissait rien derrière lui. Bois, béton, pierre : il avait tout détruit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. On ne retrouvait aucun ossement humain. Il déglutit. L'homme en face de lui avait vu la femme de sa vie se sacrifier à l'aide d'un Feudeymon. Comment pouvait-on se remettre de ça ?

\- Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? réussit-il à demander, la gorge serrée.

§ § §

 _\- Harry ? Harry c'est toi ?_

 _Lyna lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait et courut vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître dans sa cuisine. L'objet se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit clair, elle n'y fit pas attention. Tout son esprit, tout son coeur et tout son corps étaient dirigés vers le petit paquet que transportait son fils. Paquet qui ressemblait bien trop à un enfant selon elle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu-_

 _\- Sauve-la ! implora Harry d'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue. Je t'en prie Maman, sauve-la._

 _Les orbes vertes qui la fixaient étaient emplies d'une telle douleur que Lyna sentit son coeur se briser. Jamais elle n'avait lu une telle détresse dans les yeux de son fils. Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre du brun. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était l'enfant que portait Harry, tout son être le savait, et ses entrailles se serraient à l'idée de le reconnaître sous les couvertures._

 _Harry ne dit rien d'autre. Il posa délicatement son fardeau sur le lit et écarta les pans du plaid. Lyna poussa un cri, et comme un réflexe, sa main vint couvrir sa bouche. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux puis couler sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et observa les multiples traces de brûlure sur son corps. La moitié de son crâne était noirci et seuls quelques fin cheveux - qu'elle savait sur le point de tomber - tenaient encore ci et là. Du haut du front jusqu'à sous son oeil droit, il n'y avait plus que sang et muscle, toute trace de peau avait disparu, et déjà des cloques de pue se formaient._

 _L'intégralité de son bras droit était calcinée et ce qui avait dû être son pyjama pendait en lambeau. Elle ne pouvait voir l'état des jambes de l'enfant car le pantalon avait fondu sur plusieurs zones, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer que le pire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, si la peau avait aussi commencé à brûler, ça allait être terrible à nettoyer._

 _Elle se secoua et sortit de sa contemplation. Elle sécha ses larmes et son regard se durcit. D'un mouvement rendu agile par des années de pratiques, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un premier sort afin d'établir la gravité des dégâts._

 _\- Origine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion._

 _\- Feudeymon._

 _Elle fit claquer sa langue et refloua toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. D'abord s'occuper de la petite, ensuite harceler son fils._

 _\- Ca ne va pas être facile, mais tu le sais déjà._

 _Ses mains commencèrent à bouger au-dessus du corps de l'enfant. De multiples rayons sortaient de sa baguette et se diffuaient parfois dans toutes la pièce. Aussi concentrée qu'était Lyna, elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil la main de son fils serrée à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges._

 _\- Sors de cette chambre, ordonna-t-elle. Tu vas me gêner plus qu'autre chose. Attends dans le salon le retour de Mireilla et dit lui de me rejoindre aussitôt._

 _Ne voyant pas Harry bouger, elle fit une pause dans son examen médical et se tourna vers lui._

 _\- Sors, lui intima-t-elle d'une voix ferme, puis elle reprit d'une voix plus douce, je vais la sauver Harry. Elle va s'en sortir._

 _Elle n'attendit pas qu'il sorte et se remit au travail. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle n'avait plus qu'à donner son maximum et à espérer que sa soeur ne rentrerait pas trop tard._

§ § §

\- Cinq heures se sont écoulées… cinq longues et terribles heures. Mireilla avait rejoint Lyna dès son retour. Dans un élan de sagesse, elle m'avait demandé d'appeler Severus avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Quand je l'ai fait, je me suis fait traiter d'idiot et de tous les noms possibles, j'aurais dû, selon lui, penser à le faire bien plus tôt. Ca.. ça a été une torture. Toutes ces heures, seul dans cette pièce, à me dire qu'en plus de tuer la femme que j'aimais et le deuxième enfant que j'aurais dû avoir, j'avais probablement tué ma fille. A me repasser la scène pour savoir ce que j'aurais dû faire.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Harry. Dans un élan de tendresse, Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux et il pleura comme il n'avait encore jamais pleuré devant eux.

\- Tout va bien Harry. Elyne va bien maintenant. Tout va bien…

Hermione resta de longues minutes à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et qui, pourtant, leur confiait ses plus grands secrets et ses plus grandes peines. Un carré de tissu apparut soudainement au dessus de l'épaule de la brune. Harry releva la tête en apercevant le mouchoir et put voir Ron, le visage embarrassé.

\- Je suis désolé vieux… je sais pas trop quoi dire dans ces moments, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de ça.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et attrapa le mouchoir en remerciant le roux. Il s'essuya les yeux tandis qu'Hermione se rasseyait à ses côtés. Elle lui attrapa sa main de libre et il reprit son discours.

§ § §

 _Mireilla, Severus et Lyna sortirent les uns à la suite des autres de la petite chambre. Harry se leva comme un ressort, il se dirigea à pas rapides vers eux et il ne dut qu'à un immense self-control de ne pas les harceler de questions. Silencieusement, il les regarda passer devant lui, épuisés. Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, toute retenue oubliée et les deux femmes suivirent le mouvement. Le brun, quant à lui, resta debout à côté de la porte, sans savoir quoi faire._

 _Son instinct de père lui disait d'aller retrouver sa fille mais si les trois autres étaient là c'est qu'elle ne courait plus aucun danger et qu'elle devait juste se reposer. Avant qu'il n'ait pris une décision, la voix lasse de sa mère se fit entendre._

 _\- Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire t'empêcherait d'aller la voir. Je te veux dans le salon dans cinq minutes._

 _Harry hocha la tête bien qu'elle ne put le voir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte en bois et avança à pas lents jusqu'au lit. Elyne dormait paisiblement. Son crâne ainsi que son oeil avaient été bandé, comme son bras et ses jambes. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il fit appel à tout son courage pour ne pas craquer maintenant. Il n'était pas encore le temps de pleurer, d'abord il devrait tout leur raconter. Le plus doucement possible, il quitta la pièce et retourna dans le salon. Là, il s'assit dans le fauteuil et attendit._

 _\- Je lui ai donné suffisamment de potion calmante et d'anti-douleur pour qu'elle dorme pendant une journée, commença Severus. On verra demain pour la suite._

 _\- Ses plaies sont toutes bandées, continua Lyna. Celles de ses jambes ne devraient pas laisser de marques, Merlin merci nous avons la magie. Un moldu n'aurait probablement jamais retrouvé sa mobilité. Pour ce qui est de son bras… on verra. Elle aura probablement quelques cicatrices mais rien de grave. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est son oeil. Je ne sais pas si elle en retrouvera l'usage. Il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit aveugle de ce côté._

 _\- Et pour, la voix d'Harry se brisa, et pour le reste de son visage ?_

 _\- C'est là que le Feudeymon l'a le plus attaquée, répondit Mireilla. Elle gardera une cicatrice à vie. On verra quand elle grandira mais elle pourra la cacher avec de la magie si elle le souhaite._

 _\- Merci, murmura Harry. Merci…_

 _Le silence se fit dans la salle. Ce fut Mireilla qui osa poser la question que tous avaient sur les lèvres._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Où est Alicia ?_

 _Un unique sanglot s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry avant qu'il ne reprenne contrôle de son corps. Il inspira fortement et plissa les yeux à s'en faire mal. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle quand il parla._

 _\- Alicia est morte._

 _Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Lyna sentit son coeur se briser. Elle retint les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer alors que son fil faisait tout pour se contenir ? Elle se redressa dans le canapé et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry._

 _\- Raconte._

§ § §

\- J'ai passé la nuit à leur raconter ce que vous savez déjà. Quand j'ai fini, Severus m'a donné la même potion calmante qu'à Elyne, m'ordonnant d'aller me reposer. J'ai avalé cul sec le contenu avant d'aller me coucher dans la chambre de ma mère. Quand je me suis réveillé, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai mis un certain temps à me rappeler les événements de la veille. Quand j'ai été suffisamment réveillé pour me souvenir de tout, j'ai craqué. C'est un souvenir assez flou mais je crois me souvenir avoir hurlé, allongé sur mon lit. Des heures durant j'ai pleuré, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient secs et que mes cordes vocales saignent. Puis Severus est entré dans la chambre et m'a redonné une potion. J'ai dormi plusieurs heures. Et à mon réveil, j'étais… je ne sais pas, apaisé ? calmé ?

§ § §

 _\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lyna alors qu'elle aperçut Harry entrer dans la cuisine._

 _Le regard que lui jeta Harry valut toutes les réponses du monde._

 _\- Bien... je mérite ça, c'était une question stupide, ajouta-t-elle. Elyne dort encore._

 _\- Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda Harry en se versant une tasse de thé._

 _\- Vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq, répondit sa tante, assise à l'autre bout de la table._

 _Il hocha la tête et but une gorgée. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et regarda, sans vraiment le faire, le jardin._

 _\- Que pensez-vous que Voldemort soit devenu ?_

 _\- On n'est pas obligé d'en parler maintenant Harry._

 _\- Si, répondit-il durement. Si on est obligé d'en parler maintenant Lyn'. J'ai… il a tué Alicia, presque tué Elyne. Alors il faut qu'on en parle maintenant._

 _Les femmes observèrent en silence le jeune homme, sans savoir quoi dire. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une réponse à sa question lui soit fournie._

 _\- En toute franchise Harry, commença Severus qui était adossé près de la porte, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu, je n'en sais rien. Mais une partie de moi aurait tendance à penser qu'il est mort. Définitivement. Enfin il ne le sera réellement qu'une fois le médaillon détruit, mais la partie de son âme errante n'aura probablement pas survécu au Feudeymon._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?_

 _\- Un fait simple : le Feudeymon est le seul sort, à ma connaissance, capable de tuer un fantôme._

 _Harry se tourna vers lui, pensif._

 _\- Vous pensez qu'elle le savait ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Alicia. Vous pensez qu'elle savait ça ?_

 _Lyna se leva et se posa devant son fils, un masque interrogateur sur le visage._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

 _Le brun posa sa tasse à côté de lui et s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier._

 _\- J'y ai pensé toute la matinée pendant que je… enfin bref. Elle avait cet éclat dans les yeux quand elle a jeté le sort, et je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu s'excuser avant qu'elle ne jette le Feudeymon. Et puis… pourquoi Voldemort aurait lancé ce sort ? Il y avait trop de risques pour lui et son hôte. S'il voulait simplement me tuer, on sait tous qu'un Avada était la meilleure solution. Plus j'y ai réfléchi, et plus j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait sciemment jeté ce sort là. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre_ pourquoi _elle l'avait fait. Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai professeur… et qu'Alicia le savait, alors tout porte à penser que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé._

§ § §

\- Donc... ta femme s'est sacrifiée pour toi, résuma Ron. Elle devait sacrément t'aimer… Tu ne retrouveras jamais quelqu'un comme ça.

Hermione grimaça et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Ron… ton manque de tact me sidère parfois.

\- Désolé…

\- Ce n'est rien, intervint Harry. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je vais parfaitement bien, mais ça va bientôt faire un an et demi, et j'ai réussi à relativiser. Elyne est encore vivante et au lieu de passer mon temps à me morfondre sur le sort Alicia, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur ma fille.

\- C'est très courageux Harry, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

\- Quand on n'a pas le choix peut-on vraiment appeler ça du courage ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis vivant, et Elyne l'est aussi, je n'avais pas de choix à faire. La vie continue et c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de courage la-dedans.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, je ne comprends toujours pas.

Le brun balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis moi-même très longtemps à comprendre.

Harry se leva sur fauteuil et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Leur raconter son histoire avait pris toute l'après-midi et il ressentait le besoin de bouger. Un regard vers l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était dix-sept heures trente passé.

\- Merlin ! Il est si tard ? Hermione, ça ne va pas déranger tes parents ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Ils adorent avoir Théophile avec eux et, continua-t-elle en anticipant la remarque du sorcier, le fait qu'Elyne soit là n'y changera rien.

La brune regarda Harry qui marchait calmement dans le salon, observant les photos accrochées aux murs. Son coeur se serra en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Elle et Ron avaient eu une vie si calme en comparaison. La voix de Ron la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Est-elle entièrement guérie ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, ils le savaient tous les trois.

\- Presque, s'égaya Harry. Ses cheveux commencent à repousser comme vous avez pu le voir. Et d'après elle, elle recommence à voir des formes avec son oeil droit. Elle remarche depuis quelques mois et, même si elle a encore un peu de mal à bouger son poignet, son bras est rétabli. Et selon ma mère, il y a de forte chance que la marque sur son visage s'affaiblisse avec le temps et sa croissance.

Ils parlèrent encore un instant de la guérison d'Elyne, puis le sujet de conversation glissa sur des sujets plus banals. Pendant presqu'une heure ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, relachant la pression de l'après-midi. Quand Fred rentra ce soir-là, il les trouva riant dans le salon. Il s'émerveilla un instant du tableau que formaient les trois amis et se décida à faire remarquer sa présence à ce beau monde.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, ils récupérèrent les enfants juste après le dîner. Si Théophile tenait encore debout, Elyne était endormie dans les bras de son père quand ils repartirent de chez Jean et Maria. Une fois retournés au _Briquet_ , Harry annonça qu'ils allaient rentrer. Il était dans l'âtre de la cheminée et s'apprêter à jeter la poudre quand Hermione posa une dernière question.

\- Dis Harry…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est peut-être une inquiétude futile par rapport à tout ce que tu nous a raconté mais… tu n'as pas l'intention de redisparaître hein ?

Harry lui sourit, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Non Hermione. J'ai acheté une petite maison, sur l'île de Man. Et, comme je vous l'ai dit cet après-midi, Elyne va faire sa scolarité à Poudlard.

\- Donc on va se revoir ? insista la brune.

L'homme baissa les yeux et regarda tendrement Elyne, toujours endormie.

\- J'en connais une qui serait très malheureuse de ne pas revoir son nouvel ami.

Et sur ce, comme s'il considérait que sa phrase valait toutes les réponses du monde, il se retourna dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre en s'exclamant :

"Le Cottage !"

Les Weasley restèrent silencieux quelques instants après son départ, puis finalement, Ron se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

\- Tu crois qu'il appelle vraiment Snape par son prénom ?

 **§ § §**

 **FIN**

 **§ § §**

 **Bon bah voilà.. c'est fini !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu jusqu'au dernier mot !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu_Aya**

ps : je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, mais au cas où, je le répète, des OS vont suivre à cette histoire (sur Lyna, sur Alicia, Fred et Mione) :) même si je ne sais pas quand ils seront publiés !


End file.
